


Conociendote

by ayelenrock



Series: StarsetEverglow [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelenrock/pseuds/ayelenrock
Summary: Está historia es perteneciente de @StarsetEverglow[ Parte 2/3]Continuación de Hola Yugi.Finalmente Yugi completo el rompecabezas del milenio rompiendo aquella barrera que le impedía conocer a su otro yo.Ahora, el espíritu vagante en la conciencia de Yugi se empeña en tratar de conocer mejor a su compañero de aquellos últimos 8 años. Decide adoptar el nombre de Yami y comienza a entablar una relación de amistad con todos los amigos de su aibou mientras le ayuda a recuperar el alma de su abuelo, pelear en ciudad batallas  y finalmente vivir de las aventuras más difíciles que tendrá que enfrentar con la ayuda de su otro yo.De aquí saldrá algo más que una amistad eso es seguro. Y un lazo irrompible que ni el tiempo podrá vencer.Esto es la Serie de Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelo de monstruos escrita desde la perspectiva de Yami Yugi y teniendo en cuenta las emociones más presentes a lo largo de la historia.Disfrutarla.
Relationships: Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Series: StarsetEverglow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852024
Comments: 2





	1. Encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Está historia es perteneciente de @StarsetEverglow, ella no tiene una cuenta aqui, estoy publicando sus fics con su autorización
> 
> [Alerta de SPOILERS]  
> En esta historia me baso y tomo eventos directamente ocurridos del Anime/manga "Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelo de monstruos" y ¡Yu-Gi-Oh! (La season 0) creado por Kazuki Takahashi. Por lo que si no has visto ni leído alguno de estos y no quisieras ser spoileado te recomiendo no seguir con la lectura de está.

_No puede ser... Después de tanto tiempo... Estoy nuevamente en esta habitación oscura._   
_Pero al menos esta vez no estoy totalmente perdido._   
_Es extraño volver aquí... Llevaba 8 años sin ver este lugar y casualidad que durante todo ese tiempo deseaba el no volver jamás._   
_Irónicamente ahora es mi escondite._

\--- ¡Joey! ---

\--- ¡Yugi! --- _Grito el rubio para acercarse alegremente hasta nosotros y dar un "Abrazo" que era más una especie de llave._

\--- ¡Waa! ¡M-Me lastimas! ---

\--- Jejeje lo lamento ¿Que cuentas? ---

\--- Pues un chico súper extraño llegó a la tienda ayer era como... ---

_Y así seguía la conversación mientras yo observaba el camino y oía atentamente sobre que discutían._   
_Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que Yugi logro armar el rompecabezas, estamos a mitad del año escolar y las cosas solo han ido en mejora desde aquello._

_Digamos que el hecho de que el rompecabezas fuese armado si provocó un cambio significativo en mi pero, de todas formas mi relación con Yugi no ha cambiado mucho. Todavía no nos conocemos._  
 _¿A que se debe esto? Bueno, principalmente por mi, ya que aún no sé si sea una buena idea el que sepa sobre mi, siempre que me animó a hablar más profundamente con el sobre mi situación recuerdo aquellos días en los que le provoque un terrible miedo hacia su propia sombra que solo me hace sentir culpable y me arrepiento. Creo que es mejor el solo mantenernos así por ahora... Dejo en claro que Yugi no está completamente seguro sobre mi presencia, no considero buena idea el hecho de que sepa sobre los actos que realizó a costa suya... Siempre borro su memoria después de cederle el control nuevamente. Aunque no han habido muchas situaciones en las que me haya visto obligado a hacerlo ya que si no estoy mal, solo hemos hablado en aquella vez atrapados en el duelo sombrío de Bakura en torno a su juego de rol y fantasía, pero no quisiera profundizar mucho en el pasado ya que temo a que Yugi me aborrezca por haber herido a esas personas... Ahora esta feliz con sus amigos ya que he alejado a todos los Bullys y a toda la gente que ha tratado de hacerle daño y solo está viviendo una vida normal como cualquier chico debería hacer. Últimamente me he dado cuenta que estaba tomando decisiones equivocadas, el obligar a las personas a tener un juego con migo que obviamente perderían sencillamente por su forma de ser era algo muy cruel de mi parte... Y aceptó que fue una gran equivocación el haberlos retado a esos **"Yami no games"** Aunque se lo merecieran._  
 _He dejado de hacerlos terminando con Kaiba hace unos cuantos días cuando robo el oji-azul del abuelo._  
 _Ahora sólo me concentro en cuidar a Yugi lo más que puedo, pues ahora puedo hacerlo._  
 _Tea, Tristán y Joey son nuestros nuevos amigos (Lo cual se dió por circunstancias específicas que se dieron hace mucho tiempo, así que no valdrían la pena narrarlas) y creo que Yugi hizo una buena elección, la verdad nunca me habían caído bien ese par de bravucones y la forma de actuar de Tea era un poco indecisa respecto a si estar o no estar con él, era terriblemente irritante y bastante doloroso para Yugi, lo cual de cierta forma me hizo odiarla un poco hasta que finalmente se decidió y nos protegió en múltiples ocasiones, debido a eso sello nuestra amistad y desde ahí no he vuelto a dudar de ella._  
 _Y con los chicos mi impresión era mucho peor, hasta que decidieron defendernos a costa de su propia seguridad. Aquello fue suficiente para convencerme._

\--- Yug ¿Como es que eres tan bueno en los juegos? --- _Preguntaba Joey._

\--- ¿Uh? Bueno... La verdad no sabría explicarlo simplemente... Creo que lo soy. ---

\--- ¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser, debes hacer trampa yo lo se! Algún mecanismo oculto por aquí o algo por el estilo. ---

_Dijo para empezar a manosear a Yugi buscando alguna especie de dispositivo mecánico que justificara el hecho de que le ganan siempre... Por Dios Joey. Admito que me fastidie un poco pero no por razones limpias._

_Obviamente Yugi no pudo poner resistencia frente aquello, no toleraba que le llamarán tramposo pero de todas formas tampoco podía oponerse a la gran fuerza de Joey que lo sujetaba, solo Tristán fue el que pudo parar esto cargando a Yugi de una forma un tanto curiosa._

_Algo así como si fuese un costal de papas. Pero al menos alejándolo del alcance rubio._

\--- Joey por favor deja las homosexualidades para otra persona. --- _Decía burlándose mientras Tea se reía y Yugi solo se sonrojaba más y más cada vez que se hacía a la idea, por alguna razón esto me molestaba un poco aunque debo admitir que fue muy gracioso._

\--- ¡¿Q-Que dijiste?! --- _Pregunto irritado para ponerse en pose de pelea dispuesto a luchar a puños con el castaño hasta que Yugi se metió en medio y con solo una mirada los calmo a ambos._

\--- Joey deberías madurar aunque sea un poco, ya tienes 16 y medio. --- _Decía Tea, exponiendo un muy buen punto._

\--- ¡Solo quería buscarle alguna explicación! Por favor ¿Vas a decirme que no te causa curiosidad el saber cómo es que gana siempre? ---

\--- Digamos que Yugi tiene un don natural y se acabó ¡Vamos Yugi, corramos antes de que intente hacer otra cosa! --- _Exclamo Tea riendo mientras tomaba a Yugi de la mano (lo cual lo sonrojo mucho) y veía con burla a Joey para comenzar a correr y literal llevarnos a rastras._

\--- ¡O-Oigan! ¡Esperen! ¡Me voy con ustedes! --- _Grito Tristán para alcanzarnos y en un movimiento ágil cargar a Yugi en sus hombros para seguir corriendo._

\--- ¡W-Waaa! ¿¡T-Tristan qué haces!? --- _Decía Yugi muerto de miedo tratando de agarrarse con fuerza al castaño mientras Tea solo vigilaba con cuidado, supongo que para reaccionar rápido por si se cae para atrás._

\--- ¡OIGAN! ¡Que malos amigos no me dejen aquí! --- _Grito para tratar de alcanzarnos mientras todos reían._

_Y así están las cosas, solo estoy en su recamara mental viendo cómo se divierte con sus nuevas amistades, es agradable verle feliz, digo, se lo merece después de tanto dolor._

_Llegamos a casa y el abuelo se encontraba en el mostrador organizando algunos artículos._

\--- ¡Abuelito! ¡Estoy en casa! ---

\--- Bienvenido Yugi ¡Waa veo que trajiste a tus amigos! ---

_Estos solo saludaron amablemente, hasta que Joey decidió hablar._

\--- Señor mutou ¿Podría mostrarnos las cartas que tenga ahora mismo en venta? --- _Hablaba con emoción el rubio._

\--- Oh así que vinieron por eso, aunque no me sorprende. Duelo de monstruos a sido muy popular últimamente y más con los torneos que se están dando. ---

\--- ¿Torneos? --- _Preguntaron todos mientras Yugi sonreía._

\--- ¡Si! ¿No los han visto? ¡Son muy interesantes y ahora más con los sistemas de duelos holográficos! ---

\--- ¿Como los que tenía Kaiba? ---

\--- ¿Si! ¡Son arenas gigantescas con hologramas de 3 metros! ¿No quieren verlas? ---

_Todos asintieron con euforia para pasar a la parte trasera de la tienda. Al parecer lo de querer comprar cartas se vio opacado por esto._

\--- ¡Bien! ¡Que se diviertan! --- _Dijo el abuelo cerrando la puerta tras de nosotros._

_Los chicos tomaron asiento frente al televisor para apreciar el duelo que estaba por comenzar, creo que era alguna especie de campeonato nacional o algo por el estilo, no estaba seguro._

_El próximo duelo era entre Wheveel Underwood vs Rex raptor. Parece ser que por el campeonato._

_Joey y Yugi hicieron sus apuestas de quién ganaría y como siempre, Yugi estaba en lo correcto, por la excelente forma de combinar monstruos con cartas mágicas de equipo, Wheveel obtuvo la victoria con un poderoso "Insecto básico"_

_Un hombre de cabellos plateados se le acercó y le invito a un torneo organizado por su compañía. Maximilian Pegasus, creador de "Duelo de monstruos" organizando un torneo... Interesante._

\--- ¡Yug! ¡Deberías inscribirte de seguro ganarías! --- _Gritaba Joey con euforia._

\--- Jejeje no lo sé... Los torneos no me llaman mucho la atención. ---

\--- Es una lastima ¡Seguramente serías el campeón! Debiste haber entrado al último. --- _Decía bufando un tanto frustrado ¿Por que ese deseo de vernos competir Joey?_

\--- ¿Al que tú intentaste entrar y no pasaste de las preliminares? --- _Se burlaba Tristán._

\--- Si... --- _Decía decaído el rubio._

\--- Solo me interesa divertirme... Aparte que sería mucha presión innecesaria con la que cargaría. --- _Hablo entre risas mientras todos nos miraban con una sonrisa._  
 _El abuelo entró con un paquete en las manos lo cual llamo mucho mi atención..._

\--- Yugi, te llegó esto. ---

\--- ¿Eh? ¿Que es? --- _Preguntaba curioso mientras veía con detenimiento la caja._

\--- No lo sé, no tiene remitente. ---

\--- Quizás una admiradora misteriosa. --- _Decía Joey burlándose a lo que Yugi se rió nervioso y Tea refunfuñaba un poco._

_Al abrirlo fue algo inesperado, había una cinta de vídeo de esas VHS y una especie de guante con 2 estrellas doradas._

\--- ¿Una cinta... VHS? Hace años que no se usan esas cosas. --- _Decía Tristán viendo con curiosidad el contenido._

\--- Creo que tenemos un reproductor de esos por aquí. ---

_Después de un tiempo de larga espera finalmente pudimos ver de qué se trataba la cinta y puedo decir que fue muy desagradable._

_Pegasus, el hombre que apareció anteriormente en la televisión me habló, no sé cómo aunque supongo que con magia, interactuó con nosotros a través de una cinta de video y nos obligó a tener una batalla usando el duelo de monstruos en el cual me avergüenza decir que perdí por límite de tiempo. Y peor aún fue lo que perdí aquí._

_Mi abuelo se había ido._

_Al salir de la especie de bucle temporal en el que estaba durante el duelo con aquel malvado, mis amigos reaccionaron asustados por encontrar al abuelo tirado en el suelo desmayado, sin alma._

_De inmediato le devolví el control a Yugi, el cual corrió preocupado a tratar de hacer reaccionar a su abuelo pero... Ya era tarde. La única forma de traerlo devuelta era pelear y ganar en el "Reino de los duelistas" Que así tiene de nombre el torneo organizado por Pegasus. Esto no me daba buena espina, como un mal presagio invadía mi cabeza de solo oír eso, no entendía cual era su manía con migo, nosotros no necesitamos ni queríamos entrar en un torneo de ese estilo pero nos obligo cometiendo algo tan horrible._

_Me las pagarás, juro que me las pagarás Maximilian Pegasus. Jamás te perdonaré que hayas lastimado a alguien de mi familia y menos a Yugi._

_Al día siguiente nos embarcamos sin duda alguna al torneo para luchar por nuestro abuelo._  
 _Obviamente no iba a dejar esto así, no era una persona que se lo mereciera._  
 _En el camino nos topamos con alguien muy desagradable_ , _Wheveel_ _Underwood, aquel chico al que había visto en el duelo de televisión apenas el día anterior había arrojado las valiosas cartas de Exodia al mar... Las cartas de mi abuelo se habían perdido y todo por un acto egoísta y cobarde para no ser vencido... Ojalá pudiera retarlo a un **Yami no game...** Pero prometí no volver a hacerlo, en especial por Yugi._

_Admito que fue conmovedor el acto tan riesgoso de Joey por recuperar unas cartas, cada vez le tomo más aprecio..._

_Llegamos a la isla extraña de Pegasus acompañados de nuestros amigos que vinieron de polizones menos Joey, ya que participará en el torneo a pesar de no haber sido convocado, pues le di una del par de estrellas que me habían sido otorgadas como boleto de entrada._   
_Me siento un poco culpable ya que debido a mi ahora tiene un leve resfriado por saltar al mar a buscar las cartas de Exodia..._

_Trate de no pensar en ello y mantenerme firme._   
_Los duelos empezaron y habían unas extrañas reglas como ventajas para determinado tipo de monstruos en sitios específicos, por ejemplo:_

_Monstruo y serpientes marinas tienen ventaja en una arena que se encuentre suspendida sobre el agua._

_En la cual por cierto, tuve un interesante duelo junto a Mako Tsunami... El cual espero que abandone sus ideas de buscar a su padre... Ya que dudo mucho que en realidad se haya perdido por culpa del mar... Suena más al típico e irresponsable padre ausente..._

_Y nuevamente sucedió algo que me puso intranquilo, sentía una presencia extraña... No sabía de quién o de donde provenía pero sé que estaba al acecho a por nosotros y que no desea nada bueno, pues me recuerda a alguna especie de presencia malvada como la de Bakura..._   
_Trate de no distraerme y concentrarme en los duelos que se nos presentaban, han pasado cosas muy extrañas como el haber encontrado al hermanito pequeño de Kaiba... Mokuba._   
_O el haber tenido un duelo con un Kaiba falso (el cual me preguntó si estará bien)_   
_Y un momento diría que... "Romántico" junto a Tea hace un tiempo... En el cual pude sentir como la tristeza invadía a mi Aibou... Me duele cuando está triste y me siento culpable por ser el causante de este conflicto amoroso tan extraño que hay entre nosotros 3... Ojalá pudiera hacer algo al respecto aparte de tener duelos..._

_¿Porque siento que dije algo indebido?..._

_En fin, en lo que más tuve que ver hasta ahora diría que sería en el duelo contra Pánic, en lo que me hace preguntarme ¿Por qué mierda Pegasus instalaría arenas de duelo con la posibilidad de disparar fuego a los jugadores?... ¿Es que es un maniático? Me vi obligado a usar la magia del rompecabezas para literalmente no quemarme vivo debido al fuego con el que Pánic intentaba intimidarme y lo mejor de todo es que salve la estadía de Mai en el torneo por lo que diría que conseguí una nueva amiga._

_Seguidamente algo que no tenía para nada previsto paso... No esperaba tener un duelo involucrando magia con alguien aquí aparte de Pegasus... Pero paso y desgraciadamente estuve en lo correcto... La presencia maligna que había sentido con anterioridad había sido Bakura el que parece ser desea poseer mi rompecabezas del milenio por motivos desconocidos para mí, obviamente no me doblegaria tan fácilmente en especial cuando el alma de mis amigos estaba en juego._   
_Este se atrevió a involucrar a mis preciados camaradas en esto transfiriendo sus almas a los monstruos que usaba... Tristan siendo super robot yaru, Joey siendo jirfrield el señor de las llamas, Tea siendo la maga del bosque y Yugi el mago oscuro_   
_(Lo cual me enterneció a niveles inimaginables)_

_El duelo comenzó, Bakura no cambiaba sus tácticas... Seguía tratando de manipular mi corazón utilizando a las personas más queridas para mí como lo había hecho la primera vez con Monster World. No pude salvar a Joey y a Tristán de ser enviados al cementerio de cartas pero por fortuna los logré recuperar._   
_Ya después de derrotarlo con la ayuda de ryo continuamos con nuestro camino de llegar al castillo, había que conseguir en total 10 estrellas las cuales ganas peleando con demás duelistas además de sus cartas más valiosas, ya que también eran apostadas en duelo. Muchas personas se iban en los botes fuera de las fronteras de la isla no sé a dónde por lo que estoy determinado a no perder las mías, por suerte, Joey está por el mismo camino e igual Mai, la cual está siendo muy agradable con nosotros después de que la ayudara con Panic._   
_Siento una perturbación en mi Aibou... No sé cómo lo hace... De alguna manera siempre logra ocultarme sus emociones o sus verdaderos sentimientos en algún lugar fuera de mi alcance... ¿Que le sucede?_

_Desgraciadamente fui retado a un duelo por Kaiba que no se en que momento despertó del coma y llego a la isla, pero el cual con mucha determinación se paró frente a mi después de tanto tiempo y con su nuevo sistema de duelos holográficos portátil me reto en una de las columnas del castillo, mostrándome por primera vez al poderoso "Blue eyes ultimate Dragon" al que acepto que me costó más de lo que pensé el derrotarlo y en el que puedo afirmar con seguridad que... Es de los enfrentamientos más poderosos que he tenido... Y no digo que es un honor por la forma tramposa en la que tuvo que ganarme. El arriesgar su vida a cambio de salvar a su hermano es algo noble pero, no es el único que está peleando por alguien en este torneo... Creí que mi abuelo valdría más que la vida de Kaiba pero veo que estuve muy equivocado ya que cuando estaba a punto de ganar mi aibou interfirió y se rindió pasando de turno dándole la oportunidad a Kaiba de atacar y eliminar mis puntos de vida... Arrodillado, llorando en el suelo se hacía preguntas del tipo_ **+**

\-- ¿Cómo he podido permitir que esto pasará? ---

_Creo que cometí un grave error..._


	2. Batalla

_Me sentí terrible respecto a lo que hice... Para aibou todas las personas son valiosas a pesar de como sean y parece ser que eso incluye a Kaiba... Sigo sin entender que es lo que quiere Yugi a la final, por qué el propósito de venir hasta aquí era el de pelear por el alma de nuestro abuelo y traerlo nuevamente a casa para su bienestar pero ahora antepone a Kaiba DEL CUAL me gustaría recalcar ya puso su vida en peligro 2 veces casi matándolo del susto con los duelos holográficos por lo que para mí no merece ser categorizado como una persona más valiosa que nuestro querido abuelo... Creo que tendré que finalmente después de tanto tiempo hablar con él para saber qué es lo que desea aquí, pues siendo sincero a pesar de compartir cuerpo Yugi es un completo misterio._ **+**

_Gracias a Tea, Yugi fue capaz de superar el pequeño trauma que le quedó después de que casi mate a Kaiba... Dios que horrible suena... Y fue capaz de perdonarme para después adentrarnos en el castillo._

_Después de una servicial ayuda por parte de Joey (la cual consistió en golpear al portero del castillo para entrar) se nos hospedó a todos en habitaciones separadas para definir la final de todo esto al día siguiente... Siendo sincero me encontraba algo nervioso, pero tenía que estar firme frente a pegasus para poder recuperar al alma del abuelo... (Del cual tuve una visión hace rato pero no hablaré de ello)_   
_Por alguna razón la perturbación en el es latente... Como si algo estuviera sucediendo dentro de su corazón._   
_Esto no lo podía dejar pasar, el guardarse las cosas durante mucho tiempo no es sano para nadie y menos para mi aibou el cual es tan emocional._   
_Hoy haría algo de lo que no estaba completamente seguro y de lo que admito me sentía un tanto asustado pero..._

_Hoy hablaría con el._

_Al llegar la noche y que este estuviera arreglando sus cosas para poder irse a la cama, respire hondo y finalmente tome valor para revelarme. Obviamente seguía siendo un espíritu a si que no era tangible ni mucho menos pero Yugi podría ver mi forma y mi físico lo cual creo que sera suficiente..._

_\--- Amm... ¿Aibou? ---_

\--- ¿Eh? W-Waaa... ---

_\--- Hola... ¿Te molesta si interrumpo?... ---_

\--- N-No para nada... Amm solo estaba acomodando mis cosas para dormir pero... E-En serio no puedo creer que esté hablando con tigo... Tu eres el espíritu del rompecabezas ¿Cierto? ---

_\--- Si... Lo soy, no nos hemos visto mucho antes pero... Me alegra el poder hablar contigo ahora. ---_

\--- ¿Cuando nos hemos visto?... Solo te recuerdo de hace 2 días atrás con Bakura. ---

_\--- Si... Tengo que ser sincero contigo... Creo que sabes muy bien sobre tus pérdidas de memoria... ---_

\--- ¿Has sido tu verdad? ---

_\--- Lo lamento... ---_

_Este se sentó en el bordillo de la cama y dió un hondo suspiro, dejándome con el escalofrío encima._

_\--- Estas... ¿Enojado? ---_

\--- No... Al menos se que no tengo amnesia o algo por el estilo... Digo, sabia que tenías que ver en eso pero quería estar seguro. ---

_\--- ¿Me odias por ello? ---_

\--- Sería raro el odiar a mi otro yo así que... La verdad no. Pero simplemente estoy en desacuerdo con muchas cosas... ---

_\--- Lo se... ---_

\--- La batalla con Kaiba... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ---

\--- _No sabía con exactitud y todavía no se de qué es lo que quieres lograr al participar en este torneo... Creí que la vida del abuelo sería me valiosa que la de alguien que te ha hecho tanto daño como Kaiba... ---_

_-_ \-- ¿Daño? ---

_\--- Perdóname... Es cierto que también borré la mayoría de esos momentos... ---_

\--- No los recuerdo muy bien pero... Se a lo que te refieres... ---

_\--- ¿He? ---_

\--- Siempre que me sucede algo tú vas en mi ayuda para tratar de solucionarlo... Claro que dejando un tiempo de reacción lo suficientemente amplio para que yo viva algo desagradable... Como el hecho de que Mokuba trato de envenenar a Joey o cuando Kaiba uso a Tea como medio de manipulación para doblegarme y hacerte pelear contra sus maestros del juego... Se que no lo haces con malas intenciones pero... Creo que te hace falta un poco del sentido de la bondad... ---

_\--- Bondad... ---_

\--- Piénsalo de esta manera... Mi abuelito ha sido muy importante en mi vida, me ha apoyado y ayudado en muchos momentos difíciles para mí durante mis años escolares más entrañables y por eso estas luchando aquí por su alma... Pero ahora piensa en Kaiba... Su hermanito Mokuba ha sido el único el cual lo ha acompañado desde que eran niños y un hombre extraño lo secuestra y lo arrebata de su lado... ¿Crees que el no está desesperado y decidido a la luchar por la persona más importante en su vida? Está en pánico, la preocupación hacia su hermano ha nublado su juicio y por eso tomo una decisión tan precipitada como la de amenazar su vida en el duelo... ---

_\--- Pero si perdíamos tendríamos que dejarle pasar primero... Tenia miedo de que Pegasus se fuera a poner delicado y no quisiera darnos nuestro duelo debido a que ya lo había luchado contra kaiba. ---_

\--- Lo se... Siendo sincero yo también sentí algo parecido pero... Es nuestro derecho el pelear contra el para recuperar al abuelo... No nos puede ni podrá negar ello quiera o no. Además si eso pasará ¿no podríamos permitirlo o si? --- _Me sonrió..._

_\--- No... Tenemos que salvar a nuestro abuelo. ---_

\--- ¡Si! pero... El fin no justifica los medios... El sacrificar la vida de Kaiba no fue y no es lo correcto a hacer. Salvaremos a nuestro abuelo de la forma correcta, ya lo verás. ---

_\--- ¿Como estás tan seguro de ello? Por más honestos que seamos los de nuestro alrededor y adversarios no lo serán, aprovecharán nuestra honradez y la usarán en contra nuestra. ---_

\--- Se que ganaremos... Después de todo, yo confío en ti para hacerlo. ---

_\--- Aibou... ---_

\--- Además... El corazón de las cartas siempre está con nosotros... Mientras ambos creamos firmemente en ello se que ganaremos a todo y a todos los que nos enfrenten. ---

_Esto me animó por completo, finalmente comprendí lo que deseaba e igual que él, su deseo era puro y correcto, nuestro abuelo volvería a casa, ya estaba seguro de ello igual que mi Aibou lo estaba de mi._

_Al día siguiente comenzaron las semifinales y finales... Y aunque me dolería profundamente tuve que eliminar a Mai del torneo... Fue un duelo digno de competición, y fue un honor el haberme enfrentado con una duelista tan talentosa como ella, pero tengo cosas más importantes en mente de las cual preocuparme así que la despedí con una sonrisa y una seña con el pulgar arriba. Espero que se haya interpretado bien._

\--- ¿Te encuentras bien? ---

\--- _Si... Solo fue algo deprimente ver el rostro de Mai al irse... ---_

\--- Si... No es fácil este torneo pero... Viendo el lado positivo, ella podrá conseguir una gran cantidad de dinero con la carta que le dió Pegasus... Así que no fue una perdida del todo. ---

_\--- Tienes razón... Continuemos con esto. ---_

\--- Vamos a apoyar a Joey en su duelo. ---

_\--- Joey ha avanzado y aprendido mucho estos últimos días... Estoy seguro de que podrá vencer a ese tramposo de Keith. --- Hablé con seguridad._

_Este solo sonrió ante mis palabras._

_A pesar de todo fue un duelo muy interesante en el cual la verdad me asusté por el hecho de que Joey estuvo cerca de perder pero, finalmente fue capaz de formar una estrategia "Sólida" (Entre comillas siendo sincero ya que al menos el 30% de su baraja va en manos de la suerte) y derrotar a Keith el cual no pudo aceptar la derrota muy fácilmente y se lanzó contra Pegasus con arma en mano reclamando el premio o una especie de venganza... No sé, no le preste mucha atención ya que de todas formas Pegasus controla la magia y por la serenidad que había en su rostro era obvio el pensar que algo como un arma no lo intimidaria. Esto me dió una idea sobre el tipo de hombre con el que estoy tratando._   
_Y después de muchos duelos agónicos llegó de los momentos más tensos._

_Mi duelo contra Joey._

_El también luchaba por su hermana Serenity enferma de la vista... Pero era doloroso ver la preocupación en su rostro y más al darse cuenta de que perdió la carta que le regalé, todo ese dinero hubiera servido para salvar a su hermana y ahora no está... Debe ser muy desesperante el estar en una situación así. Con el apoyo de Aibou fui capaz de ganar el duelo con mi "Sabio oscuro" (El cual siendo sincero no sé ni cómo mierda lo convoque) y destruir a su dragón._ **1**

_Tuve que poner una sonrisa en mi rostro tratando de alegrar a mi amigo y expresándole el formidable duelo que habíamos tenido pero... Su mirada ahora había perdido el brillo gracias a la devastadora verdad que le esperaba, ambos nos sentimos terriblemente tristes por esto... Por un momento sentí que traicionaba a Joey e incluso tenía deseos de perder a propósito para darle la victoria a mi querido amigo pero... Al llegar aquí vine con un objetivo y no daré marcha atrás estando tan lejos._

_De alguna forma conseguiré el dinero para ti Joey... Te lo aseguro._

_Y finalmente el momento de la verdad... Mi duelo contra Pegasus el cual debo decir que fue un completo y total fastidio con sus malditos monstruos toons, como odio ese arquetipo el cual es terriblemente injusto, aunque debo admitir que me pude reír cuando Pegasus convocó a la maga oscura en versión toon y Yugi se sintió ofendido por el haber transformado a una de las cartas femeninas más "Atractivas" del juego en una niña de seis años, lo cual me alegro un poco el día a pesar de la tediosa experiencia que era el enfrentarse a este tipo, encimando que de alguna forma justo como en la cinta de vídeo estaba adivinando las cartas que usaría próximamente y arruinandome las jugadas o destruyendo mis estrategias por lo que solo pude ponerme a la defensiva y esperar a que las cartas me ayudarán en esto._   
_Pasaban los turnos y Pegasus destruía como si nada a cada monstruo que colocaba boca abajo una y otra vez y yo tratando de encontrar la manera de destruir a su estúpido gato de cuentos el cual era casi que imposible de acabar (Creo que estoy insultando más de lo debido...)_

_\--- Yo... No sé... ¿Que debería hacer? Es invencible... ---_

\--- ¡No te rindas! ¡Aún podemos ganar! ---

_\--- Lo lamento Yugi... Creo que en este duelo no tengo ninguna escapatoria... Ya no tengo a exodia como para poder hacer algo al respecto o de alguna forma sacar una carta que me dé una esperanza de ganar, se acabó. ---_

\--- ¡NO! ¡Esto aún no sé termina! ¡Todavía hay más que podamos dar! Solo... Recuerda al abuelo... ¡El siempre me dijo que creyera en el corazón de las cartas y siempre ganaría sea quien sea contra el que me enfrente y hasta ahora nunca me ah fallado por lo que no empezaré hoy! ---

\--- _Aibou_... _Yo_... ---

\--- ¡Yo creo en ti Mou hitore no Boku, sé bien que tú puedes con esto, además no estás solo, yo te ayudaré! ¡Pelearemos juntos! ---

\--- ¿Hay algún problema Yugi-boy? --- _Decía pegasus con su tono extremadamente homosexual de siempre..._

 _\--- No... De hecho ¡Estoy mejor que nunca! ¡Te Derrotare! ---_ Hablé con determinación, con aibou a mi lado jamás me permitiría perder un duelo y mucho menos ahora, ganaría esto con honestidad y demostraría lo que valgo

_¡GANARE ESTE DUELO!_


	3. Compromiso

_ \--- ¡Prepárate Pegasus! ¡Te haré pagar por todo lo que me has echo pasar en este duelo! --- _

\--- Oh... Que cambio de actitud tan repentino... Y que osadía el hablarme de esa forma tan ofensiva Yugi-boy... Veamos si tus palabras son más que solo eso... --- _Decía con una sonrisa ladina mientras colocaba 2 cartas boca abajo._ \--- Termino mi turno. Buena suerte... ---

_ Su sonrisa de "Estas acabado" se me era algo terriblemente irritante, todo este duelo era un completo fastidio para mí y no tenía nada para defenderme... Era obvio que su ojo del milenio estaba leyendo mi mente para sacar ventaja en este duelo por lo que era casi imposible de ganar... ¿Que haré?... _

\--- Mou hitore no Boku... --- _De repente Yugi salió de su silencio._

_ \--- ¿Uh? --- _

\--- Tengo una idea. ---

_ \--- ¿Idea? ¿De qué hablas? --- _

\--- ¡Cambiemos de lugar! ---

_ \--- ¿C-Cambiar? No, claro que no, ni loco. --- _

\--- ¡Vamos Mou hitore no Boku! Sabes que no tenemos otra opción, además ¡Yo también soy bueno en esto! ---

_ \--- No dudo de tus capacidades como duelista Yugi... Pero este duelo es mas peligroso de lo que piensas, no podrás soportarlo. --- _

\--- ¡No te preocupes por mi! Almenos déjame intentarlo ¡Quiero apoyarte en esto! ---

_ \--- Ya me estás ayudando, mejor quédate ahí donde estás haciéndome porras. --- _ ** 24 **

\--- ¡Oye! ¡Almenos escucha completo mi plan! ---

_ \--- No, lo que sea que digas, si es necesario que salgas a pelear no lo aceptaré. --- _

\--- ... ¡Estamos peleando por MI abuelo! ¡Y a este paso perderemos! No dejaré que hagas esto solo Mou hitore no Boku... Así que si piensas que solo me voy a quedar aquí como una porrista haciendo nada más que gritar ánimos ¡Estás muy equivocado! --- _Me grito con tanto enojo que literal me paralice, no sabía que responderle, era algo muy importante lo que hacíamos aqui... Pero, el poner en peligro a mi querido Hikari era algo que no quería ni pensar._ \--- Por favor... ¡Te lo suplico! --- _Y-Yugi..._

_ \--- Yugi... Yo... --- _

\--- Nosotros... ¿Somos un equipo verdad? Por favor no me excluyas de esto... ¡Me has ayudado mucho durante todo este viaje y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy con ello! Pero... No puedo soportar ver cómo te enfrentas tú solo a todos estos peligros y que tú seas el único perjudicado... --- ** 5 **

_ \--- ¿P-Perjudicado? --- _

\--- Siento tu corazón... Tus emociones ¡Tu mente! Todo... ¡Están en un completo caos! Aunque no lo admitas sé que estás asustado... ¡Y yo también lo estoy! Esté duelo me causa más de una escalofrío Pero... ¡Juntos eso no nos detendrá! --- _Decía._ ** 1 **

_ \--- Aibou... Yo... --- _

\--- ¡Por favor! ---

_ \--- Ok... Te escucho. --- _ ** 8 **

_ Una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro y procedió a contarme su plan. _

_ No era una mala idea, en realidad, sería algo que destrozaría por completo la estrategia tramposa de Pegasus. Y no era algo tan alocado ya que tenía altas probabilidades de funcionar. _

_ Era fácil pero a la vez ingenioso... ¿Y si Pegasus lee la mente equivocada? _ _El plan consistía en que haría una jugada... Y durante el turno de Pegasus, cambiaria de lugar con Yugi, esté al no saber lo que hice no tendría la jugada en su mente, por lo tanto, Pegasus no podrá hacer nada más que tratar de anticipar lo que haré... Como cualquier otro jugador respetable si es que le puedo llamar así... Solo que algo me preocupa..._

\--- ¡¿Que significa esto?! ¿Por qué no puedo-? ---

\--- ¡¿Por qué no puedes leer mi cabeza?! ¡Es simple, no soy la persona que coloco estás cartas! ---

\--- ¡¿Que?! ---

\--- ¡Menos charla y más acción! ¡Activo mi carta de trampa! --- ** 3 **

_ Las cosas iban en mejora, esta estrategia estaba funcionando contra los sucios trucos de Pegasus, sus puntos de vida cada vez eran menores mientras nosotros armábamos nuestro campo de monstruos a cada jugada. _   
_Claro que nada puede ser perfecto._

_ Algo raro comenzó a sucederle a mi Aibou. _

\--- Y-Yo... Juego este monstruo en... Defensa... Y termino mi turno. --- _Decía con dificultad para respirar mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse en pie._

_ \--- ¡Aibou! ¡¿Estas bien?! --- _

\--- Si... Continuemos con esto. ---

_ \--- Yugi... --- _

_ Lo sabía... Sabía que no estaba para nada bien, cada vez que cambiabamos de lugar Yugi se debilitaba a cada segundo que pasaba... El ambiente oscuro puesto por _ Pegasus _contaminaba su alma... Pero en vez de corromperla la destruía directamente... No podía soportar esto más, iba a detenerlo ¡Iba a hacerlo! Pero cuando finalmente me decidí ya era tarde, Yugi se había desplomado poniendo una carta mágica en el campo terminando el turno ¡Había perdido la conciencia por lo que ya no podría continuar!_  
 _Ahora estaba solo... Yo... Contra ese infame de Pegasus... ¡Le haría pagar muy caro el haberle hecho daño a mi Hikari! ¡Haría que se arrepintiera en este mismo instante!_

\--- ¿Que pasa Yugi-boy?... ¿Fue muy intensa la pelea para ti? --- _Sonreía con malicia mientras creía que ya había tenido la victoria... Pobre incrédulo._

_ \--- Burlate todo lo que quieras pegasus... Ahora es cuando el verdadero duelo comienza. ¡DRAW! --- _

* * *

\--- ... ---

\--- Yugi ¿Ya desayunaste? ---

_ Este se volteó a dirigirle la mirada con medio pan en la boca. _

\--- ¡Yugi! ---

\--- ¡Lo siento abuelo! ¡Se me hace tarde! ¡Nos vemos! ---

\--- ¡YUGI! ---

_ Este ignoro los gritos iracundos de su abuelo y corrió con rapidez hacia la escuela, esperando poder llegar a tiempo _ _ya que su flojera pudo con el._  
 _En el camino se encontró a un presuroso Joey en bicicleta con el mismo problema de puntualidad por lo que Yugi término sobre el cesto de la bicicleta rogando por no pasar por un bache y caerse de frente._ ** 4 **

_ Justo a tiempo llegaron para que pudieran pasar por el pequeño hueco entre la pared y la reja que daba paso al interior de la escuela. Ignorando los gritos de su profesor de deporte y física corrieron al aula lo más rápido que pudieron, y al llegar todos los ya presentes en la habitación hacian gestos de que se apuraran _ a _sentarse en sus lugares ya que el profesor no tardaba en venir._  
 _La suerte nos sonrió y justo a tiempo el maestro llegó pocos segundos después como si nada, saludando a la clase mientras Yugi y Joey solo se reían y trataban de asimilar lo que habían logrado._

_ Después de unas cuantas horas de clase finalmente tuvimos un descanso más largo que los 10 m entre clases que habitualmente nos ofrece la escuela y aprovechamos para ir al baño. _

_ Obviamente no soy fisgón así que solo aparte la mirada mientras esté hacia sus cosas. _

_ Y para mi sorpresa, mientras se lavaba las manos este me llamo... _

\--- ... ¿Otro yo? ---

_ Obviamente no iba a dejarlo hablando solo por lo que sin dudarlo me mostré frente a él. _

_ \--- Hola Yugi... ¿Me llamaste? --- _

\--- Si... Ah... ---

_ \--- ¿Sucede algo?... --- _

\--- ¡N-No! Solo... Que la verdad no sé de qué hablar... ---

_ \--- Jajaja ¿Me llamaste sin saber porque? --- _

\--- No en realidad... Solo quería saber si seguías aquí... --- _Hablaba con temor..._

_ \--- ¿Uh? --- _

\--- Es que pensé que te habías ido... ---

_ \--- ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? --- _

\--- Pues... --- _Este jugaba con sus dedos con una expresión de... Tristeza..._

_ Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto... Me arriesgue y opte por adivinar... Aunque sabía que me dolería. _

_ \--- ¿Dudas de si soy real?... --- Pregunté frentero... Yugi reaccionó más que sorprendido, supongo que no creía que lo averiguaría tan fácil... Pero la verdad su abuelo tiene razón, es tan fácil de leer, como un vaso de agua. _ ** 10 **

_ Cabizbajo asintió con la cabeza. _

_... ¿Mi Aibou piensa que no soy real?... Pensé que eso había quedado claro en el reino de los duelistas pero parece que me equivoqué... _

\--- ¿E-Estas molesto?... ---

_ \--- No Yugi... Solo estoy... Reflexivo podríamos decir. --- _

\--- Lo lamento... ---

_ \--- No te disculpes... De cierta forma es mi culpa por siempre encubrir mis huellas... --- _

_ En estos momentos me arrepentía de haberle provocado esas lagunas mentales a Yugi sobre mi existencia... _

_ \--- ¿Porque dudas?  _ \---

\--- Solo... Trataba de apegarme a la realidad pero esto... Definitivamente me lo impide. ---

_ \--- No comprendo. --- _

\--- Me refiero a que... Mi vida siempre fue tan normal y tranquila... Y al conocerte de repente todo cambio... No pensé que algo así pudiera pasar y provocaría un giro tan brusco en mi diario vivir... Es difícil de creer para mí aún ahora... ---

_ \--- ¿El que sea real? --- _

\--- Si... El que un ente fuera de tal impacto en mi... ---

_ \--- Bueno... No puedo culparte por pensar así... Mi aparición fue algo muy nuevo para ti por lo que las dudas son aceptables... Pero, espero que entiendas que no soy un sueño... Tampoco una fantasía, y menos una ilusión... Yo soy real, la magia del rompecabezas es real... Y... --- _

\--- ¿Eh?... ---

_ Me arrepentí al último momento de lo que planeaba decir. _

**_ "Mis sentimientos también lo son" _ **

_ Jamás podría decirle algo así... Yugi nisiquiera está seguro de si soy real... Más friendzone no puedo estar ya que a duras penas existo para el... _ ** 17 **

_ \--- Y todo lo que eh hecho por el abuelo... También es real. --- Me estrese al decir esto, me sentí muy tonto. _

\--- Jmm... Tendré que acostumbrarme a la idea... --- _Sonrió... Suspire aliviado, almenos el ambiente se había alivianado. (Aunque... Solo yo lo sentía pesado) ---_ ¿Te molesta si te hago una pregunta? ---

_ \--- En lo absoluto. ¿Que quieres saber?... --- _

\--- Quisiera saber que eres en realidad... Eres como alguna clase de espíritu pero... Quiero escucharlo de ti. ---

_ Vi la hora y faltaba muy poco para que tuviéramos que regresar al aula por lo que solo me limité a avisarle y desaparecer. Ciertamente no sabía cómo responder a aquella pregunta... La verdad lo había olvidado por completo... No me importaba el compartir cuerpo con mi Hikari y a él tampoco le molesta... Tampoco siento la necesidad de un nombre aunque a veces me llame "Yami" y tampoco me importaba lo que era o lo que fui, simplemente quería disfrutar el estar con Yugi todo lo que pudiera, y si tenía que durar toda la vida pues que así sea... Pero... Debido a su pregunta esa insertidumbre volvió a nacer en mi, aquella inseguridad que había dejado años atrás había vuelto... Y comenzaba a atormentarme nuevamente... ¿Que fue de mi antes de esta vida?... ¿Porque ahora no soy nada más que un ente dentro de un artefacto antiguo...? _

_ Todas esas preguntas deberían mortificarme la existencia día tras día pero... _

_ _

_ Simplemente esas emociones no llegan a mi... Aunque es un poco obvio el porqué... _

* * *

_ **~** **Después** **~** _

\--- ¡Adiós yug! ¡Nos vemos mañana! ---

\--- ¡Adiós Joey! ¡Vallan con cuidado! ---

_ Estos se _ _despidieron de Yugi para que cada quien tomara su camino a casa..._

_Durante el camino este estuvo muy callado... casi no decía palabra alguna lo cual era de lo mas de extraño ya que acostumbra a ser muy ruidoso y más cuando se encuentra solo._

_Llegamos a casa y el abuelo nos dió la bienvenida con una alegre sonrisa mientras yo solo esperaba a que este pudiera ayudarme a saber que pasaba con Yugi, lastimosamente no fue así, este llego y fue directamente hacia su habitación para hacer sus tareas dejando al abuelo solo en la planta de abajo._

_\--- Yugi... ¿Sucede algo? ---_

\--- ¿Uh? ¡No! ¡Solo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y quiero concentrarme para poder dejar de pensar en la estúpida tarea de matemáticas! --- _Decía en un berrinche a lo cual solo pude reír._

_\--- Oh vale Jajaja... ¿Quieres que te deje solo? ---_

\--- ¿No podrías ayudarme? Haces cálculos muy rápidos durante los duelos cuando se trata de bajar puntos de vida. ---

_\--- Jajajaja bueno... Solo es cálculo rápido, dudo mucho que pueda ayudarte con esas cosas que no usan números... ---_

\--- Me gustaría verte hablando con mi profesor de matemáticas... ---

_\--- No gracias. ---_

_Este río, era una pequeña pero agradable conversación, al parecer ¿Me estaba preocupando por nada?_   
_Después dió un suspiro pesado para tirarse en su cama y quedarse viendo a no sé dónde..._

_\--- Aibou... ¿Seguro que no pasa nada? --- Insistí._

\--- Como detesto que hagas eso... ---

_\--- ¿Que? ---_

\--- Nada... --- _Se volteó para dormir boca abajo... Supongo que su intención era ignorarme..._

_\--- ¿Estas molesto con Migo? ---_

\--- Un poco... ---

_\--- Si pudiera te invitaría a un helado ya que Joey siempre compra tu perdón de esa manera pero... Ya que no puedo tendré que hablar. ---_

_Este trato de reír discretamente a lo que falló totalmente._

\--- Solo... Me gustaría que no te guardaras las cosas para ti solo... Se que te pasa algo... Nuestro duelo con pegasus no ah sido como cualquier otro, sé que te afecto... Lo sé. El problema es que no se como solucionarlo ya que no hablas de eso conmigo... ---

_\--- Siendo sincero... Si, después de nuestro duelo con Pegasus eh estado muy... Pensativo respecto a lo sucedido y a lo que puede pasar... Pegasus dijo cosas que... Pondrían a pensar a más de uno y en especial a mí ya que son cosas que parece ser que me involucran... Es un acertijo que tengo que resolver... ---_

\--- Yo soy bueno armando rompecabezas... ---

\--- _No... No entiendes mi punto. ---_

\--- ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Pero simplemente no entiendo porque no quieres decirme tus problemas! ---

_\--- Son mis problemas Yugi, no quiero cargarte con más responsabilidades... ---_

\--- No te preocupes por eso... ¡Solo quiero que confíes en mí! ---

_\--- ¡Confio en ti Yugi! ¡Pero esto es algo que yo tengo que hacer! ---_

\--- ¡Si te ayudo será el doble de rápido y preciso! ---

_\--- ¡No eso no e-!! ---_

_\---_ ¡¿Entonces que es?! ¡Dime! ---

_\--- ¡Y-Yo no quiero que te pase nada! --- Grite finalmente... Tape de inmediato mi boca al decir esto... Yugi solo me veía impresionado con esos grandes ojos que tiene... Me sentía tan avergonzado en este momento... --- N-No... Yo... ---_

\--- ... ¿Yami?... ---

_Era débil contra eso..._

_\--- Solo... Que, una de las piezas del rompecabezas que tengo que armar es saber porque tu alma no se corrompió... ---_

\--- ¿Ah? ---

_\--- Es complicado de explicar. ---_

_Se sentó en la silla y puso cara de atención, la que siempre ponía con el profesor de historia solo que ahora un poco más seria._

\--- Prosigue... ---

_No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, frente a esos ojos tan brillantes no podía ocultar nada... Por lo que solo decidí hablar..._

_\--- Durante nuestro duelo con Pegasus... La energía mágica que puso en el campo es un tipo de magia muy poderosa y peligrosa... Capaz de abrir temporalmente un portal hacia el... ---_

\--- ¿Hacia el que? ---

_En su mundo sería la equivalencia al infierno pero... No me gustaría llamarlo así... Por lo que solo se me ocurrió inventar una estupidez._

_\--- Algo llamado reino de las sombras... ---_

\--- ? ---

_\--- Prosigo... Entonces el efecto especial de esto es que corrompe toda la energía viva que se cruce por su camino (incluyendo almas) y las transforma a su energía de oscuridad, volviendo todo lo que este inmerso en ella parte de si misma como tal... Haciendo que se fortalezca y gane cada vez más poder para poder corromper almas más y más fuertes... Pero con Tigo... Por alguna razón está magia no funciono... ---_

\--- ¿Que? --- _El rostro de Yugi cambio casi que de inmediato a uno más preocupado y asustado... Me estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado hacer esto._

_\--- El reino de las sombras no quiso corromperte... Quiso destruirte directamente... Puede que sea algo involucrado con tu alma, quizás seas más poderoso que yo pero... Al mismo tiempo más débil frente a los problemas hablando en el sentido de la resistencia... O puede que solo trate de hacerme daño apartandome de tu lado... No lo sé, es algo que tengo que resolver... Por eso no quería decírtelo... ---_

\--- Entiendo... ---

_\--- Yugi... ---_

\--- Yami... ¿Somos amigos no es cierto? ---

_\--- Claro que si... ¿Porque preguntas eso? ---_

\--- Recuérdame... ¿Que eres? ---

_\--- ¿Yugi? ---_

\--- Solo contesta. ---

_Este interrogatorio era extraño._

_\--- Soy un espíritu residente en tu cuerpo que comparte tu mente... ---_

\--- ¿Pero el cuerpo sigue siendo mío verdad? ---

- _\-- Por su puesto. ---_

\--- Vale, recapitulemos... --- _De la nada se levantó y se dirigió a mi. ---_ 1\. Aclaramos que este es mi cuerpo. 2. Aclaramos que tú quieres encargarte de tus problemas y 3. Aclaramos que somos amigos ¿No es así? _\---_

_\--- 1. No veo relación entre las preguntas 2. Deberías empezar a hacer tu tarea de matemáticas y 3. Ciertamente tengo miedo de tu actitud en este momento. ---_ **5**

\--- ¡No vale! ¡Si me haces reír pierdo mi cara sería! --- _Se quejaba mientras me veía con rabia/risas._

_\--- Prefiero la cara del Yugi tierno come hamburguesas... ---_

\--- ¡Yami! ---

_\--- ¡Quiero a mi come hamburguesas! ---_

\--- ¡Está en el baño! ¡Ahora- ---

_\--- Pff... ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Que demonios?! ---_

\--- ¡Mooh! ¡¿Puedo continuar o no?! --- _Replicó un tanto molesto pero aguantandose la risa._

_\--- Vale vale, prosigue. --- Dije tratando de calmarme lo más rápido que pude, esté solo me veía con una mueca entre enojado y ¿sonriente? No lo sabia, pero no ayudaba a que lo tomara en serio._

\--- Bueno... Quiero que recuerdes algo... ---

_\--- ¿Y que sería eso...? --- Respondí con nerviosismo._

\--- ¡¿Tu eres un espíritu que habita mi cuerpo y que ocasionalmente toma el control CON MI PERMISO?! ---

_\--- ¿Si?... ---_

\--- ¡NO! ¡No lo haces! ¡Jamás me has pedido permiso para controlar mi cuerpo y quitarme mi juicio, nunca lo has hecho y estoy seguro de que nunca lo harás! ---

_\--- ¿Y eso te molesta Aibou?... --- Mencioné triste... Su tono sonaba molesto y con razón..._

_\---_ No es así... ---

_\--- ¿Eh? ---_

\--- Siempre tomas el control de la situación por tu cuenta cuando me encuentro en peligro... Eso es lo que para mí te hace un gran amigo Yami... ---

_\--- Aibou... ---_

\--- Se que son tus problemas, pero yo también eh tenido los míos y de todas formas tu presencia interviene lo quiera oh no para salvarme el trasero... ¡Es mi turno de que yo sea el entrometido! No me interesa si quieres o no quieres que lo haga... ¡Es mi cuerpo y si vas a utilizarlo tendrás que usar todo el paquete Yugi! Así que te aconsejo que te saques de la cabeza el hecho de que vas a estar solo en esto por que estarás muy equivocado... ¿Ok?... No quiero que sufras todo tú solo... --- _Su semblante cambio a uno triste al decir lo último... Creo... Que el que yo sufra causa dolor en mi Aibou..._

_Mi corazón se derritió ante aquellas palabras, solo mire al frente con firmeza y asentí con el rostro, a lo que Yugi sonrió._

_\--- Tienes razón... Lamento ser tan obstinado Hikari... Gracias por tu apoyo en esto. ---_

__Me sonrió con amabilidad... Como amaba esa sonrisa... Podía alegrarme en cualquier momento con solo verla acompañada de ese sentimiento hogareño que siempre sentía en nuestras platicas...  
_ _

_ Después de ello, termine ayudándolo con su tarea de matemáticas... Soy muy fácil de manipular ante sus manos... _

_ Aunque podía ver una pequeña risilla burlona en su rostro... ¿Que planeas Aibou? _ ** 9 **

__  
_ _

_ Es un maestro de la manipulación... Almenos con Migo... (Ok... Solo con Migo, aunque eso es ser un poco más especial ¿no? ) _


	4. No me importa

_Hoy era domingo, no había escuela por lo que Yugi decidió salir con sus amigos a divertirse un rato... A ser adolescentes._ **1**

_Joey solo bromeaba y gritaba como siempre, Tristán le seguía el juego mientras Tea hablaba con Yugi y bueno, mi Aibou solo le prestaba atención a lo que dijera mientras caminaban._

\--- ¿Y a dónde iremos? Solo estamos por ahí sin rumbo... --- _Decía Joey un poco aburrido._

 _\---_ Bueno... Hace poco escuché que una nueva tienda de juegos se había instalado en la ciudad... Y las ventas en mi casa han bajado mucho por lo que me gustaría ir a ver qué tan buena es... ---

\--- ¿Seguro es por eso? ¿O solo quieres ir a jugar Yugi? --- _Le preguntaba Joey un tanto juguetón mientras le veía acusatoriamente_

\--- Bueno... --- _Jugaba con sus dedos... Había sido descubierto._

\--- A veces me pregunto si en verdad hay un chico de 15 años dentro de ese cuerpecito jajaja. ---

\--- ¡Oye! ¿Cuántas veces ya les eh mostrado mis papeles? ¡Y además tengo 16! --- _Bufaba molesto... ¿Se refiere a sus documentos de ciudadanía? ¿Hasta ese extremo ah tenido que llegar?_

\--- ¡Jajaja bien! ¡A la tienda de juegos! --- _Declaraba Tristán emocionado._

_Todos apoyaban esto por lo que Yugi se puso muy contento... La verdad es que si actúa como un niño..._

_Tiempo después llegamos y era sorprendente, parecía un parque de juegos para cualquier infante, era como una especie de Arcade/Guardería/Tienda... No sabría cómo describirlo... Había juegos colgados en los anaqueles mientras que en otros estaban los juegos ya puestos para que los visitantes pudieran probarlos... Y había colores y figuras por todos lados al estilo de una guardería..._

_Era un lugar un tanto raro y muy colorido para mi gusto..._   
_Mi Aibou pensó lo mismo respecto a los colores pero lo demás fue como una maravilla ante sus ojos... Había encontrado su hogar )?_

\--- ¡Mira Yugi! ¡Duelo de monstruos! --- _Exclamó Joey entusiasmado._

_Al ver era sorprendente... Habían pequeñas arenas de duelo distribuidas por varias partes del lugar... En total eran 6 y todas cabían perfectamente debido a lo grande que era esta tienda._

_Joey a rastras nos llevó a que tuviéramos un pequeño duelo amistoso... Obviamente yo no me entrometi, era el momento de Yugi, así que deje que lo disfrutará como duelista que es._

_Y obviamente ganó._

_Después de estar probando juegos por todos lados se decidió que se separarían y cada quien jugaría el juego de su preferencia... Ya que a Tea le gustaría bailar en alguna de esas máquinas para duelos de baile, a Tristán le gustaría batallar con pistolas en aquel juego futurista, y Joey solo quería probar todo, ya que era gratis... Así que nosotros nos quedamos concentrados en un pequeño juego de estrategia oculto en uno de los rincones del lugar._

_Todo iba muy bien, Yugi estaba feliz, seguramente los chicos también se divertían y el juego estaba muy entretenido, en realidad si te presentaba un reto... Un descanso después de lo sucedido en el reino de los duelistas era lo mejor... Hasta que un desagradable payaso se nos acerco con la intención de hacernos ¿Reír?... No sé que es lo que quería pero a Yugi le causaba un poco de miedo porque siendo honesto... Era un payaso horrible._

\--- ¡Niño! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te gustaría probar los demás juegos? ---

\--- N-No gracias señor... Me estoy divirtiendo con este... ---

\--- ¡Pues eres realmente bueno! Nadie había logrado llegar a ese nivel... ---

\--- Bueno... Soy bueno en los juegos que te pongan a pensar jejeje... --- _Pero, teniendo en cuenta que Yugi es Yugi, jamás ignoraria a aquel señor por el echo de que se vea mal, mi Aibou no es alguien prejuicioso... Pero aún así tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto..._

_Y más aún cuando los ojos de ese payaso se fijaron en el rompecabezas..._

\--- ¿Que traes ahí niño? --- _Pregunto de una manera un tanto escalofriante._

\--- Oh... Es mi amuleto... Es muy preciado para mi... ---

\--- ¿Es un poco grande no? --- _Dijo tomándolo supongo que "Tratando" de sentir su peso. Yugi se puso muy nervioso con esto._

\--- S-Si pero... No me pesa. ---

\--- ¿No te gustaría hacer un intercambio con Migo? ---

\--- ¿I-Intercambio? ---

\--- Si, te daré lo que quieras por esa bonita sortija. --- _Podía ver los ojos de ese payaso... Estaban llenos de codicia... Odio... Y egoísmo._

\--- Lo lamento... No estoy dispuesto a cambiar mi rompecabezas por nada, como ya dije, es muy preciado para mi así que no, lo siento. --- _Dijo para voltearse de nuevo a concentrarse en su juego._

_El payaso se irritó mucho... Al ver que Yugi había rechazado su oferta se volvió impulsivo... Tomo a mi Aibou de la cabeza y lo azotó contra el tablero de comandos de aquel juego... ¡Y mientras lo hacia había tomado el rompecabezas! ¡Ya era muy tarde para que yo pudiera hacer algo!_

_El separarme de Yugi fue muy doloroso... Aquel hombre había tomado el rompecabezas y había huido hacia alguna parte del lugar, mientras que mi Aibou solo nos perseguía desde atrás..._

_Yugi nunca fue ni ah sido rápido corriendo... Pero llevaba el paso lo más cerca que podía... Realmente se esforzaba por tratar de alcanzarme... Aunque ya no era capaz de verme debido a que el rompecabezas no estaba en sus manos nuestro vínculo no se había roto... Podía sentir la desesperación en su corazón... Y estoy seguro que el puede hacerlo también._

_Después de correr por un rato finalmente llegamos a un lugar extraño... Como una especie de pequeña cueva oculta detrás del establecimiento en el cual nos encontramos a una persona inesperada..._

_\---_ ¡¿Duke?! ---

\--- Hola... Yugi... --- _Sonrió de manera siniestra mientras aquel payaso aparecía de detrás suyo._

\--- ¿Q-Que significa esto? ¿Duke? ---

_Yugi se sentía decepcionado pero al mismo tiempo triste... Ya que Duke Devlin hace poco había entrado a la escuela y se habían llevado bien... Hasta ahora._

_El plan de aquel payaso era siniestro..._

_Al parecer el abuelo ganó el rompecabezas en una apuesta con este payaso hace muchos años atrás... Ni siquiera había nacido Yugi... Y quería venganza por esto... El "legítimo" heredero del rompecabezas del milenio debió ser su hijo Duke en vez de Yugi... Por lo que sus poderes no le pertenecían a mi Aibou... Para ellos el destino eran patrañas inventadas que la gente utiliza para tener argumentos consigo por lo que... Si podían ganar en un juego extraño que no había visto antes contra mi aibou, la pertenencia del rompecabezas pasaría a ellos y la historia se repetiría..._

_El problema estuvo en que Yugi cometió el error de decirles sobre cómo funciona esto..._

**"Aquel que resuelva el rompecabezas del milenio obtendrá un gran poder para juzgar al bien y al mal, será el descendiente y reencarnación de los _Yami no game_ y el vocero de la oscuridad"**

_Yugi trato de convencerlos de esta manera pero... Termino todo mucho peor..._

\--- ¡Mi hijo resolverá el rompecabezas! ¡Y será el nuevo portador de la oscuridad! ---

_Casi no podía creer lo que sucedía, trato una y otra y otra vez hasta que de un fuerte golpe contra la pared termino por hacer añicos el rompecabezas... Lo último que Vi fue el rostro en lágrimas de Yugi al ver el tesoro por el que tanto había luchado y el que contenía mi ser destruirse en mil pedazos..._

_Después de ese momento... No recuerdo nada..._   
  


* * *

_ Estaba nuevamente en ese lugar oscuro que consideraba mi escondite al principio de toda esta travesía... la oscuridad ya no era tan presente, el inmenso laberinto contenido dentro de mi mente era confuso, y un misterio aún sin respuesta para mi... Busque por todas partes la puerta que me llevaría a la recámara de Yugi y me permitiría ver lo que sucede afuera... Busque con desespero por todos lados la gran puerta del ojo que pareciera haber desaparecido como si nada. Estaba tan preocupado por Yugi ¡¿Que había pasado?! ¡Odiaba este lugar! ¡Siempre que algo malo sucede aparezco aquí! _

_ Trate de calmarme y reevaluar mis opciones... Podría quedarme aquí y esperar a que las cosas se solucionen... O podría perder el tiempo buscando la salida en el millar de puertas que hay aquí. _

_Simplemente todas las respuestas que se me ocurrían eran desalentadoras. Pensé en darme por vencido y aceptar mi destino fuera el que fuera... Pero una voz conocida reavivó la llama de la esperanza en mi._

\--- ¿Yugi? ---

\--- _¡¿J-Joey?! --- Grite con desespero mientras veía a todas partes buscando la figura de ese rubio._

\--- ¡Yugi! ---

_ \--- ¡Joey! ¡¿Dónde est--- _

\--- ¡YUGI! ¡Amigo resiste! ---

_ \--- ¿Q-Que? --- _

_ No se refería a mi... ¡Hablaba con Yugi! ¡Todavía está con migo! _

_ Escuchaba sus voces pero no podía verlos... Pero... Si los escuchaba significa que están por algún lado... ¡Tengo que encontrar la puerta! ¡Yugi me necesita! _

_ Busque nuevamente ya con más ánimos aquella puerta que daría la salida para mi. Finalmente... ¡Ahí estaba! No dude ni un momento y de inmediato fui a ella. _

_ Había salido, aquella sensación de hace un tiempo atrás cuando Yugi armó el rompecabezas volvía a repetirse... Un sentimiento de vitalidad y un gran poder me inundaban y sentía a mi alma como nueva. _

_ Pero esa agradable sensación termino por desaparecer al ver la situación actual... _ ** + **

\--- ¡YUGI! ¡SUELTA EL ROMPECABEZAS! ---

_¡¿Q-Que estaba pasando?!_

_¡Había fuego por todos lados! Joey solo le gritaba una y otra vez a Yugi que resistiera y que soltará el rompecabezas, Yugi con la poca fuerza que tenía se aferraba con tristeza al amuleto que por alguna razón estaba clavado a una mesa a través de una hasta entre las cadenas... Es... Literal ¡Una situación mortal!_

_De inmediato pensé... No permitiría que Yugi muriera aquí... El tomar el control del cuerpo ahora no serviría para nada ya que con todo el fuego también terminaría por desmayarme debido a la cantidad de químicos alrededor... Solo Joey podría salvarnos ahora... Pero el desespero y los gritos no lo dejaban pensar con claridad por lo que yo tendría que idear algo... Pensé en los posibles finales que podían ocurrir ahora..._

_Que Joey nos abandone._

_Que la estructura se debilite lo suficiente para que nos caiga encima._

_Que de alguna manera Joey logré hacer que Yugi suelte el amuleto y salir vivos de aquí... Solo que dejándome atrás..._

_Todo de alguna manera era negativo lo cual comenzaba a estresarme... Quedaba poco tiempo y la decisión era aquí y ahora ... ¿Que podía hacer?..._

_Vi a Yugi... Este me veía con una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible entre el fuego... Estaba feliz de verme, No entendía que había sucedido pero algo muy malo había pasado durante el tiempo que me fui, el corazón de Yugi se sentía destrozado pero a la vez... ¿lleno de dicha?... Solo lloraba mientras se aferraba con cada vez menos fuerza al rompecabezas... Y-Yugi..._

_Empecé a caer en el desespero y terror... Yugi... Lo estaba perdiendo nuevamente... Trate de buscar otra salida, como último intento de supervivencia, hasta que finalmente la Vi... Sobre la mesa había como una bandeja de piedra circular muy gruesa, parecía ser alguna clase de juego maldito debido a los detalles que traía y la cantidad exagerada de amuletos a su alrededor que estaban siendo consumidos por las llamas... Esto era nuevo pero... Trate de usar la magia del rompecabezas para comunicarme con Joey... Y después de varios intentos finalmente lo logré. No pude decir más de 1 palabra pero fue suficiente para que esté entendiera la idea._

_No era nada difícil, solo usar aquel juego como palanca para desatascar el rompecabezas de aquella base, aprovechar de alguna forma aquella estructura complicada y detallada que tenía a nuestro favor._

****

_ Mi plan funcionó y sin perder un solo segundo más Joey cargo a Yugi en brazos y con rapidez logramos escapar del incendio... _ ** + **

  


_ uestros amigos nos esperaban afuera del lugar, rogando y con lágrimas en los ojos que estuviéramos bien, por suerte la  valentía de Joey y la fuerza de Yugi fue suficiente para salvar nuestras vidas... _

_Todos corrieron de inmediato a ver qué Yugi y Joey estuvieran bien... Los bomberos ya con todos los civiles fuera del lugar procedieron a apagar las llamas... Al parecer estaban esperando que saliéramos... incluso el abuelo que seguramente fue llamado por los bomberos a ver a su nieto..._   


__

_... ¿Completo el rompecabezas?... Realmente quiero saber que fue lo que sucedió... Y durante todo este tiempo, Yugi ni por un solo segundo se alejó del rompecabezas..._

_Estas cosas eran las que hacían a mis sentidos perder la cabeza, estaba triste por la salud actual de mi Aibou, pero muy feliz de que no pudieron separarnos, de que peleará por mi, y obviamente de que todavía siguiera vivo._ **7**

_En poco tiempo una ambulancia llegó y nos llevó al hospital, Joey y el abuelo se subieron al auto con nosotros a ayudar al soporte médico con nuestro cuidado, por suerte, solo hubo que curar unas cuantas quemaduras menores y ponernos una mascarilla de oxígeno. Pero lastimosamente la parte más herida de Yugi fueron sus manos, había armado el rompecabezas en medio del fuego y esté al ser metal se calentó tanto que terminó por quemarlas... Y después de todo tuvieron que vendarselas..._   
_En el hospital lo llevaron a cuidados intensivos mientras que el abuelo y Joey se quedaron con el rompecabezas en sala de espera..._

_Después de una hora más o menos dijeron que Yugi estaba bien, que solo necesitaba reposo. Pero sus manos llevarían más tiempo en curarse._

_Estos dieron un suspiro de alivio mientras pedían verle, lastimosamente el doctor se negó a esto._

\--- Bueno... ¿Podría al menos llevarle esto? -- _Dijo Joey, señalando el rompecabezas._ \--- El chico... Casi muere por esta cosa... ---

\--- ... Ok... Pero no tarden, su presencia no lo dejara descansar. --- _Decía un poco molesto para guiarnos a la habitación de Yugi, al entrar esté solo estaba sentado sobre la cama viendo hacia la ventana, admirando como desaparecía el sol._

 _\---_ ¡Yug! ---

\--- Joey... --- _Hablo con dificultad._

\--- No te preocupes, no hubo ningún herido ¡Pero el lugar se destrozó en pedazos! ---

\--- Eso... Me alegra. ---

\--- Y bueno... Pensé que te gustaría ver al otro Yugi así que... Te traje tu rompecabezas. ---

\--- J-Joey... --- _Decía con una sonrisa para extender su mano eh intentar agarrarlo._

_Algo gracioso fue ver cómo Joey se peleaba con el doctor, ya que antes de que pudiera entregarle el Rompecabezas a Yugi esté le arrebató el amuleto de las manos y lo llevo a una de las esquinas de la habitación para desinfectarlo._

_Ya después Yugi obtuvo nuevamente el Rompecabezas._

\--- Yugi... Me quedare aquí si lo deseas... --- _Recia el abuelo con tristeza mientras se aferraba al barandal de la cama, intentando no llorar._

_Yugi a pesar de estar herido, con su mano apretó con fuerza la de su abuelo, y con una sonrisa fue suficiente para decirle que estaría bien._   
_El abuelo respondió de la misma forma y después de un beso en la frente se fue, junto con Joey y el doctor que seguía peleando con mi tan adorado amigo rubio._ **2**

\--- ¿Otro yo?... --- _Este me llamó, no dude en aparecer._

\--- _Hola Yugi... ---_

\--- Yami... ---

_\--- No sabes cuánto me alegra verte Aibou... ---_

\--- Y-Yo... ---

 _\--- Shh... Estas débil y tu cuerpo lastimado... Guarda tus energías para otro momento, por ahora duerme_ _y hablaremos en la mañana._ \--- _Dije para desaparecer, sería lo mejor ahora ya que así podría descansar, pero el grito ahogado de mí Yugi me detuvo._

 _\---_ ¡NO! ---

_\--- A-Aibou... ---_

\--- N-Necesito... Habl-ar... Con ti-go... --- _Hacia un gran esfuerzo para articular palabras... Pero, en sus ojos podía ver aquel sentimiento... Realmente quería hablarme ya mismo... Sería cruel ignorarlo eh irme por los que opte por... Algo nuevo._

\--- ... _Espera un momento. ---_

\--- ¡N-No! Espe---

* * *

_\---_ ¿Ah?... ¿D-Donde estoy? ---

_\--- Yugi... C---_

\--- ¡AAAHAHHAH! --- _Este dió un fuerte grito y literal cayó hacia atrás super asustado._

_\--- ¡Hey! ¡Cálmate, soy yo! ---_

\--- ¡¿Y-Yami?! --- _Respiraba agitada mente. ---_ ¡A-Alguien me tocó! ¡Te lo juro! ¡S-Sentí una mano en mi hombro y y-yo-! ---

_\--- Wow... Tranquilízate, fui yo. ---_

\--- ¿T-Tu? P-Pero... Eres un espíritu, no puedes tocarme... ---

\--- _Aquí si... Bienvenido a mi mente Yugi. --- Dije para mostrar nuestro alrededor, y el laberinto del rompecabezas del milenio apareció._ Esté con _asombro vio a su alrededor como tratando de analizar su entorno._

\--- ¿E-Estamos en tu mente? ---

\--- _Uno de los tantos poderes del rompecabezas... --- Sonreí, esté al verme bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar. --- ¡Y-Yugi! ¿Que tienes? ---_

\--- Y-Yami... Yo... ---

_\--- ¿Aibou? ---_

\--- Perdóname... Todo esto fue mi culpa no debí... ---

_\--- No Yugi... Tengo que agradecerte... En aquel incendio pusiste tu vida en peligro por tratar de armar el Rompecabezas... Eso me deja en claro el valor que le tienes a nuestra unión... Lo cual no sabes cuánto aprecio, por lo que no tienes que disculparte, fue mi culpa por no protegerte cuando pude, así que no te culpes más ¿ok? ---_

\--- Yami... --- _Seguidamente este se acercó y con su mano tocó mi pecho... Como verificando que pudiera tocarme, para luego casi derribarme por lo fuerte que se lanzó al darme un abrazo, estaba muy triste y realmente asustado... Yugi es un niño por lo que en realidad es normal, Obviamente correspondía su abrazo... Y fue algo que me dejo sin palabras, el poder tocarle y abrazarle de esta manera simplemente era..._

_Algo maravilloso._

_\--- Aibou... ---_

\--- ¿Uh? ---

_\--- Ven, vamos a tu recamara mental... ---_

\--- ¿Que? ¿Que es eso? ---

_\--- Jmm... Ya lo verás, tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte. --- Dije, pensé en llevarlo a su habitación para que pudiéramos jugar un rato, ya que su recámara estába repleta de juegos y colores, sería un ambiente mucho más agradable para pasar el rato y tratar de relajarlo respecto a lo sucedido, pues mi recámara era fría y oscura algo no muy útil. --- ¿Te gustaría armar una nueva baraja? ---_

\--- ¿P-Podemos?... ---

_\--- Bueno... Tenemos toda la noche. --- Sonreí._

_Este finalmente me siguió el juego y acepto._

_De ahí en adelante pasamos todo el periodo de recuperación juntos, o bueno... También tuvimos un poco de compañía por parte de nuestros amigos que vinieron a visitarnos todos los días sin falta después de la escuela... Tea nos traía la tarea y al mismo tiempo nos explicaba las clases que perdíamos mientras Joey venía a molestar un rato al personal médico y a tener unos cuantos duelos con nosotros._

_De igual forma le ganamos pero era una buena experiencia educativa para el )? Preferí verlo de esa manera, Yugi solo disfrutaba el juego._

_Durante la noche mientras velaba su sueño_ _aunque no fuera del todo correcto decidí husmear un poco en sus memorias... Quería saber que fue lo que pasó y como termino en aquella situación mortal... Y lo que encontré me aturdió como nunca antes..._

__

__

__

__

_No tengo idea de cómo reaccionar después de ver esto... Solo sé que mi corazón se encuentra tan..._

_Diría que abrumado ya que es lo más cercano a lo que siento... Nuestro lazo era tan potente que hasta prefería morir junto a mi que dejarme atrás..._

_Pero... Aquel sentimiento de amor... Comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi.  
  
_

* * *

**[Después]**   
  


_\--- ¿Ya te sientes mejor Yugi? ---_

\--- Si, hoy por fin podré salir del hospital ¿Nos habremos perdido de mucho? --- _Preguntaba mientras veía embobado hacia aquel despejado cielo azul._

_ \--- Lo dudo... De seguro el abuelo pudo manejar la tienda sin nosotros... --- _

\--- Jajaja bueno, esperemos que sí... ---

_ \--- ¿Sucede algo? Noto cierto disturbio en tu mente... --- _

\--- Bueno... ---

_ \--- ¿Yugi? --- _

\--- Otro yo... No sabes esto ya que en ese momento no estabas pero... Momentos antes del incendio me encontré con bakura... Con el malo... Y cuando aquel payaso empezó a decir locuras sobre repetir la leyenda del rompecabezas y reescribir la historia... Este apareció o bueno... Almenos su voz lo hizo y dijo que... El que resuelva el rompecabezas del milenio tiene el deber de despertar la memoria pérdida del faraón elegido. ---

\--- ... ---

\--- Tu eres... ¿Un faraón? ---

_ Podía sentir en la reacción de su cuerpo el como hablar de esto le perturbaba... Pero si mencionó el tema es porque quiere hablar de ello así que, decidí no dejarlo con aquella incógnita y responder lo mejor que pude. _

_ \--- Yo... No lo sé... Mi nombre, de donde vengo o quién fui en mi vida pasada son un misterio para mi. Solo sé que existo gracias a que tú armaste el rompecabezas... --- _

\--- ... ---

_ \--- Eh investigado un poco y... En el valle de los reyes en Egipto... Hay una lápida de piedra que puede contener los artículos del milenio incluído el rompecabezas... Talvez si voy ahí... --- _

\--- ¡E-Esta bien detente! --- _Aibou..._ \--- ¡Y-Ya dejemos de hablar de esto! ---

_ \--- P-Pero Aibou yo... --- _

\--- ¡Vamonos! ¡Es hora de irnos del hospital! ¡Hay que ver a Joey y a los demás! ---

_ Lo sugirió pero ahora quería evadirme el tema completamente... Seguramente era doloroso para el hablar sobre esto tanto como a mí... Y si ese era su deseo no soy nadie para negarlo. _

_ \--- Pero... --- _

\--- ¡Seguramente los chicos traigan algunos juegos para nosotros! ---

\--- _No me importa... ---_

\--- ¿E-Eh?... ---

\--- _Aibou yo... Quiero estar contigo por siempre... Incluso si eso significa que nunca recuperare mis memorias... No importa, seré feliz si sigues siendo mi compañero. ---_

_ Al decir aquello Yugi casi que de inmediato comenzó a llorar... Podía sentir el dolor en su corazón pero al mismo tiempo un extraño sentimiento de culpa y desesperación ¿Que te sucede Yugi? _

\--- T-Te daré todas mis memorias... --- _Dijo abrazando al Rompecabezas con fuerza... Realmente no quiere que nos separemos y siendo honesto... Yo tampoco._

_ \--- Lo agradezco... --- _

_ Se mantuvo estático por un momento mientras se secaba las lágrimas que salían de sus tiernos ojos... Se le era difícil asimilar cosas de este tipo, su corazón es demasiado grande como para poder aceptarlo pero... Lo último que quiero es que mi Aibou sufra así que, si desea que estemos juntos no me molesta cumplirlo... _ ** + **

\--- _¡Aibou mira!_ \---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No acostumbro a usar muchas imágenes en mis historias pero quería demostrar que takahashi los shipeo a propósito alv xD
> 
> ¡No puede ser casualidad! >:V


	5. Una cita decisiva

\--- Mm... Tea... ---

\--- Oh ¡Hola Yugi! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tus heridas ya sanaron? ---

\--- Si... Ya me siento mucho mejor... Mmm... Oye... Estaba pensando ¿Estás libre este sábado? ---

\--- Si ¿Porque? ---

\--- Bueno... Es que el faraón últimamente a estado pensando mucho sobre su pasado, los misterios que tiene su existencia y cosas de ese tipo y yo la verdad no soy muy bueno con esas cosas asi que pensé... ¿Podrías salir un rato con el? --

\--- Oh bueno... ---

\--- ¡Por favor Tea! ---

\--- Está bien... Pero... ¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer? ---

\--- Tu siempre tienes buenos consejos... ¡Confía en ti misma! Sé que podrás ayudarlo. ---

\--- Vale... Trataré. ---

\--- ¡Bien! --- Este casi que de inmediato salió corriendo a pesar de la fuerte lluvia que caía.

\--- ¡Oye! ¡¿Y dónde es?! ---

\--- ¡El sábado a las 2 en la estación dominó! ¡Gracias Tea! ---

\--- Ay... Espero poder ser de utilidad... ---

* * *

_[Después]_

\--- Mm... ¿Cual se verá mejor? ---

_\--- Aibou ¿Que sucede? ¿Hay algo interesante en ese espejo? ---_

\--- Solo quiero ver si me veo guapo... ¿Tú qué opinas? ---

_Joder no me preguntes eso a mí..._

_\--- Te ves bien... Acomodate aquella pulsera en tu mano izquierda... ---_

\--- ¡Las pulseras son de niñas! ¡Esta es una Manilla! ---

_\--- Vale vale... Lo recordaré. ---_

\--- Listo. ¡Estoy perfecto! --- _Sonrió._

_\--- Ya en serio dime ¿Porque te estás mirando tan temprano en el espejo? ¿Que pasa? --- Estaba muy intrigado sobre esto... El no suele ser así._

\--- Jejeje... ¡Invite a Tea a una cita hoy! ---

_\--- ¡Oh! ¿Una cita? ¡Ve por ello compañero! --- Al parecer estas cosas eran muy importantes para los chicos de su edad... Y ésta sería su primera cita real por lo cual el día de hoy era muy importante. Sé que ella no trama nada malo contra yugi como aquella bruja azul pero... ¿Tea?... Pensé que ese interés romántico hacia ella había desaparecido hace un tiempo atrás... Parece que me equivoqué._

\--- Si... Solo que yo no tendré la cita... ---

_\--- ¿Que? ---_

\--- Jejeje... ---

_Oh Yugi insecto escurridizo ¿Que planeas?_

* * *

_[después]_

\--- ¿Listo o no espíritu? ¡Aquí es cuando tú participas! ---

_. . ._

_\--- ... ---_

_Oh Yugi de mier-_

_. . ._

[Reacción divertida de Yami xD (Español)](https://youtu.be/qMOkGc9udW0)

_¿Y ahora que se supone que haga?... Pensaba... No me incomodaba salir con Tea ya que somos buenos amigos pero... En el sentido de que fuera una cita ya era otra cosa ¿Como podría sobrellevar esto? En especial con este raro triángulo amoroso que tenemos aquí..._

_Al tener un encuentro incómodo nos saludamos y decidimos ir a un café cercano para_ _"Planear" lo que haríamos el día de hoy... Tea tenía muchos folletos y una cantidad increíble de papeles dentro de aquel bolso tan pequeño._

_Despues de un gran suspiro y un trago hondo de su bebida decidió hablar._

\--- ¡Oye! Mira esto, podemos ir aquí Yugi ¡La exposición del antiguo Egipto! --- _Decía con emoción mientras me mostraba la imagen del folleto._

_\--- ¿Uh?... Eso podría ser interesante Tea. --- No esperaba aquella propuesta, me tomo desprevenido pero de todas forma si me resultaba muy intrigante. Quizás ahí yo..._

\--- ¡¿Verdad que sí?! ¡Y mira esta vieja piedra! Tiene el mismo símbolo que el rompecabezas del milenio! ¡Me creerás loca pero esta exposición te ayudará a responder algunas preguntas de tu pasado! ---

_\--- Mmm... --- Trate de analizar esto... El ojo del rompecabezas era el ojo de Huyack, un símbolo de la cultura egipcia el cual trataba de dar a conocer que hablaban del Dios huyack... No necesariamente de los artículos del milenio, pero de todas formas el no ir podría ser un error... Ya que quizá sí tenga algo en relación con los artículos milenarios..._

_Al final no dije nada aparte de quedarme pensando y Tea lo malinterpreto._

\--- Oh... Podríamos hacer algo más... Si no quieres ir a la exposición, tú decide. --- _Decía con un poco más de desánimo... Realmente mi actitud podía afectar a mis allegados..._

_\--- Por favor... Debes perdonarme Tea... Últimamente me siento extraño hasta con migo mismo, hay tantos detalles sobre quién soy o de donde provengo que me frustra el no poder recordar absolutamente nada... ---_

\--- Pues ¿Porque no comenzamos con lo que si recuerdas? --- _Pregunto... Tenía una actitud un tanto nerviosa pero también muy concentrada, en verdad quería ayudarme..._

_\--- Se que mis orígenes se remontan al antiguo Egipto y que ahora resido dentro del rompecabezas del milenio pero... Eso es todo... ---_

\--- ¿Si? ---

_\--- Bueno... Cuando Yugi armó el rompecabezas por primera vez y nuestro lazo se creó... Fue como si mi espíritu hubiera renacido. ---_

\--- ¿A que te refieres con eso? ---

 _\--- Desde ese día eh sentido... Que estoy aquí por una razón, que el destino me trajo hasta Yugi para lograr algo... De gran importancia... Siempre tuve aquella sensación dentro de mi corazón pero, hasta hace poco la había ignorado solo enfocándome en lo feliz que vivía aquí con todos ustedes y con Yugi pero... Con esto de_ _Bakura_ y _las apariciones de este nuevo malvado con supuestamente otro artículo del milenio son cosas que sencillamente no puedo pasar por alto... Y... Después de habernos separado en aquel incendio... Esa sensación se hizo aún más fuerte... Quizá la clave para entender el porque estoy aquí, yace en mi pasado. ---_

\--- Pues si te hace sentir mejor... Estoy pasando por lo mismo... ---

_\--- ¿Que? --- ¿A que se refería con eso? Ahora sí estaba muy intrigado._

\--- Mi situación no es exactamente igual a la tuya pero... No estoy segura del porque estoy aquí o lo que me deparará el futuro. ---

_\--- Entiendo... ---_

\--- Por ahora solo escucharé a mi corazón... Y veré a dónde me lleva, y mi corazón me dice que luche por mi sueño de ser bailarina... ---

_\--- Es grandioso Tea... Siempre le digo a Yugi que siga a su corazón. --- En duelo de monstruos pero el mensaje queda claro..._

\--- Y quien sabe, quizás descubra que bailar no es para mi pero no lo sabré a menos que lo intente ¡Lo que trato de decir es que no consideres a lo desconocido como un enemigo, míralo como una aventura! --- _Una sonrisa se coló en su rostro y con mucha energía se levantó de la mesita en la cual estábamos tomando el_ café. --- ¡Genial acabo de inspirarme mucho... ¡Salgamos! ¡Vamos a ver qué nos tiene deparado el mundo! ---

_Me levanté y trate de seguirla, sinceramente no sabía que tenía planeado._

_\--- ¿Y adónde iremos? ---_

\--- ¡A donde sea, solo salgamos a experimentar! ---

_\--- De acuerdo. ---_

_Después de esto terminamos yendo a muchos lugares, a una tienda de música un tanto rara, no tenía ni idea de cómo accionar los reproductores por lo que Tea tuvo que asistirme... Lo mismo fue para ponerme los audífonos ya que estos eran de ese tipo que tiene que cruzar la cabeza y bueno... mi cabello no es muy útil en este tipo de situaciones... Luego fuimos al parque ya que ella creía que una pequeña conexión con la naturaleza por más pequeña que fuera podría ayudarme a organizar las cosas en mi mente..._

_Lo único que conseguí fue que una paloma anidara en mi cabeza... ¿Cómo le explicaré esto a Yugi? Era extraño tener estos animales encima... Aunque para Tea resultaran tiernos a mí me terminaban de ser un tanto.... Desagradables..._

_También fuimos a ver una película de "Drama" creo que se le llama así pero... No me termino de gustar._

_Algo interesante fue que mientras caminábamos por ahí encontré un lugar al cual quería entrar._

_\--- ¡Mira tea! Aquí se puede intercambiar cartas del duelo de monstruos... ---_

\--- ¡Felicidades! Debe ser tu día de suerte. ---

_\--- Mmm... --- ¿Debería? Porque las cartas que tengo no son del todo mías, en parte son de Yugi por lo que quizás no sea apropiado intercambiar alguna de estas cartas sin su consentimiento... Pues como yo, esté tiene un vínculo muy fuerte con las cartas de nuestra baraja que con tanto esmero y dedicación formamos..._

\--- ¡Vamos! Entremos a ver cómo es. --- _Tea me arrastró así que en cualquier caso le podía echar la culpa. Luego me sentí mal por pensar aquello y decidí ser responsable. Ya dentro no dude en irme a los anaqueles de cartas... Aunque me sentía como un traidor debía admitir que aquella tienda era mejor que la del abuelo respecto a surtido y mercancía..._

_\--- Ambas cartas son muy poderosas... ---_

_Me lleve unos cuantos sobres con migo los cuales Tea pago..._

_Aibou planeo todo esto pero se le olvidó darme algo de dinero... Me sentía descortés por hacerla pagar todo..._

_\--- ¡La espada de la fuerza de luz! ¡Es una carta de trampa excelente! Y un cambio sabio. ---_

\--- ¿Estás emocionado? --- _Me pregunto con una sonrisa._

_\--- Creo que podría decirse que si. ---_

\--- ¡Bien! ¡Ahora iremos al arcade! ---

_\--- ¿Uh?... --- Nuevamente me arrastraron al interior._

_Conocía este lugar ya que a Yugi le gustaba mucho venir aquí cuando era más pequeño... Aunque tenía que decir que no eran de mi agrado pues prefiero aquellos juegos antiguos de mesa en el cual le veías el rostro al otro jugador o aquellos juegos rápidos que hacía para probar el valor de las personas cuando para ese entonces hacia " **Yami no games"** El punto es que nada me llamaba la atención, Yugi es más aficionado de estas cosas que yo._

_Aunque tampoco se me dan mal._

_Después de un intenso duelo de baile contra un tramposo (En el cual yo no participe) Decidimos por ir a visitar el muelle, ya que en este se produce una hermosa vista del atardecer._

\--- ¡Eso fue sorprendente! ¿Viste la mirada de ese sujeto? Espero que el que lo haya vencido en su propio juego le cierre la boca un rato. ---

_\--- Estuviste genial hoy... --- Respire hondo y decidí hablar. --- ¿Sabes Tea? Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste antes... ---_

\--- ¿Que fue lo que dije exactamente... Podrías recordarmelo? ---

_\--- Dijiste que también estabas insegura sobre tu vida. Y que cuando dudabas seguías a tu corazón... ---_

\--- S-Si... ---

_\--- Bueno... Tendré en cuenta tu consejo... Gracias Tea. ---_

\--- Yugi... ---

_\--- ¿Si? ---_

\--- Yo... Quiero que sepas algo... --- _Decía mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos._

 _\--- ¿Umm? ¿Y que sería? ---_ _Pregunté un poco desinteresado... Adoraba este tipo de paisajes, eran simplemente hermosos._

\--- T-Tu... Tú me gustas... ---

_Me quedé de piedra al escuchar aquello... Tea se había declarado así como así y casi que de inmediato me puse nervioso respecto a lo siguiente a ocurrir... ¿Que le podría responder?..._

_\--- ¿Por... Por qué dices eso? ---_

\--- B-Bueno... --- _Su rostro cambio a uno muy rojizo, estaba bastante ruborizada mientras pensaba lo que iba a decir, no lo voy a negar, se veía tierna con ese tono de color en su rostro pero al mismo tiempo incomodaba cada vez más la_ _situación_. --- S-Simplemente que... Cada vez que apareces mi corazón comienza a latir muy fuertemente... Es... Como una señal creo yo... ---

_\--- ... --- Desvíe la mirada, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que podría decir... Digo, es nuestra mejor amiga y obvio que le tengo un aprecio y cariño especial pero... Lo que ella siente por cada uno de nosotros es diferente... Y algo que no podría funcionar... --- Mira Tea yo... Me alaga el que me digas algo así pero... Me temo que no siento lo mismo por ti... ---_

_Está dió un hondo suspiro y miro nuevamente hacia el firmamento..._

\--- Siendo sincera me lo vi venir... --- _Decía con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos amenazaban con llorar_.

_\--- T-Tea... ¿Te encuentras bien? --- Le pregunté preocupado, me sentía culpable ya que esto lo ocasione yo... Y triste porque no me gustaba verla de esta manera._

\--- Si solo... No te preocupes, es algo... Natural cuando te rechazan... --- _Dijo mientras con su mano se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro._

_\--- Lo lamento... ---_

\--- E-Esta bien... No te disculpes solo un tiempo a solas me ayudara a recomponerme... ---

_\--- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? --- Pregunté, solo me quedaba el ser cortés._

\--- Si... Gracias, pero me gustaría ver este sol un poco más... Además, aún nos queda la exposición egipcia. --- _Sonrió. Cada vez se parecía más a Yugi, aunque la tristeza la invadiera su sonrisa no desaparecería._

_Acepte para volver a mirar... El aura enérgica y segura de Tea ahora estaba muy débil, sus sollozos ahogados me hacían sentir cada vez peor aunque ella tratara lo más que podía de ocultarlos. Realmente estaba siendo fuerte..._

\--- Yugi... No quiero ser pesada pero... ¿Podría saber por qué...? ---

_\--- ¿El porqué que?... ---_

\--- El porque no te gustó... ---

_\--- Oh... Pues... --- Joder que incómodo era esto ¡¿Por qué me haces pasar por estas cosas Aibou?! --- Principalmente diría porque simplemente no puedo aceptar un compromiso de noviazgo o más de eso... Ya que este no es mi cuerpo Tea... Soy un espíritu residente en el rompecabezas que comparte consciencia con el portador original que sería el Yugi mutou que tú conoces... Simplemente si decidiera aceptar no sería justo con Yugi... ---_

\--- Entiendo... Pero eso es respecto a lo físico... ¿Y lo emocional? --- _Era insistente... Pero me supongo que es normal cuando te encuentras con el corazón roto..._

_\--- Bueno... --- ¿Debería decirle o no? Mis manos temblaban junto a mis palabras._

\--- ¿Te gusta alguien?... --- _Lo dijo tan de repente y frentero que me ahogue con mi propia saliva..._  
 _Después de recomponer la compostura pensé en mi respuesta, y finalmente decidí lo que haría._

_\--- Tea... Eres mi amiga y por lo tanto confío plenamente en ti... Así que... Te contaré algo ¿ok? Pero esto es algo que no podrás decirle nisiquiera a mi otro yo... ---_

\--- C-Claro... ---

_\--- Tienes razón en esa parte... Estoy enamorado de alguien... Por eso, no puedo corresponderte. ---_

\--- Lo supuse... --- _Sonrío mientras me veía con_... _Diría que comprensión. --_ \- Debe de ser doloroso para ti... ---

_\--- C-Creo... ---_

\--- ¿Eh? No... ¿Sientes dolor respecto a ella? ---

_\--- Bueno... Esa es una de mis mayores incógnitas, tome la decisión de quedarme aquí solo porque mi corazón me lo pedía... Pero al mismo tiempo también me pide un gran sacrificio el cual no estoy dispuesto a tomar ya que los perdería para siempre... En mi caso no puedo ni confiar en mi propio corazón ya que este no tiene un camino fijo a tomar... ---_

\--- Dios... Tu situación es terrible... ---

_\--- Y se pondrá peor cuando sepas de quién estoy enamorado... ---_

\--- ¿Vas a decírmelo?... ---

_Di un hondo suspiro y finalmente confesé..._

_\--- Bueno... No sería justo si yo me lo reservará cuando tú tuviste el valor de decirme quién te gustaba así que... Bueno... Respóndeme una pregunta... ---_

\--- ¿Cual es? ---

_\--- ¿Hay algo más patético que amarse a sí mismo? ---_

_Al principio Tea no lo comprendió bien, su rostro de confusión dejaba en claro que no lo había entendido, incluso hasta se veía un poco ofendida debido a que sonaba como si me estuviera burlando de ella. Luego de pensarlo durante unos momentos la sorpresa hizo presencia en su rostro y no pude evitar sentirme terriblemente apenado._

\--- ¿E-Es en serio?... ---

_\--- Si... Lo sé ¡Es deprimente! --- Dije para después ocultar mi rostro entre mis manos... Seguramente me veía patético..._

\--- ¿Estás enamorado del otro Yugi?... ---

_Asentí con la cabeza, esto era una conversación muy incómoda._

_\--- Si... Conozco a Yugi desde hace mucho tiempo y... Digamos que siento algo muy profundo hacia el mucho más grande que un amor de amistad, como decías tú, mi corazón se acelera y enloquece solo con hablarle y... Pierdo gran parte de mi razón cuando hace un gesto tan normal como es el sonreír... ---_

\--- Wow... ---

_\--- A-Amm... Bueno... --- Me había dejado llevar nuevamente, ahora que caía en cuenta de lo que había dicho no podía evitar el ponerme rojo... ¡No podía creer que había dicho algo así! Y peor aun... ¡A Tea!_

\--- Yo... Nunca pensé que su vínculo llegaría a tal magnitud... ---

_\--- Si bueno... Desgraciadamente es unidireccional así que... Vinculo no sería la palabra apropiada... --- No pude evitar usar un tono de resentimiento en mis palabras._

\--- Debe ser duro... Y más cuando se trata de Yugi jajaja... El no es... Precisamente el tipo de chico que note ese tipo de señales. ---

_\--- Y que lo digas... --- Apoye mi cabeza sobre mis brazos en señal de frustración, en realidad era bastante molesto el hecho de que eso pasará._

\--- Dijiste que tu corazón te llevaba a una decisión que te obligaría a tomar un sacrificio... ¿Cual es? ---

_\--- Bueno... El motivo por el que mi espíritu permanece en este mundo es debido a que Yugi resolvió el rompecabezas del milenio y mi alma reside dentro de él... Soy un ente vagante que no recuerda nada sobre su vida por lo que solo comparto las memorias de mi Aibou, y debido a eso tenemos un vínculo especial... Pero si descubro los misterios que rodean mi historia... Temo por que ese vínculo se rompa y tenga que marcharme dejandolos a todos ustedes atrás, no digo que no quiera saber cómo fue mi vida pasada... Siempre eh tenido curiosidad por saber qué tipo de persona fui y si tuve algo de importancia en la historia de Egipto como faraón... Pero... No estoy dispuesto a perderlos a ustedes, Yugi desde el fondo de su corazón realmente desea que nuestra unión prevalezca y yo no quiero destruir sus ilusiones... ---_

\--- Pues por lo que me has dicho no veo problema... ---

_\--- Te lo explicaré, Yugi y yo tenemos diferentes personalidades, somos 2 personas habitando un cuerpo en el cual ambos pueden ejercer su voluntad... Eso simplemente no es natural, no funcionará, y destruirá el posible futuro de Yugi... ---_

\--- ¿Que? ---

_\--- Tea... ¡Yugi es un chico de 16 años! ¡Apenas es un crío! ¡Tiene tanto por conocer, visitar y experimentar en su vida! Y no podrá hacerlo si comparte su cuerpo con migo ¡El tiene derecho a tener amigos propios... A tener una vida, una esposa, hijos incluso! Pero mi presencia simplemente lo privaría de ello, y no puedo permitirme hacer algo así... ---_

\--- ¿Realmente sientes que en algún futuro no podrás controlarte y le quitarás todo eso? ---

_\--- ¡No! ¡Jamás lo haría! Lo último que quiero es herir a Yugi pero... El vínculo que compartimos es tan poderoso que se que... Inconscientemente es posible... Realmente estoy tan enamorado de Mi Hikari que no podría evitar sentir celos por qué aquellas situaciones se den y el lo sentirá, siempre lo siente, nunca puedo ocultarle nada ya que siempre ya sea tarde o temprano lo termina descubriendo, y a causa de eso es por el cual no puedo permanecer junto a él, su corazón se niega a aceptar la verdad por lo que de igual forma termina afectandome... Estoy tan confundido respecto a lo que decidir... No quiero perderlos, pero tampoco puedo arruinar su vida de esa manera, y a pesar de que el insista en qué puedo quedarme con él y sobrevivir con sus memorias la verdad es que no es así... ---_

\--- Yugi... ---

_\--- De seguro te estoy aburriendo con esto... --- Sonreí. --- Ven, ya está por anochecer y no es seguro el quedarnos afuera... --- Comence a caminar, la verdad ya no quería continuar hablando de esto, era doloroso._

_Muy doloroso._

\--- ¡Yugi espera! --- _Me detuvo en seco mientras sujetaba mi brazo._

_\--- Suéltame Tea... ---_

\--- ¡No! ¡Yugi, no puedes escapar de tus problemas! ---

_\--- ¡No lo hago y te dije que nos fuéramos! --- Le grite._

\--- Yugi... ---

_\--- Y-Yo... Perdóname... --- Me disculpe, no sabía que me había pasado, de un momento a otro había liberado mi ira... Y con Tea la cual no tenía la culpa de nada. --- Vámonos Tea, iremos al museo otro día. ---_

\--- Lo qué haces no es sano... ---

_\--- ¿Tea? ---_

\--- Yugi... Me alegra que mi consejo te fuera de ayuda... Pero quiero que sepas que cuando estés buscando respuestas, tus amigos siempre estarán ahí para buscarlas con tigo... Eso me incluye a mi... A los chicos, y al otro Yugi... ---

_\--- ... ---_

\--- Por lo que me has dicho creo que comprendo lo que te sucede... ---

_\--- ¿A si? ---_

\--- Dijiste que tus emociones afectan a Yugi y viceversa ¿No es así? ---

_\--- Así es... ---_

\--- ¿Sabes que creo? Siento que muy en el fondo de TU corazón sabes que tienes una responsabilidad en este mundo, y aunque habrán muchos riesgos sabes que no puedes escapar de ello... Pero, Yugi no es igual a ti, el aunque no lo sepas siente un cariño muy fuerte hacia ti... Quizás sea algo más alla de una amistad quizás no pero... No se puede negar que entre ustedes existe un gran amor que los une... Y Yugi no quiere perderte sin importar la situación... ---

_\--- ¿Q-Que estás tratando de decir? ---_

\--- Bueno... Digo que no estás escuchando a tu corazón, te estás dejando influenciar por el de Yugi... Y eso es lo que te mantiene tan confundido... ---

_Lo peor de todo esto es que Tea tenía toda la razón... Yugi sin saberlo estaba obstaculizando mi camino... Sus emociones combinadas con las mías terminaban por confundirme y volverme renegado frente a mi destino... Pero frente a esa realidad no puedo escapar..._   
_¿Como era posible que hubiera confundido mi pensar con el de mi Hikari? Es que pensándolo de esta forma simplemente no tiene lógica pero... Al mismo tiempo explica muy bien el porqué de mi confusión. Yugi... También sentiría mucho dolor si algún día yo me tuviera que ir... Y tampoco estoy a favor de la idea de perderlo pero... Si el destino realmente quiere que haga algo no puedo hacerme de la vista gorda con ello... Y lo peor de todo, es que es mi camino a tomar pero por obras del tiempo y jugarretas de los dioses Yugi está involucrado en todos estos peligros con migo, lo último que quisiera es que termine afectado por cosas que nisiquiera merece o hizo..._

_Realmente por más que me duela es vital que nos separemos. O podría terminar por matar a Yugi..._

_\--- Tea... ---_

\--- ... Espero que aún quieras ir al museo. --- Sonrió.

_\--- ... Me has abierto los ojos frente a la realidad de mi vida y relación con Yugi... Ahora tengo claras las cosas y sé que quiero descubrir los secretos de mi origen, sin importar a dónde me lleve la búsqueda por lo que espero que no sea el mucho pedir que me acompañes a esta aventura. --- Dije para extenderle mi mano a lo que está solo respondió con entusiasmo. --- Lamento haberte gritado antes... A veces no soy capaz de controlarme. ---_

\--- Está bien... No siempre se puede tener autocontrol... Pero, me alegra que almenos hayas encontrado la respuesta que buscabas. ---

_\--- Y Tea... Lamento no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos... Pero no sabes lo agradecido que estoy con que me hayas ayudado el día de hoy... Sé que estás triste por lo sucedido y creería que hubieras preferido estar sola pero... Incluso me ayudaste a aclarar mis emociones y encontrar mi verdadero camino... Tu corazón fue tan grande que estando roto por mi culpa no me diste la espalda y me ayudaste... La verdad no sé qué decir... ---_

\--- A-Ahh... B-Bueno... --- _Estaba casi que completamente roja, no acostumbraba a decir las cosas tan frenteras pero este momento lo amerita... Solo sonreí frente a su reacción, era muy graciosa y tierna... Notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por tratar de pensar en que podía responder._

_\--- Espero que encuentres a alguien que te complemente justo como eres... Y que seas feliz. ---_

\--- Jmm... Gracias Yugi. ---

_La abrace, había sido de mucha ayuda hoy y no imagino el montón de emociones que debe tener ahora mismo en su interior... Pero crei que un abrazo sería lo suficientemente reconfortante._

_\--- ¿Aún quieres ir al museo?... ---_

\--- Jmm... Claro, todavía no se hace de noche. --- _Con una sonrisa comenzó a adelantarse en dirección al museo, en verdad me caía muy bien ahora._

_Pude notar a mis alrededores la cantidad de personas que había en la plaza... Esto era raro... Y lo que pude detallar era que gran parte de estos eran duelistas, algunos famosos otros un poco más casuales pero todos tenían una baraja entre sus manos y una mirada hostil... ¿Que significa esto?_

_A las puertas del museo entramos sin titubear... Y al pisar el primer escalón pude sentir un agudo dolor en mi pecho... Nunca supe lo que fue eso pero no iba funcionar si lo que intentaba era asustarme o persudiarme de no continuar con mi búsqueda..._

_Estaba decidido._

_¡Recuperare mis memorias!_

_Cueste... Lo que cueste._

  
  



	6. Cristal roto

**Pov's Tea.**

N-No podía creer lo que veía.

Llegamos al museo hace un rato buscando algo que nos llamará la atención, pero llegamos a una parte "Bloqueada" con un cordel de terciopelo rojo que nos impedía pasar.

Pero de todas formas cuando nadie nos vio cruzamos. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de lo que vendría...

Al fondo de la habitación habían en unas vitrinas unas lápidas de piedra gigantes que al parecer tienen "Jeroglíficos" en ellas... No estoy muy segura...  
El otro Yugi en cambio estaba muy decidido ahora... Cada paso que daba era sin titubear mientras que yo estaba que me derrumbaba donde me encontraba.  
Al estar frente a frente con las lápidas no podía creer lo que había en ellas...

¡H-Había un dibujo de un faraón muy similar al otro Yugi! Y para más remate aún... ¡Tenía colgado el rompecabezas del milenio!

\--- E-Ese es... ---

\--- ¡El alma de un antiguo faraón egipcio atrapado en el rompecabezas del milenio... Eso es lo que soy! --- Hablo fuerte eh imponentemente... No sabía como digerir lo que pasaba... Pero lo primero que pensé fue en el Yugi original...

El todavía no lo sabe... El cree que "Su otro yo" existirá por siempre en su corazón... Pero el otro Yugi está decidido a encontrar sus orígenes... ¡Quiere ir a Egipto! No me cabe duda de eso pero...

¿Aceptará esto Yugi?...

Al detallar más la piedra pude notar algo... Había una persona al lado del faraón... Y cuando la vi solo pude pensar inmediatamente en Kaiba... ¡Ya que son muy parecidos!

\--- _Esto sin embargo no ah echo más que ponerme mas preguntas en la cabeza... ---_

\--- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Ya sabemos que eres un faraón ¿Eso no es de ayuda? ---

_\--- Si... Pero esto ah transformado el "¿Quien soy?" En un "¿Por qué?" Lo cual pienso que será más difícil de responder... ---_

\--- No comprendo... ---

_\--- ¿Si fui un faraón como pude terminar así? ¿Porque mis recuerdos fueron borrados? ¿Acaso eran muy poderosos como para dejarlos en mi alma?... Y también... ¿Porque Kaiba aparece en la piedra junto con migo? ¿También perteneció al antiguo Egipto? Son muchas cosas que necesito aclarar... Y de las cosas que más me llaman la atención ¿Que son esas cosas que parecen monstruos que están sobre nosotros?... Entiendo que está figura de aquí predice mi batalla actual contra Kaiba pero... ¿A qué se refiere con eso? Quizás la respuestas estarán en mis recuerdos olvidados... ---_

\--- Yo puedo ayudarle si lo desea. ---

* * *

**Pov's Yami.**   
  


Una chica pelinegro de atuendos un tanto extraños apareció de repente... ¿Como había llegado?

_\--- ¿Quien eres tu?... ---_

_\---_ Mi nombre es Ishizu Ishtar... Mi familia por miles de años ah protegido la pieza de las memorias del faraón... ---

_Casi no le preste atención a lo que decía por la sorpresa que me lleve._

_Eso en su cuello... ¡Era un artículo del milenio!_

\--- Mi collar del milenio garantiza poder ver el futuro próximo... Sabía de tu visita y sabía que una gran batalla se dará en esta ciudad... Puedo verlo. ---

_\--- ¿Una gran batalla?... ---_

_\---_ Si... Has venido por ti mismo y elegiste tu destino... Un destino de lucha. ---

_¿Destino de lucha?..._

\--- Yugi... Para recuperar tus memorias... Necesitas obtener los 7 artículos del milenio. ---

_\--- ¡Antes que todo dime una cosa!... Posees un artículo del milenio... ¡¿Eres mi enemiga?! ---_

\--- Algunos artículos del milenio tienen energía maligna dentro de ellos... Pero mi collar no es uno de ellos. Sin embargo el enemigo que se te mostrará dentro de poco... Posee el último artículo del milenio... Y esa lucha será la que te haga recuperar tus recuerdos... ---

_Tendré que pelear por mis memorias... Pero... Eso significa..._

_[Después]_

_Caminábamos_ _por las plazas de dominó... Iba a dejar a Tea en su casa... Pero realmente necesitaba decirle algo primero._

\--- _Tea_... _Mi otro yo no sabe que vinimos aquí hoy. ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? No le cuentes sobre Ishizu... O el grabado en la lápida de piedra... El sabe lo que ocurrirá si recuperó mis memorias... Pero no creo que pueda aceptarlo... Al menos no por ahora. ---_

\--- Claro... Pero... Llegará la hora y lo sabrá... Él es un chico fuerte, estoy segura que puede con ello. ---

_\--- Si... --- Me sentía terriblemente mal con esto... Pero creí que era lo mejor a hacer por ahora... Aunque..._

_Saque mi baraja del estuche y la mire... El y yo construimos este deck juntos... ¡Así que la mitad de esto es fruto de su alma! Si tengo secretos con el... Estas cartas tampoco confiaran en mi... Cuando el entienda quién soy ¡Estas cartas mostrarán su verdadero poder!_

_Solo esperaba que Yugi se lo tomara bien cuando lo descubra... Me duele con toda el alma el tener que separarme de el... Pero... Su alma pertenece a este tiempo mientras que la mía... Bueno... Realmente ya no sabía ni qué pensar._

_Pero llevando a Tea de regreso a su casa y regresando a la mía sentía un gran dolor en mi corazón... Por más que trataba de ignorarlo cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte_ _perturbando mi ser... Había tenido que escuchar el discurso de Kaiba sobre ciudad batallas en la cual al parecer se disputará mi lucha por mis memorias... Y Yugi aún no sabe nada de esto. ¿Como podría explicárselo?... Descubrí quién fui pero lo que sucedió y mis memorias siguen siendo un misterio por lo cual aún me falta un largo camino por recorrer._

_Llegue, saludé al abuelo, subí directo a mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama... ¿Que se supone que haga en estos momentos de crisis existencial?... Siempre le digo a Yugi que siga a su corazón pero ahora actuó de manera egoísta... ¿En qué clase de hipócrita me eh convertido?..._

_\--- ¡¡AAH!! --- Grite en mi agonía Pensando que aquello podría calmar mi mente confundido... Obviamente algo tan fácil no solucionaría algo como eso._

_Di un suspiro de frustración mientras me levantaba en dirección al baño. Planeaba mojarme un poco el rostro para aclarar mis pensamientos y mínimamente calmarme un poco._   
_Al entrar vi como una pequeña araña se encontraba en el espejo comiéndose a una mosca... Casi que de inmediato y no se porque pensé en whevell con su "Reina araña" comiéndose un dinosaurio de Rex o algo por el estilo ya que siempre están juntos y peleando entre sí._   
_Por alguna razón, una sonrisa tonta surgió desde mis adentros y se pegó a mi rostro..._

_Ahora mismo no sabía ni qué pensar._

_Al divagar un poco más me encontré con el piso de aquel baño en el cual había cambiado de cuerpo con Yugi por primera vez, claro que en ese entonces no era consciente de lo sucedido pero... De todas formas era algo que me gustaba recordar. El momento fue pésimo y la vida de Yugi corrió serio peligro pero al contrario de sentirme mal, me invadía una felicidad injustificada al pensar en ello..._

_Deje de pensar en cosas inservibles y volví a mi habitación la cual estaba completamente oscura con unos cuantos rayos de luz de luna entrando por la ventana elevada de esta..._

_Y pensar que algo tan tonto cómo eso me causo una alegría colosal en su tiempo..._   
_El saber que era lo suficientemente relevante para el mundo y la existencia como para crear una sombra me hacia llenar de dicha en aquellos días. El reflexionar como habían terminado las cosas y el cambio tan drástico ocurrido en mi ser por la sola interacción casi que monótona con Yugi había cambiado por completo mi manera de ver la continuidad de la vida. El ver sus ojos iluminarse cada mañana con la salida del sol, brillantes como un diamante por la humedad que se forma en estos cuando los abres a verme todas los días con esa... Sonrisa tan pura eh inocente sacada de un cuento de hadas que siento que atraviesa hasta el fondo más recóndito y escondido de mi ser..._

_Me di cuenta que comencé reflexionando sobre la dura batalla que tendré dentro de poco, unas cuantas emotivas y tristes memorias de mi pasado como ser invisible para la vista de todos y termine pasando a un estudio completo sobre lo perfecto y definido que era el rostro de mi Hikari._   
_Pase mi mano por mi rostro muy avergonzado por lo que pasó ¿Me había sonrojado a mí mismo?... Al parecer si, y me sentía más tonto de lo normal por esto... Pero me supongo que es normal al pensar en la persona que amas..._

_¿Como es que algo tan sencillo puede terminar afectandome de esta manera? ¡Debería estar pensando en ciudad batallas y no en esto!_

_¿Como me termine enamorando de Yugi?_

_Literalmente le vi crecer desde que tenía 8 años hasta sus próximos 17 años... Me siento enfermo al pensar en esto... Eh estado junto con el casi que toda su vida y por alguna razón mi corazón se siente tan acongojado al pensar en esto... El... Considerar la idea de que eventualmente tendremos que separarnos por motivos de fuerza mayor me rompe el alma..._

_¡Amo a mi Aibou!_

_Pero..._

_..._

_Pero..._

\--- ¿Yami? ---

_\--- ¿A-Aibou? ---_

\--- Perdona si soy entrometido, es que siento mucha perturbación en tu mente... ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿La cita ya termino? --- _Me preguntaba desde el interior de mi cabeza... Al parecer no sabía lo que me sucedía y no podía permitir que lo hiciera. Corrí rápidamente hacia el baño ignorando las palabras de mi compañero y lave con agua fría mi cara, para borrar todo rastro de tristeza de mi rostro pues Yugi es capaz de detectar esas cosas. Al verme al espejo y asegurarme de que no me viera desastroso Respondí._

_\--- S-Si Yugi, ya puedes salir. ---_

_Este apareció como alma frente a mi, se quedó un momento quieto... Como quien analiza la situación para después decir._

\--- ¿Como te fue? ---

_\--- Bueno... --- Ok... Prueba de fuego, aquí tengo que ser muy prudente con lo que diga y pensar bien mis palabras. --- Digamos que ocurrieron muchas cosas interesantes. -_

\--- ¿Así? ¿Como que? --- _Preguntaba algo retador... Me intrigaba que no había pedido que cambiaramos de lugares... Yugi no solo es estratega para los juegos sino también para la vida._

_¡Me estaba estudiando!_

_\--- Bueno... --- Me puse nervioso frente a la postura que había tomado lo cual claramente noto, el tener el cuerpo en estos momentos me delataba demasiado respecto al lenguaje corporal, observaba detenidamente como jugaba con mis manos o el como comenzaba a sudar frío mientras pensaba lo que iba a decir... El tratar de mantener la calma mediante la respiración también era un factor a tener en cuenta y la evasión del contacto visual directo era mi prioridad._

_Nada escapó de Aibou, solo que como buen detective no dijo nada y espero a que contestara. Como quien deja creer a la víctima que la está engañando cuando en realidad la tiene acorralada._

_\--- Bueno, en resumidas cuentas salimos un rato a caminar... Paramos en el parque... Fuimos a una tienda de música, tuvimos un duelo de baile en el arcade. ---_

\--- ¿Bailaste? --- _Me pregunto gracioso_. _Con un tónito burlesco muy notable._

_\--- Claro que no ¿Y mi dignidad? ---_

\--- Jajaja vale, continua. ---

_\--- Y terminamos yendo al muelle, a ver la puesta de sol. ---_

\--- ¿A sí?¿Y qué más? ---

_\--- Tengo miedo de decirte algo más... ---_

\--- ¿Que porque? ---

_\--- ¿Puedo hacer una llamada oficial? ---_

\--- ¡No seas exagerado! ¡Solo te pregunto por lo que sucedió! --- _Replicaba entre risas._

_\--- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que se sienta como uno! ---_

\--- ¡Deja de desviar el tema! ¡Ahora dime! --- _Decía en pucheros, el condenado se sabía mis trucos._

_\--- Bueno... De regreso a casa nos encontramos con Kaiba... ---_

\--- ¿Kaiba?... --- _Su postura de interrogatorio había desaparecido, ahora se notaba preocupado y ligeramente asustado por lo dicho... Este tipo de cosas le afectan mucho._

_\--- Si... Nos interceptó en la plaza de dominó frente al museo... Al parecer su compañía organizará un nuevo torneo de duelo de monstruos. ---_

\--- ¡¿Un nuevo torneo?! ---

_\--- Si, hace unos días se corrió un rumor en internet de un importante aviso para todos los mejores duelistas del mundo, que se reunieran en dominó para una noticia que le "Daría la vuelta al mundo" ---_

\--- ¿Y fue así? ---

\--- _La que me dijo todo eso fue Mai, me la encontré por casualidad en la plaza y al darme cuenta de lo dicho tenía razón. Habían muchos duelistas en mi alrededor: Wheevel Underwood, Rex Raptor, Mako Tsunami, increíblemente al supuesto psíquico esparoba entre varios otros... Todos nos miraban con odio por alguna razón. ---_ **3**

_\--- ... ---_

_\--- Dijo las reglas del torneo..._ _Lo único necesario para ingresar era el ocupar la nueva generación de discos de duelo inventada por Kaiba.corp... Y el tener una carta muy rara la cual se usará como apuesta durante los duelos... ---_

\--- ¿Que?... No comprendo... ¿Entonces como se gana? ---

_\--- Al pelear con las personas ganas su carta rara y una especie de tarjeta localizadora que dirá el sitio de reunión dónde se disputará la final de torneo... Su nombre es "Ciudad batallas" ---_

\--- Y... ¿Entraremos? ---

_\--- Kaiba ignoro a todos en la multitud y al anunciar el torneo literalmente solo tenía sus ojos clavados en mi... Creo que sería descortés el no aceptar. ---_

\--- ¿Pero por qué lo haríamos?... Digo... Dudo mucho que te importe mantener el título de "Rey de los duelos"... ---

_Ok, empezaba la parte difícil de todo esto... ¿Como le explicaría a Aibou todo lo revelado hoy por Ishizu? No iba a decirle nada realmente pero ¿Como excusaria mi necesidad de entrar en el torneo?_

_Vamos... Piensa en algo rápido._

_\--- Bueno... ¿Recuerdas como era Kaiba antes?... ---_

\--- Si, era una horrible persona... ¿Y eso que?... ---

_\--- Creo en que puedo ayudarlo a ser mejor de lo que es. ---_

\--- ¿Quieres ayudar a Kaiba...? ---

_\--- No quiero que más gente sufra por sus decisiones egoístas... Este torneo es solo una excusa para tener un duelo contra nosotros, ya que su obsesión lo está consumiendo... Su obsesión por ser el mejor lo terminará convirtiendo en la horrible bestia que fue... No quiero que le pase algo así por lo que pensé en ayudarlo... ---_

\--- Wow... Eso es muy noble... ---

_¿En serio me creyó eso?_

\--- ¿Vamos a entrar?... ---

_\--- Yo planeaba hacerlo pero... Es lo que tú decidas. ---_

_Ni de broma, entraremos aunque se acabe el mundo._

_\---_... --- _Este se me quedó viendo por un largo rato, con una expresión de tristeza esperanzada al verme. Con esos ojos que reflejaban tristeza esperaba que le dijera algo, sinceramente no sabía que era lo que quería de mi..._

__

_Sentía como me inspeccionaba a detalle con esos grandes ojos que podían ver a través de todos los rincones de mi cuerpo... No puedo ocultarle nada a mi aibou... Creo que sabe realmente lo que me sucede._

\--- Salgamos un rato. ---

**• •**

_\--- Yugi... ¿A dónde nos llevas? Es tarde. ---_

\--- ... No te preocupes. ---

_Eran casi las 22:00... No sé que planeaba hacer pero me estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso... El salir a estas horas a la calle es muy peligroso ¡Podrían robarnos! O peor aún..._

_Tengo que estar listo para hacer el cambio de lugar en cualquier momento._

\--- Tranquilízate... Se lo que hago. ---

_Tomo una calle un poco sola para finalmente llegar al parque... ¿Que hacíamos aquí? Las farolas que alumbraban los senderos se apagaban lentamente mientras las personas abandonaban el sitio, donde quedamos solo nosotros._   
_Después de un rato de caminar por este, llegamos a aquel lugar..._

_\--- Eso... ---_

\--- No has visto la mejor parte, espera. --- _Dijo para acercarse donde aquel viejo, antiguo pero gigante árbol en comparación a nosotros y empezar a escalarlo. ¿Realmente planeaba...?_

_\--- Ten cuidado. ---_

\--- No te preocupes, ya eh hecho esto antes. --- _Me respondió con una sonrisa a lo cual no pude evitar hacerlo yo también._

_Y ya en la copa comprendí lo que sucedía._

_\--- ¡E-Esto... ---_

\--- ¿Lindo no? Si, es de mis lugares favoritos. --- _Sonreí_ a _con serenidad mientras admiraba el paisaje._

_Y luego recordé._

_¡Ya había estado aquí antes!_

_Aquella vez... En esta misma copa cuando Yugi vino a llorarle al cielo... Y-Yo estuve ahí... Estuve ahí con él pero... No podía decirle el cuanto lamentaba lo que le sucedía, todo su dolor y tristeza que compartía con migo en ese momento penetraba tan profundamente en mi corazón que me provocaban ganas de quedarnos juntos admirando aquella maravilla con la esperanza de que mi abrazo logrará limpiar las penas expresadas en sus ojos..._

_\--- A-Aibou... ---_

\--- ... ---

_Por estar tan entretenido con las luces nocturnas no me di cuenta en el momento que Yugi comenzó a llorar._

_\--- ¡Y-Yugi! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ---_

_\---_ Y-Yo lo lamento es solo que... Este lugar me pone muy emotivo. ---

_\--- ¿Yugi? ---_

\--- ¡E-Es que-! Yo... Cuando siento que tengo que expresarme... Oh... Oh quiero demostrar mi tristeza vengo aquí... Y me sincero con el cielo ya que pienso que... Que quizás ellas me escuchen y me ayuden. ---

_\--- ¿P-Pero por qué lloras? ---_

\--- Lloro por qué... Llevo tanto tiempo sin venir aquí ya que no lo había necesitado pues te tenía ah ti para escucharme y consolarme cuando estuviera así... ---

_\--- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Sabes que siempre puedes contar con migo! ---_

_\---_ ¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE NO PUEDE SER IGUAL CONTIGO?! ---

_\--- ¿Q-Que...? ---_

_Me grito... El... Nunca me había gritado... Me sentí tan aturdido por ello que me quede mudo, no sabía que decir más que preguntar monosílabos..._

\--- ¡Y-Yo confío en ti! Siempre me llamas "Aibou", dices que soy tu compañero y que... Que yo soy tu mejor amigo pero... ¿¡Como puedo estar seguro de ello cuando nunca puedes ser honesto conmigo!? ---

_\--- Y-Yugi pero yo... ---_

\--- ¡Pero nada! ¿¡Como es posible que alguien que comparte cuerpo con migo es capaz de mantenerme secretos!? ¡Hasta Joey me cuenta de sus secretos más íntimos por qué sabe que puedo guardarlos sin necesidad de tener que leer su mente para saberlo! ---

_Nunca pensé que una cosa así podría afectar de esta manera a Yugi... Creí que... Creí que nada de esto le llegaría a afectar en algún momento pero, veo que estaba terriblemente equivocado._

_\--- Yugi yo... ---_

\--- ¡Nada de "Yugi yo..."! ¡Estoy harto Yami! Estoy harto de que las personas siempre me oculten cosas sin siquiera saber ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por que guardan secretos?! ¡No lo comprendo! ¡Yo solamente quería un amigo en el que confiar pero ni teniendo el mismo cuerpo puede cumplirse algo tan simple! --- _Gritaba entre sollozos mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos, tratando de parar las lágrimas que descendian por este..._ \--- Dime... ¿Porque es tan difícil confiar en mí?... Si no quieres sincerarte con migo entonces... ahí están ellas. --- _Dijo señalando las estrellas._ \--- Si me sirve a mi de alguna forma también debe hacerlo con tigo.

_\--- Yugi... Confío plena y seguramente en ti... ---_

\--- ¿Pero entonces por qué tú?... ---

_\--- Hay ciertas cosas que son mejor que no sepas... Ya que eres un chico lleno de pureza y resplandor dentro de ti, y el que sepas algunas cosas arruinarían la escencia tan hermosa que posees. Yo solo... Aunque no seas capaz de entenderlo ahora quiero que sepas que lo único que intento hacer es protegerte... Y mantenerte a salvó de la corrupción de este mundo ya que tu luz es una energía única que necesito que prevalezca con migo. Oh temo ser consumido por la oscuridad... ---_

\--- P-Pero... ---

_\--- En verdad eres mi mejor amigo Yugi, creeme que si pudiera contarte todo lo que se lo haría pero... Tengo miedo de que esa luz tan fuerte que brilla dentro de ti se extinga por esas cosas... Quiero que el Yugi que conozco y quiero con tanto cariño continúe con migo... Ya que lo necesitaré. ---_

\--- ¿Necesitar? ---

_\--- Con esto de ciudad batallas... Hay algo muy importante que está por ocurrir solo que todavía no creo que estés listo para saberlo... Incluso yo me veo muy afectado por ello por lo que te necesito en estos momentos sereno para que me ayudes a manejar lo mejor posible esta situación... Agregandole también el hecho de que estaría perdido sin ti... ---_

\--- ... --- _Este miro cabizbajo mientras se secaba las pocas lágrimas que aún descendían de su rostro._ \--- ¿Por qué crees que no puedo manejarlo? ---

_\--- Por qué te conozco demasiado bien... Tienes un corazón tan grande para todas las personas de este mundo que... Sé que el enterarte de esto te lastimara mucho y lo último que quiero es ver más lágrimas en tu rostro. ---_

\--- ¿¡Porque siempre me vez como a un niño!? ---

_\--- Por qué eso eres para mí... --- Sonreí, este al contrario de replicarme como siempre de que no era un niño se me quedó viendo con asombro para lentamente formar una sonrisa en su rostro. --- Mira Aibou... Tú realmente eres lo único que tengo en esta vida... Sin ti no se que hubiera sido de mi por lo que ten por seguro que eres muy importante para mí, y me duele mucho el tener que guardarte secretos pero... Realmente solo intento... ---_

\--- Está bien... Comprendo. --- _Dijo para soltar mis manos y mirar al cielo, evitando verme._

_\--- ¿Estás molesto? ---_

\--- Molesto no es la palabra que usaría... ---

_\--- Yugi entiende qu-... ---_

\--- Avergonzado y tonto quizás... --- _Dijo para ocultar el rostro entre sus piernas... Mi Aibou se había ruborizado levemente, y era precioso._

_\--- Jajaja ¿A que se debe eso? ---_

\--- Por haberme enojado contigo... ---

_\--- Debo decir que me merezco tu enojo, pues como dices no puedes confiar en mí si te guardo secretos pero... Me alegro que comprendas mis motivos. ---_

\--- ... ---

_\--- ¿Yugi?... ---_

\--- Yami... ¿Crees poder prometerme algo? ---

_\--- ¿Que es? ---_

\--- Estaremos... ¿Siempre juntos? ---

_Eso es un golpe bajo Yugi._

_\--- ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así? ---_

\--- Por qué intuyo que debe estar relacionado con ello... ---

 _Yugi no era tonto... Y al parecer descubrió el motivo del porque le oculto cosas... Creo que en verdad muy en el fondo de si sabe la cruda realidad que nos espera y de la cual trato_ evita _r a toda costa..._

_\--- ... ---_

\--- ¿Quien diría que un silencio sería tan revelador?... ---

_\--- Realmente lo lamento... ---_

_Comencé a derrumbarme... Tanto yo como Yugi estábamos en extremo acongojados por la realidad, Yugi por más que intentara no podía evitar el llorar mientras que yo casi no podía pensar con claridad... Era... Un estado de pánico completo en el que nos encontrábamos._

\--- ¿No hay manera de evitarlo?... ---

_\--- Si el destino lo tiene escrito es lo que debe ocurrir... El alterarlo significaría un peligro mortal para la existencia misma del universo... ---_

_Después de decir lo último Yugi bajo su cabeza casi que ocultandola entre sus mechones rubios mientras extendía las piernas, tratando de relajarse lo mas que podía._

_Lastimosamente no sirvió de nada._

\--- ... Odio mi vida. ---

_\--- Aibou... ---_

\--- No... Yami, no me hables más por favor... Solo... Veamos esto un rato más y volvamos a casa, no creo el poder soportar más todo esto... ---

_\--- Comprendo... ---_

_Me limité a cumplir su deseo... Ahora más que nunca la conexión entre nosotros estaba avivada y llena de emociones desbordantes... Todo el amor que intentaba darle era repelado por la rabia, impotencia, y tristeza que invadían a mi Aibou en estos momentos..._

_Aquel Yugi que había tratado de proteger durante tanto tiempo había muerto esa noche..._

_  
  
_

_ Aquella sonrisa... Temía el no volverla a ver... _

_ Veía al cielo y pensaba en los Dioses... En el como les imploraria _ _milenios con la sola petición de que me dieran un cuerpo propio por almenos 1 hora... Lo suficiente para abrazar a mi Yugi lo más fuerte que pudiera y así intentar aliviar un poco su desdicha..._ ** 1 **

_ Solo eso sería suficiente... Incluso si es necesaria mi vida a cambio... Con tan solo evitar que más cristalinas lágrimas desciendan sobre su rostro podré morir en paz... _

_ Lamento el haberte herido de esta manera Aibou... Desde el principio supe que esto sería finito por lo que no debí tomarme el trabajo de entrar en tu corazón... Es solo que... Estaba tan desesperado por algo de tu cariño y debido a mi acto egoista ahora sufres por mi culpa... Soy un asco... Realmente merezco todo tu odio... ¡Lo merezco completamente! _ ** + **

_ Perdoname... _

_ ¡Perdóname Yugi! _

_ Te daré toda mi alma si es necesario pero... Por favor perdóname... _

__   


** 1 **


	7. Pesadilla

\--- ¡Yug! ¡Amigo! ¿Que cuentas? ---

\--- ¡Joey! --- _Respondió con una sonrisa mientras le hacía señas de que se sentará a su lado._ \--- Jeje no mucho. ---

\--- ¡Oye! ¿Supiste la noticia? ¿La del torneo? ---

\--- ¿Como no hacerlo? ¡Todos hablan de eso! ---

\--- ¡Estoy muy emocionado! ¡No puedo esperar para luchar contra los mejores duelistas de todos! ---

\--- ¿Tan emocionado estás de que te pateen el trasero Joey? --- _Se burlaba Tristán entrando a la conversación, igual que Tea solo que está un poco más sutilmente._ **1**

\--- Grr Tristán... ¡¿Qué clase de amigo eres?! --- _Grito furioso._

\--- ¡Hey! Solo soy realista. Además, para entrar necesitas una carta rara que apostar... ¿Tienes alguna? ---

\--- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Mi "Dragón negro de ojos rojos"! ---

\--- ¿Y que no es la única?... ---

\--- B-Bueno si lo dices así... ---

\--- Yo creo que Joey podrá ganar, digo, quedó de finalista en "El reino de los duelistas" lo cual no es cualquier cosa. --- _Agrego Tea, elevando los ánimos del rubio hasta las nubes._ **2**

\--- ¡Tú sí me entiendes! --- _Grito con euforia mientras se levantaba de su silla. ---_ ¡Peleare y ganaré muchas más cartas ultra raras aparte de mi dragón! ¡Y le demostraré a ese engreído de Kaiba que no soy cualquier duelista! ---

\--- ¿Y ya tienes el disco de duelo? --- _Agrego Tristán, como siempre bajándole la emoción al pobre Joey._ **1**

\--- ¿Disco de que?... ---

\--- Disco de duelo, es una nueva generación de juego holográfico para el duelo de monstruos, según como lo anuncio Kaiba es portátil, para pelear en cualquier lado. ---

\--- ¡Eso suena estupendo! --- _Gritaba con más emoción... Nuevamente._ \--- ¡Ya me estaba cansando de esas estúpidas y aparatosas arenas gigantes! ---

\--- Amm... Joey... No es por ser aguafiestas pero... ¿Tienes el dinero para comprarlo? --- _Agrego mi Aibou._

_Y nuevamente el ánimo de Joey termino atravesando el sub-suelo de lo bajo que se desplomó._

\--- No... --- _Decía triste mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su puesto, super decaído._ \--- Ni siquiera sé dónde conseguirlo para empezar. ---

\--- Según Kaiba están disponibles en todas las tiendas especializadas en cartas y duelo de monstruos. ---

\--- ¡Yug! ¡¿No están en tu tienda?! ¡¿No podría hacerle un préstamo a tu abuelo?! ---

\--- Lo lamento Joey, en mi tienda no hay de esos. Al parecer Kaiba no considero esa parte... ---

\--- ¡Demonios! ¡Ahora nunca podré entrar! --- _Gritaba con frustración mientras golpeaba la pared a un lado de el, como un intento de liberar su ira._

_Sorprendentemente la pared se agrietó, aunque claro que también una pequeña mancha roja fue evidenciada en esta..._

\--- Joey... ---

\--- Yo... ¡Realmente quiero participar! ¡Necesito demostrar lo que valgo! ¡Quiero ser uno de los mejores sin importar que! Y también... Quería tener un duelo contra ti Yug... ---

_Todos guardaron silencio frente a las palabras del oji-miel... Para ser el podía sentirse un gran nivel de emoción en sus palabras... No era muy notoria pero la tristeza hacia presencia en el lugar._

\--- Bueno... Si no hay otra opción ni modo. Yo te prestaré el dinero. --- _Dijo Tristán acompañado con un suspiro de pesadez._

\--- ¡¿En serio?! --- _Exclamaba eufórico mientras literal estaba que explotaba en su lugar._ **5**

\--- Si... ¡Pero más te vale que me pagues Joey! ¡O no te prestaré nada más! ---

\--- ¡Joder Tristán! ¡Te amo! --- _Dijo para tirarsele encima y darle un abrazo._

\--- ¡Joey! ¡Deja tus homosexualidades para alguien más! --- _Grito, alertando a toda la demás gente de nuestro alrededor, incluyendo compañeros de salón por lo que los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y el sonrojo del rubio tampoco._

\--- ¡Maldita sea Tristán! ---

\--- Jejeje perdón. ---

_Ante aquello Tea y Yugi no hacían más que reír y tratar de ofrecer apoyo moral al rubio._

_Al salir de la escuela nuestros amigos nos acompañaron por el camino mientras buscábamos algún lugar donde obtener los discos de duelo._

\--- Hay una tienda aquí a la vuelta. --- _Dijo Tea mientras paraba en seco a Joey el cual estaba a punto de irse en la dirección equivocada._

\--- ¿En serio? ¿Como lo sabes? --- _Pregunto Yugi._

\--- Ayer fui a ver cartas con el otro Yugi. --- _Sonrió._

_Me estaba poniendo nervioso..._

_\---_ ¡Ah! Es cierto ¡Gracias por lo de ayer Tea! Siento que mi otro yo esta mucho mejor. ---

\--- Me alegra escuchar eso. ---

\--- Aunque bueno... Ya sabes, hay algo raro. ---

\--- ¿Uh? ---

 _Maldición_.

\--- ¿A que te refieres con algo raro? ---

\--- Bueno... El tiene la regla de no jugar apostando cartas... Pues piensa que todas las cartas que una persona elige para su baraja son especiales lo crea o no... Son 40 cartas que eliges de entre Miles y Miles más por lo que cada una tiene un significado especial, debido a eso no le gusta jugar de esa manera pues corre el peligro de perder sus cartas y al mismo tiempo de quitárselas a los demás... Es... Algo cruel para el... Una carta rara de verdad no es por qué sea escasa o cuánto cueste, digo, si gana el torneo tendrá toneladas de cartas raras pero no es alguien egoísta como para arrebatarle algo tan preciado a las demás personas... Por eso pienso que tiene una motivación oculta... ---

\--- ... Bueno, el ayer no pareció dar indicio de nada parecido pero... Si tú lo crees probablemente así sea... ---

\--- Si... ---

\--- ¡Yugi! También vas a participar ¿Verdad? ---

\--- ¡Claro! ¡Quiero tener la oportunidad de tener un duelo limpio con Kaiba! ¡La última vez fue una victoria injusta por lo que quiero mi revancha! --- **2**

\--- ¡Le patearemos el trasero a Kaiba juntos! --- _Grito eufórico._

\--- Jajaja no exactamente así pero... Se acerca. --- _Sonrió mientras abría la puerta de la tienda._

 _Afortunadamente éramos los únicos ahí por lo que saldríamos rápido._  
 _Lo bueno de esto fue que no tardamos mucho y fuimos afortunados_. _Para sorpresa de todos al parecer Kaiba nos tenía un mínimo de respeto... Y nos catálogo como de los duelistas con rango más alto que había._

_Y Joey... Bueno..._

_De alguna manera consiguió que le dieran el disco de duelo. La verdad es que lo persigue una suerte casi que paranormal._ **3**

_Después de pasear un rato más por dominó nos separamos en una intersección romboide y cada quien fue por su lado, mañana empezaría ciudad batallas así que necesitábamos estar bien descansados._

_Llegamos a casa y al dejar las cosas sobre el escritorio revisamos un poco el funcionamiento del disco de duelo. Era un poco complicado y bastante nuevo para lo que estábamos acostumbrados pero después de leer el manual un rato y saber dónde van las cosas decidimos que estábamos preparados para mañana._

\--- Yami... ---

_\--- ¿Uh? ---_

\--- Estoy muy nervioso. ---

_\--- No debes estarlo... Si peleamos juntos nadie podrá vencernos. ---_

\--- ... ¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente bueno? ---

_\--- Lo eres... No pienses de esa manera. Ten por seguro que juntos ganaremos. ---_

\--- Jmm... ---

_\--- Además... Tenemos una baraja fuerte... Sea quien sea con el que peleemos no la tendrá fácil. ---_

\--- Tengo dudas respecto a esto... ¿No crees que tenemos muchos arquetipos combinados? Digo... Los guerreros Magneto, los caballeros... Eh incluso no sé por que metimos a cráneo convocado. Con las nuevas reglas ahora es más difícil sacar monstruos de nivel alto, y ya tenemos bastantes. Solo es estorbo. ---

_\--- Mm... Creo que tienes razón. Me dejé llevar más por el aprecio que tengo con esa carta que por la realidad. De acuerdo, sácala. ---_

\--- ¡Aaah! ¡Estoy muy nervioso! --- _Dijo para enterrar el rostro en la almohada._

_\--- Jajaja me imagino que es normal... ---_

\--- Aunque viéndolo por el lado positivo... ¡Joey también participará! ¡No puedo esperar a enfrentarme con el! --- _Dijo para literal saltar de la alegría._

_En este momento el remordimiento que me carcomía por haber borrado sus memorias de aquella noche no era tan intenso debido a que parecía que hice algo bueno._ **24**

_Lamentablemente... No fue así. En lo absoluto..._

_Llegada la noche Yugi finalmente pudo encontrar una extraña posición para dormir... Pero estaba tranquilo que era lo importante. Oh bueno, hasta cierto punto._ **2**

_Llegó un momento en el que comenzó a sujetarse de la cama y a transpirar con una difícil respiración... ¿Que estaba pasando?... ¿Una pesadilla?_

_Quizás si hecho un vistazo a lo que ocurre en su cabeza pueda..._

  


**_ \--- Ah... Con que ¿Espiando en la mente de tu compañero?... Que decepción... La confianza es importante... "Yami" jejeje... --- _ ** ** 7 **

_ \---  _ ¡¿Que?! --- ** 15 **

_ Me levanté de la impresión y observé a mi alrededor... ¿Que había sido eso? ¡Estaba muy seguro de que no lo imagine! _

\--- Yami... ---

_ Aibou dijo mi nombre en sueños... Y su estado errático había terminado... Creo que solo fue por un momento... Pero... Aquella imagen tan tenebrosa eh quizás incluso esas palabras habían provenido de su sueño... ¿Tenía esa impresión de mi?... _

_ ¿La de un monstruo?... _ ** 2 **

* * *

\--- ¡¿Que tu que?! ---

\--- Perdí... Al ojos rojos... --- ** 2 **

_ La desilusión ya nos atacaba incluso en el inicio del torneo. _

\--- P-Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Si justo ayer lo tenías! ---

\--- C-Cuando fui de regreso a casa... Unos tipos raros me emboscaron... Me retaron a un duelo por mi ojos rojos y yo... Acepte. ---

_ Esto significaba que Joey no podría participar en el torneo... Ya que es necesario como requisito tener una carta rara y la tarjeta localizadora que de paso también le quitaron. Las cosas no se veían bien para nuestro futuro aquí... _ ** 1 **

\--- ¡¿Y como pudiste perder?! ¡T-Te ayude a mejorar tu baraja! ---

\--- No pude hacer nada Yugi... Apenas tuve oportunidad... En el tercer turno no se como lo hizo pero... Saco a _Exodia_. ---

_ ¡¿E-Exodia?! Pero... Creí que solo nosotros habíamos sido capaces de lograr algo así... _

\--- E-Exodia... Joey... Cuanto lo lamento... ---

\--- Ya no importa Yug... Ya no podré participar... ¡Pero supongo que aún puedo darte apoyo moral! --- _Sonrió... Esto de inmediato alegro a todos. ---_ Aunque realmente me hubiese gustado pelear... Siempre creí que se--- _Paro en seco sus palabras para mirar a otra dirección... Se había quedado casi que petrificado al encontrar sus ojos con aquella persona pero al mismo tiempo el infierno se presentaba frente a todos. ---_ ¡Es el! ¡El me quito al ojos rojos! --- _Grito con ira mientras corrió hacia aquel extraño sujeto envuelto en una capa morada para comenzar a reclamarle._ \--- ¡Oye tú! Devuélveme a mi ojos rojos! ---

\--- ... Niño idiota... ¿Por que debería de hacerlo? Gane limpiamente. ---

\--- Gth... ¡Pues si es así te reto a un duelo por mi ojos rojos! --- _Grito para desplegar su disco de duelo, realmente estaba preparado para este momento._

\--- Pff... Pelear con tigo solo sería una perdida de tiempo... Ya no posees nada que me interese y no tienes una carta localizadora que apostar por lo que por regla, no estoy obligado a tener un duelo con una basura como tu. ---

_ \--- ¡Pero con migo si! --- _

\--- ¡Y-Yug! No... ¡El otro Yugi! ---

_ \--- Has lastimado el corazón de mi amigo ¡Y no permitiré que salgas impune de esto! ¡Te reto a un duelo y apuesto a mi mago oscuro como medio! --- _

\--- Oh... Esto es interesante... Un mago oscuro no es muy común y mucho menos esa versión... De acuerdo, tendré un duelo con tigo. Pero supongo que tú amigo ya te alertó del cómo funciona mi baraja. ---

_ \--- Eso es lo que menos importa ahora... ¡Empieza de una buena vez! --- Recuperaría la carta de Joey... No es sólo una carta para el... ¡Estoy peleando por el corazón de Joey! ¡Por lo que no puedo permitirme perder frente a un tipo como este! Las emociones y pasión que depósito en aquella carta... ¡Valen mucho más que todo esté estúpido torneo! _

\--- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Draw! ---

_ Al final su "Ventaja" termino siendo su perdición, ya que al depositar tantas cartas de Exodia en su baraja le hacía más improbable la posibilidad de que le saliera justo la que necesitaba. Por lo tanto, estuvo sufriendo todo el duelo esperando a que le saliera la última pieza faltante del rompecabezas que nunca llego y por resultado, mi victoria. _   
_Obviamente todo esto lo hice por Joey, al obtener nuevamente la tarjeta localizadora y su carta se las entregué de inmediato._

\--- Pero Yug... Tu... Las ganaste limpiamente... Debes quedartelas. ---

_ \--- No puedo Joey... Tu y esta carta poseen un lazo sentimental más fuerte de lo que crees... El tenerla se que le daría más fuerza a mi baraja pero me estaría llevando una parte de tu corazón con migo... No puedo permitir eso. Así que tómala. En verdad, hazlo, solo quiero que puedas disfrutar el torneo lo más posible y eso solo podrás hacerlo si este amigo te acompaña. --- Le sonreí mientras señalaba al ojos rojos... Puede que solo haya sido por un momento pero los ojos de Joey brillaron al tocar su carta... Realmente estás tienen un valor más profundo de lo que cualquiera podría pensar. _

\--- Yug... No sé qué decir... ---

_ \--- No te preocupes por ello... Ahora ve, gana más cartas y lleguemos a la final. --- _

\--- Yug... ¡Te lo compensaré! ¡Te lo prometo! ---

_ Me sorprendí ante esto... ¿Cómo se supone que lo haría? Soy un espíritu... _ ** 1 **

\--- Y-Yug... Puede que sea un poco egoísta de mi parte pero... Al final del torneo... ¡Ten un duelo justo con migo! ¡Por mi ojos rojos! ¡Ganarmelo como en verdad se debe! ---

_ \--- Me gusta cómo piensas... Claro, es lo justo. --- _

\--- ¡GENIAL! ¡Ciudad batallas ahí te va Joey! --- _Corrió con euforia hacia la plaza por qué al parecer ahí es donde hay más duelistas, estaba muy entusiasmado por esto así que el verlo de esta manera era... Satisfactorio._ ** 1 **

\--- Gracias por esto Yugi. --- _Hablo tea._

\--- _¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres? ---_

\--- Por ayudar a Joey... Aunque no lo diga con lo idiota que es el, aprecia mucho lo que hiciste hoy. Estoy segura que jamás olvidará algo así. ---

_ \--- Jmm... Bueno, los amigos están para ayudarse. --- Sonrei _ .

_ Esta imitó mi gesto y dio un suspiro de pesadez. _

\--- Bueno... Iré tras el para asegurarme de que no cometa ninguna estupidez. ¡Suerte Yugi! ---

_ \--- Gracias... Tea. --- Sonrei... Era agradable el tener tan buenos amigos. _

_ Pude ver cómo se alejaban a la distancia. _

\--- Que lindo... ---

_ \--- ¿Uh? --- _

\--- Fue una linda situacion... La atesorare en mi memoria. Fue muy alegre la expresión que puso Joey cuando le dijiste que la carta era suya... Es algo que se aprecia. ---

_ \--- Era lo menos que podía hacer... Después de todo no hizo nada merecedor de lo que le ocurrió. --- _

\--- Tienes un sentido de la justicia muy marcado... Wow, algo nuevo de ti. --- _Me sonrió ¿Eso fue un cumplido?_ ** 4 **

_ \--- Ah... ¿Gracias? Supongo... --- _

\--- ¡Bien! Ya nos ocupamos de este asunto así que es hora de empezar ¡Vamos a los duelos! --- _Grito con emoción para indicarme por donde ir. Yo solo por seguirle la corriente obedecí a sus órdenes._

_ Esperemos que ciudad batallas sea lo menos oscuro posible. _

_ Después de pasear un rato y tener unos cuantos duelos algo me llamo la atención... No sabía con exactitud qué era pero por alguna razón algo me decía que tenía que seguir aquella dirección. Termine entrando en alguna especie de carpa de circo donde un muy... Peculiar hombre con máscara aguardaba por mi. _

_ Un supuesto arcana me reto a un duelo de monstruos con el arquetipo principal de "Monstruos lanzador de conjuros" y en un bastante interesante duelo de magos oscuros... _   
_¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, incluyendo el hecho de que quede atrapado en una especie de trampa la cual se activaria si perdía... Consistiendo principalmente en cortarme las piernas de una forma muy... Enferma por decirlo así ya que eran con sierras circulares... ¿Muy lindo no?_ ** 13 **

_ Literalmente querían matarme. _

_ Afortunadamente logré escapar a tiempo de ese peligroso juego pero con la infortunada situación de haber tenido que hablar nuevamente con ese tal "Marík"... Me daba muy mala espina aquel villano. No sabía hasta donde podría llegar si amenazaba con mutilarme las piernas y jugaba con el desconsuelo de un pobre viudo... _

_ Amenazó con matarme pero la verdad es que daba pena hasta el verlo. _

_ Después de ese penoso duelo termine en otro un tanto... Emm... _

_ De los peores que haya tenido en la vida. _

_ Siendo honesto ni quiero hablar de eso... Yugi, Tea y Joey estuvieron a punto de morir gracias a un macabro juego organizado por Marík... Y... Se atrevió... A usar a Joey y a Tea como sus marionetas para... ¡Manipularme!. ¡¿Cómo puede jugar con la vida de las personas de esta manera?! Tenía tanta irá dentro de mi que apenas podía contenerme de las ganas que tenia de romperle el rostro a golpes apenas lo viera... _

_ Pero mi aibou intervino. _

\--- ¿Yami? ---

_ \--- ¿Aibou?... --- _

\--- ¿Te encuentras bien? ---

_ \--- No... Me frustra saber que ese malvado sigue libre... Que aún pueda jugar con las vidas de los inocentes... Quiero hacerle pagar ¡Por todo lo que ah hecho! --- _

\--- ... Siendote honesto no tengo ni idea de cómo responder a eso... De alguna forma... Siento que tienes razón pero... No estoy de acuerdo con que te motives por la venganza. Vamos a darle lo que se merece Marík... Pero por qué es lo correcto. ---

_ \--- ... ¡Lo haré pagar por todo esto! --- _

_ Las palabras de Yugi eran muy ciertas... Pero mi enojo me segó en el momento, impidiéndome ver la realidad... Y debido a eso... _

_ Una vida inocente se sacrificó... _

* * *

\--- ¡Joey! ¡JOEY! ¡DESPIERTA! --- ** 1 **

_ \--- Aibou... --- _

\--- ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! ---

_ \--- Yugi... Ya déjalo en paz... Tenemos una labor que cumplir. --- _

\--- ¡NO! ¡NO LO DEJARE! ---

_ \--- ¡TENEMOS QUE LUCHAR CONTRA KAIBA PARA PODER DERROTAR A MARIK! ¡DE LO CONTRARIO JAMAS PODREMOS SALVAR A JOEY! --- _

\--- ¡NO! ¡ESTO ES MI CULPA! --- _Gritaba con lágrimas en el rostro mientras se rehusaba a ver la situación..._

_ Jamás... Espere que en ciudad batallas podría presentarse algo así... Nunca tuve en consideración la idea de que mis amigos terminarían de esta manera... _

_ Joey había muerto. _

_ \--- Yugi... --- _

\--- No... ¡No lo dejaré aquí! ---

_ \--- ¡Yugi! --- _

\--- ¡NOOO! ---


	8. Enfrentamiento

_\--- Yugi... Sé que es doloroso pero... Ahora mismo tenemos otra prioridad. ---_

\--- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! --- _Gritaba en su desconsuelo, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano del frío cuerpo de Joey... Ahogado por las lagrimas que bañaban su rostro._ \--- ¡¿Cómo algo puede ser más importante que Joey?! --- _Grito viéndome con enojo._

_\--- Yo también... Estoy... Destrozado con esto Yugi... No podré cumplir mi promesa de un duelo con el... No podre presenciar como se revelará frente a la imagen que se le ah impuesto de bajo duelista... No podré... Volver a ver su sonrisa... Escuchar sus payasadas... Ir juntos a la escuela o ver televisión basura mientras comemos chatarra... N-No... ¡No podre ver a uno de mis mejores amigos otra vez! ¡Se que duele Yugi! Pero... Precisamente por eso debemos luchar... Por que justo como le paso a el... También le puede suceder a los demás; Tea, Bakura, Tristan, Ishizu, Mai, Odion, Duke, Serenity, Kaiba, Mokuba ¡Por Ra! ¡Piensa en todas las vidas que peligran ahora Yugi! ¡No estoy dispuesto a perder a nadie mas! ---_

\--- Y-Yami... --- 

_\--- ... Mira... Se que es duro superar todo esto... Pero no podemos darnos por vencidos ahora... ¡Ahora mismo es cuando mas te necesito Aibou! ¡Porfavor! ---_

\--- ... Y-Yo no creo poder hacerlo... ---

_\--- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo se que puedes! ---_

\--- ¡¿Como?! ¡No soy tan fuerte como tu! Y-Yo solo... ---

 _\--- ¡Se que puedes! Por que a diferencia de mi tu posees una fuerza que supera a todas las demás... ¡Pero tienes que darte cuenta de ello! ---_.

_\--- ... ---_

_\--- Y si sirve de consuelo... Estaremos juntos en esto... Brindame un poco de tu fuerza solamente... Oh de lo contrario, no podre derrotar a Kaiba. ---_

\--- Joey... ¿Lo habría querido así no es cierto?... ---

_\--- Hagamos que su muerte no sea en vano... ---_

\--- ... ---

_Salimos de la habitación de Joey en dirección al elevador que nos llevaría a la arena de duelo... Yugi con todas sus fuerzas trataba de retomar la compostura mientras yo solo... Pensaba en lo estresado que nos sentíamos con todo este asunto de ciudad batallas... Y en cuando llegara el momento donde tendré que revelarle todo lo que he estado ocultando..._

_Ra... Ayúdame en esto_.

\--- Yugi... --- _Una voz quebrada hablaba a mis espaldas... Mi querida amiga Tea. Parecía querer darme unas palabras antes del duelo. Lamentablemente era de un tema que sabía no me gustaría abordar... Pero Tea tiene cierto talento para sacarme las palabras sin siquiera darme cuenta. ---_ Vas a... ¿Pelear contra Kaiba?... --- 

_\--- Si... El destino nos empareja para luchar una vez mas... ---_

\--- Y si ganas tu... --- 

_\--- Peleare contra Marik... Lo se... ---_

\--- Yugi... Por favor no lo hagas. --- 

_\--- ¿Que? --- De todas las personas creí que Tea seria la ultima en decirme algo asi..._

\--- Ya perdí a 3 de mis amigos... No quiero perder a 2 más... No sabes... ¡Lo mucho que me atormenta la idea de que algo le llegue a pasar a Yugi! ¡Además de que tu también correrías peligro! --- 

_\--- ... Aprecio tus palabras Tea... Puedo notar que sientes un gran cariño por Yug- ... Por nosotros... Pero no podrías entender lo mucho que hay en juego aquí. Como dijiste hace un tiempo... Tengo una responsabilidad de la cual no puedo darme el lujo de ignorar, ya que eso significaría consecuencias nefastas para toda la humanidad. Tengo que protegerte.... Proteger a todos nuestros amigos... Traer de vuelta... A Mai, Joey y Ryo que sucumbieron ante la maldad de Marik... Y no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras ese lunático acaba con la vida de todos las personas que Amo... Así que no me retirare... ---_

_Me había decidido a luchar tras decir aquello, me había llenado de valor. Y mi Aibou sonreía por mis palabras al igual que Tea, que a pesar de llorar me veía con determinación y alegría._

\--- Me alegra que por fin te dieras cuenta de eso faraón Mmm... _\--- El que me llamara así me desconcertó un poco, pero de cierta forma me sentía familiarizado con esa sensación. ---_ Me alegra que por fin aclararas las cosas. --- _Decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas con aquella sonrisita por lo cual me di cuenta de la trampa._

_\--- Alto... ¿Eso fue un truco? ---_

\--- Digamos que quería motivarte. ¿Me vi convincente? ---

_\--- Ciertamente me engañaste. --- Aibou reía por la situación. --- Gracias Tea... Ahora tengo en claro lo que tengo que hacer. ---_

\--- Me alegra haberte ayudado... No se como lo hubiera hecho Joey pero intente hacerlo a mi manera... --- 

\--- _Joey fue un gran amigo. ---_

\--- Jmm... Ve y convierte ese "Fue" en algo importante. --- 

_Después de ello me retiré dispuesto a enfrentarme contra Kaiba. Mi ánimo había mejorado notablemente y Yugi por lo menos había dejado de llorar. Obviamente seguíamos bastante deprimidos pero ahora teníamos claro que había algo más importante que atender..._

_No quita el hecho de que me hubiera gustado tener un cuerpo para almenos... Dar un apretón de manos._  
_En el elevador no pude evitar preguntar._

\--- _Aibou... ¿Te encuentras bien? ---_

\--- Es difícil estarlo... No ha pasado ni una hora y ya lo extraño... ---

_\--- Se que... La perdida de un ser querido es algo muy doloroso, pero podremos superarlo... ---_

\--- Joey... ---

 _Llegamos a la punta de la torre y en esta estaba Kaiba esperando con ansias su duelo... De alguna manera logro que todo nuestro entorno luciera como un coliseo griego o romano, no estaba muy seguro..._ _Con un montón de gente holográfica_ _ovacionandole y apoyando el duelo a favor de el... La verdad no me sorprendía... Pero realmente tenía ganas de humillarme en frente de todos pues este duelo estaba transmitiéndose en Dominó... Donde todos los participantes de ciudad batallas presenciaban un... Emm... Bueno, como lo expresó Kaiba sería un "Duelo de titanes" Ya que estaban en juego los dioses egipcios..._

_Tengo que ganar... Por Joey lo haré... No debo titubear..._

\--- Ganaremos... ---

_\--- Te prometo que así será... ---_

_Y en cuestión de segundos Ronald anunció el inicio de esta batalla._

_\--- ¡Al duelo! ---_

_Este duelo se había tornado intenso... Había comenzado como cualquier otro con monstruos "Normales" por decirlo así ya que en comparación con los dioses egipcios eso parecían... Las cosas durante varios momentos fueron complicadas para nosotros, sin embargo Yugi se mantuvo firme y muy concentrado en todo el transcurso de este duelo, siendo un gran apoyo para mí y ayudándome a pensar en estrategias sólidas para pelear contra los imponentes dragones de Kaiba... Hasta que logré convocar a Slifer y las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Sin darme cuenta había elevado la dificultad, pero Kaiba no tardó mucho en seguirme y se las arregló para invocar a 3 monstruos al campo incluso cuando ya tenía a mi Dios egipcio... Kaiba era un duelista digno de admirar... Y obviamente tenia mi respeto. Lastimosamente a lo largo del duelo me reveló ciertas cosas que en verdad me entristecieron de el... Estaba siendo motivado por el oído, la envidia, la ira, el rencor y una sed de poder que nublaron su juicio en varias partes de la batalla... Lo cual eso lo conduciría poco a poco a la derrota..._

_En un movimiento rápido logre que Slifer alcanzará los mismos 4000 puntos de ataque que tenía Obelisk haciendo que chocarán sus poderes de una manera espectacular... Obviamente en el momento me asombre ya que no sabía con exactitud que era lo que sucedía. Lo mismo con Kaiba y lo mismo con el bastardo de Marik que observaba el duelo a mis espaldas. Pero lo único que pude notar fue que mi rompecabezas comenzaba a brillar... Había perdido la comunicación con Aibou y la visibilidad cada vez era más difícil debido a el gran destello de luz que provenía del impacto de los dioses. Llegó un punto donde ya no podía mantener abiertos los ojos... Y como si nada todo se desvaneció._

_Seguidamente me vi inmerso en una especie de ilusión que tuvo como objetivo enseñarme un pasado recuerdo de hace 5000 años donde justo como ahora me encuentro en duelo contra Kaiba... Solo que con la diferencia de que portabamos ropa muy diferente acordé a la época... Yo usando las vestimentas de un faraón llevando el mismo rompecabezas y Kaiba como un poderoso hechicero con... ¡¿El cetro milenario?! Pero..._

_Solo pude interpretar que los dioses egipcios decidieron enseñarnos este momento como prueba de que este duelo estaba destinado a suceder... Pero... Algo me decía que los dioses no debían estar involucrados en esta batalla... Y a pesar de su obstinación Kaiba comprendió lo mismo (Almenos de manera inconsciente) por lo que no volvimos a utilizar a aquellas poderosas bestias divinas..._

_Bueno... Kaiba trajo momentáneamente a Obelisk en un turno para bloquear uno de mis ataques... Pero sin usar su poder por lo que supongo que de cierta forma respeto aquello... El duelo continuo y cada vez estaba más desesperado por lo que podría hacer... En muchas situaciones Kaiba me acorraló... Me desesperaba por qué sus estrategias eran demasiado sólidas y poderosas dejándome sin opciones, destrozándo las mías... Estaba rindiéndome... Ya que no tenía nada en mi mano o campo que pudiera pelear contra sus dragones blancos que trajo rápidamente al juego con su "Flauta convoca dragones"_  
_Me sentía perdido... Y... No sabía que hacer... Ni Yugi tenía una idea de que alternativa teníamos... Quizás..._

\--- Vamos Yugi... ¡Eres mucho mejor que ello! Se que podrás vencer a ese niño ricachon. ---

\--- _¿J-Joey?... ---_

\--- El único e inigualable... ---

\--- ¿Qué puedo hacer? No tengo nada con lo que pueda defenderme. --- _Preguntaba Yugi tratando lo más posible de controlarse con la ganas de llorar de felicidad que tenía al ver a Joey una vez más..._

\--- Una vez me diste un consejo... Considerar todas mis cartas y evaluar todas mis opciones... Para así poder ganar. ---

_Ese era Joey sin lugar a dudas... Pero... Esta forma en la que lo veía era difusa y bastante extraña al menos para el... Cuando por fin salimos del asombro me di cuenta que tenía razón... No podía rendirme ¡Si tenía una oportunidad!_

_Además de que en ese momento supe que Joey estaba con nosotros a pesar de lo sucedido... No lo habíamos perdido para siempre y eso me había llenado de dicha y motivación para continuar con esto..._

_Todas mis opciones... Todas mis opciones..._

¡Lo tengo! ¡Aun hay esperanza!

\--- Lo lamento Yugi, pero me temo que ya no eres el duelista número 1... ¡¿Qué?! --- _Exclamó Kaiba en su confusión... Aunque no lo culpo... Admito que fue una jugada bastante inesperada y a la vez desesperada pero.... Había logrado salvar mi pellejo por un turno más..._ \--- ¡¿El dragón negro de ojos rojos?! ¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?! ---. _Preguntaba notablemente irritado... Pero comprendo el porqué._

_\--- En tu jugada anterior usaste la flauta legendaria para llamar a tus oji-azules al campo... Pero se te olvidó que también funciona con los dragones de mi baraja. ---_

\--- Grr... --- _Gruñía en frustración mientras veía con recelo la figura del monstruo._

_\--- Por lo tanto te debo un favor por haber llamado a esta carta, el cual fue el regalo de un amigo muy cercano. ---_

_Ahora tenía 3 monstruos en el campo, Beta el guerrero magneto, el dragón negro de ojos rojos y mi fiel mago oscuro... Contra 3 dragones blancos de ojos azules y el señor de los dragones que esperaban ansiosos por atacar, desafortunadamente no pude salvar a Beta del ataque pero mi mago oscuro y mi dragón salieron ilesos, además de destruirle un oji-azul y al señor de los dragones... Tuve que gastar 2 trampas pero valió la pena por mantenerlos vivos... Podía sentir la voz de Joey apoyándome en esto, y me daba fuerzas para continuar._

_No me espere para nada que Kaiba limitará el duelo tan drásticamente, jugando una trampa extremadamente poderosa, descartar toda mi baraja y dejarla con solo 3 cartas, limitando el duelo a solo 3 turnos más para terminar... Mi fe en el corazón de la cartas y en mis amigos es lo único que pasa por mi cabeza y lo único que tengo como objetivo en estos momentos._

_La vocecita de Yugi retumbaba en mi cabeza, dándome una idea de que podría pasar._

\--- ... Solo podemos escoger 3 cartas de nuestra baraja y el resto irá al cementerio... Al igual que Kaiba ya lo hizo... Que decisión tan difícil, limita todas mis estrategias a 1 que de no funcionar significaría mi derrota... Si yo fuera Kaiba ¿Que estrategia usaría?... Tiene 2 oji-azules en el campo, por lo que seguramente buscará la forma de resucitar al tercero con "Renace al monstruo"... Por lo que esa sería una... Y si quiere los 3 seguramente convocará al oji-azul definitivo... Por lo que necesitaría una "Polymerizacion" para hacerlo la cual ya serían 2 cartas de las que le quedan... La tercera es un misterio... Pero basándonos en ello... Tomaré estás 3 cartas y que lo que pase lo dicte el destino... ---

_Escogí lo que Aibou me indico y mandé mi demás juego al cementerio... Seguidamente Kaiba activo "Renace al monstruo" tal y como Aibou había predicho, obviamente el 3er oji-azul regreso al campo solo que ¡No contaba con que Polymerizacion estuviera puesta boca abajo! Significaba que no tenía ni la mas remota idea de lo que había en su mano..._  
_El Oji-azul definitivo entro al campo... Y me veía indefenso frente a esto..._  
_Claro que en vez de atacar Kaiba comenzó con el discurso de ser mejor que yo y sobre lo equivocado que me encontraba, sobre el como siempre ha sido el mejor en todo excepto en DM donde yo presuntamente le fastidio... Contarme sus traumas de la niñez, historias que en verdad no me importaban y literal solo insultarme y agredir a mi persona... Solo que más que todo esto, lo que más me dolió es que pude ver el rostro de Mokuba detrás del castaño, notablemente afectado por lo dicho de su hermano, se le veía triste, frustrado y bastante sorprendido por las palabras que salieron de su ejemplo a seguir... De alguna u otra forma había salido lastimado de aquí, no se por que ni como... Pero a veces Kaiba podía llegar a ser tan hiriente que provocaba situaciones de este tipo... Aibou compartía mi pensamiento sobre el pobre niño... Y yo solo no podía acabar de comprender por qué este sentía tanto odio hacia su pasado, tanto rencor, convencido totalmente de que para poder seguir con su vida debe dejar su pasado atrás y borrar todo rastro de que sucedió..._

_Incluso se lo dije._

_\--- ¡Es tu obstinación y tu ser de poder lo que no te dejan avanzar! Mientras tengas tu corazón lleno de odio y rencor ¡Jamas me derrotarás en un duelo! ---_

\--- Solo dices eso para tratar de confundirme. ---

_\--- Jmm... Veamos si eso es cierto, dejemos que mis acciones hablen por mi. ¡Activo mi carta mágica doble hechizo! ---_

_Esta carta tenía el poder de duplicar los efectos de todas las cartas mágicas jugadas en el turno anterior, por lo que con "Renace al monstruo" convoque al "Buster Blader" al campo y con Polymerizacion fusione a mi Mago oscuro y Buster Blader para convocar ¡Al paladín oscuro, el máximo mago guerrero!_

_Lastimosamente Kaiba tenía razón en algo, y era que a pesar de ser muy fuerte mi paladín oscuro no alcanzaba el mismo poder que su dragón... Convencido de que había ganado proclamó su victoria y aseguro que al salir victorioso de este combate podría finalmente dejar su pasado atrás._  
_Me llene de irá y no pude evitar refutar lo que dijo._

_\--- ¡Que tonto! ¡Nuestro pasado nos ayudó a ser lo que somos ahora! Debes recordar lo que sucedió anteriormente para que aprendas del pasado, no puedes ignorar tus raíces Kaiba. ¿Que acaso no lo sabes? ¡Nuestra historia es lo que le da forma a nuestro futuro! ---_

\--- ¡Ya basta de sermones! --- _Oh claro, pero yo sí tengo que soportar tus discursos. ---_ Nuestro pasado no nos sirve de nada, es hora de avanzar y no mirar hacia atrás, mi deber es derrotarte en este duelo y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer. Cuando gane este duelo ¡Seras testigo de todo el poder que guardo! --- **6**

_\--- Tu torre de duelos está rodeada de escombros y destrucción, lo que para mí representa a tu corazón. Un objeto fuerte rodeado por odio y rencor ¡Mientras el odio sea tu principal motivación tu nunca me derrotarás Kaiba! ---_

\--- ¿Que no vez que mi furia interior es la que me da la fuerza para avanzar? ¡La misma que va a destruirte! ---

_\--- Si tú crees que podrás derrotarme con toda esa furia y odio interior de la cual tanto presumes adelante, aniquilame con esa "Fuerza". Aquí te espero. --- Llegados a este punto ya estaba harto, las palabras no funcionarían con Kaiba debido a toda esa obstinación con el, por lo que mis acciones se lo demostraran._

_La voz de Yugi volvió a sonar, dándome el último apoyo para ganar._

\--- Si quiero vencer en este duelo debo creer en mis amigos... ---

y tener fe en mi mismo.  
  
  
  


Si realmente estoy destinado a pelear contra Marik...

Kaiba no obtendrá la victoria, mi fe en el corazón de las cartas podrá acabar con su odio y su ambición... ¡Nada se interpondrá en nuestro destino! --- _Nuestro... Eso me gusta._

_Mi paladín oscuro 3900_

_Y su Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules Definitivo 4500_

_Solo activar mi carta de fórmula mágica podría salvarme en este duelo..._  
_Solo que no contaba con que el castaño activará absorbe hechizos, robandome el poder que me había otorgado aquella carta para su dragón. Quedando con un gran total de 5000 puntos de ataque... Una imponente bestia frente a mi amenazaba con destruirme y no se me ocurría nada para hacer..._  
_Pero en ese momento... La esperanza volvió a mi, una esperanza en forma de ojos miel y cabello rubio_

\--- ¡Yugi! ---

_Aquella voz me había dado la confianza en mí mismo que necesitaba. Lo cual me hizo recordar la carta boca abajo que había puesto unos turnos atrás. Kaiba me tacho por mentiroso al decirle que aún podía hacer una diferencia con ella._

_\--- Kaiba... pronto te darás cuenta que desde hace 5000. Años estaba destinado a derrotarte. --- Sentencie mientras sonreía._

\--- ¡Mentira! ¡Mi máximo dragón de ojos azules no puede ser detenido! ---

\--- _Temo que estás en un error, pero dejemos que mi carta hablé por si sola ¡Observa lo que he colocado! Mi carta de "Defusión" esta carta es todo lo contrario a Polymerizacion ¡Y divide a tu Dragón definitivo en 3 dragones que habías convocado anteriormente!... Con esto he detenido tu ataque._ _Y ahora Kaiba... como tu dragón se convirtió en 3 dragones en vez de uno el efecto de mi paladín oscuro se activa quedando como el monstruo más poderoso del duelo con 4900 puntos de ataque! ¡Superior a cualquiera de tus dragones en el campo! ---_

 _-_ \-- ¡Has tu jugada! -

_Saque una carta de mi baraja. Literalmente la última._

_\--- Muy bien Kaiba... La carta que está en mi mano acabara con la oscuridad que rodea en este instante tu corazón. Jugando mi última carta mágica._  
_¡Difusión de movimiento ondular! Estas acabado. Sacrificando 1000 puntos de vida puedo mejorar las capacidades de mi paladín oscuro para atacarte ¡Lo cual me permitirá acabar con tus 3 dragones al mismo tiempo! ---_

_Termine con 500 Puntos de vida pero valió la pena_

\--- ¡Y-Yugi! ¡No puedes derrotarme en mi propio torneo! ---

_\--- ¡Olvídalo es demasiado tarde! --- Perdóname Kaiba... Pero hay cosas más importantes que tú revancha... Tengo que hacerlo. Además de que aunque no lo creas... Te estoy haciendo un favor. --- Paladín oscuro... ¡Ataca! ---_

\--- ¡No! ---

_En cuanto mi Paladin asestó el golpe final el coliseo desapareció, tanto como los monstruos y demás... Había ganado este duelo..._

_\--- Un paso a la vez Kaiba... Un paso a la vez. --- Susurre para poder finalmente tomar un respiro de lo sucedido, había sido un duelo muy intenso... Y me sentía algo tenso pero me consolaba saber que fui victorioso... No por que conservaría mi título, sino por que de esta forma salve a Kaiba de enfrentar un destino terrible frente a Marik y sus mortales juegos._

_Pero..._

_\---_ Ahora... Nosotros... ---

_\--- Si... Tendremos que pelear contra Marik si queremos salvar a los demás... ---_

\--- Y-Yami... ---

_\--- ¿Qué pasa aibou? ---_

\--- Estoy muy aterrado. ---

_\--- Lo se... Lo sé. --- Muchas partes de mi cuerpo estaban literalmente temblando del miedo que me provocaba verle... Se encontraba a un lado de la plataforma observando el duelo, observándome con esa cara de psicótico y las ansias de mutilarme vivo en los ojos, lo cual también afectaba a mi aibou por lo que decidí apartar la vista lo más rápido que pude... --- Podremos con esto... ---_

_\---_ ¿Eso crees?... -

\--- _Más nos vale... --- ... Pero... No puedo evadir lo que me corresponde... Jamás había sentido tanta presión en un duelo_. _Si pierdo, Marik obtendrá las 3 cartas de los dioses egipcios... Y con ese poder temo no poder ser capaz de protegerlo..._

\--- ¡Hey Yug! ---

\--- ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Ese es?! ---

\--- ¡ _¿Joey?! ---_

\--- ¡Yugi ganaste! ---

\--- ¡Joey! --- _¡No puedo creer esto! ¿Joey estaba vivo? Había aparecido de repente en una de las entradas de la torre junto con los demás a supongo venir a ver el duelo. Aibou parecía en extremo feliz, ver a todos preocupados por lo que sucedida me conmovía. Y bueno ¿Quien soy yo para negarle este momento? De inmediato le cedi el puesto para que pudiera recibir aquel abrazo tan esperado. Era un lindo momento, y mi Aibou lloraba de alegría al verlo vivo otra vez... Ahora me preguntaba cómo es que había resucitado de la nada pero... Bueno, a mi alrededor siempre suceden cosas extrañas por lo que ya no me sorprende..._

\--- ¡Ahora estamos juntos otra vez! --- _... No sabría describir mi sentimiento ahora... Pero, me sentía mucho mejor._

_... Ahora aseguramos nuestro puesto en la final, tendré la oportunidad de traer a Ryo y Mai devuelta y acabar con toda esta terrible época de una vez por todas._

_Descubriré los secretos de mi pasado, y quizás... De alguna manera pueda solucionar todo el caos que he causado, además de mantenerte seguro... Aibou._


	9. ¿Salvación?

_... Es hora._

_Caminábamos hasta lo que sería la plataforma de duelos... Sostenía con fuerza el estuche que portaba mi baraja y esperando con todas mis fuerzas que todo resultará bien el día de hoy... Esporádicamente en mi cabeza aparecían imágenes del Dragón alado de Ra atacando o de Malik cayendo en la oscuridad del olvido... Tenía que salvarlo, tenía que salvar a Bakura... Tenía que salvar a Mai... ¡Tenia que proteger a mis amigos!_

_Tenía que cuidar a mi Aibou..._

_Tantas responsabilidades resumidas en una sola batalla que determinaría mi futuro y lo que tendría que hacer a continuación. Estaba muy nervioso e intentaba lo más que podía en enfocarme acerca de lo que estaba próximo a ocurrir_.

\--- Yami. ---

_\--- Aibou. ---_

_\---_... ¿Que piensas? --- _Me pregunto._

_\--- Pienso en alguna estrategia capaz de derrotar al poderoso dragón alado de Ra que Marik posee. ---_

\--- No será fácil pero... Se que podrás vencerlo. ---

_\--- No... No podré hacerlo solo. Te necesito con migo en el duelo... Solo así siento que podre hacerlo. ---_

\--- Yami... ---

_\--- Además de que, es difícil concentrarse cuando tantas cosas ocurren a mi alrededor. Cuando se que tantas cosas y personas dependen de mi... Mai, Malik, Ishizu... Mis amigos... Kaiba. ---_

\--- Tus memorias... ---

_\--- Mis memor... ¡¿Que?! --- ¡¿Q-Que había dicho?! Detuve mi andar para dirigirle la mirada, el cual solo veía con tristeza al suelo._

\--- Tus memorias. ---

_\--- P-Pero tu... ¿Como... ¿Como lo supiste?... ---_

\--- ... Siendo honesto es un poco obvio... ¿Por que otra razón trabajarías tan duro para que yo no me enterara?... ---

_\--- Yugi... ---_

\--- Jmm... No ocultas bien los secretos Yami. --- _Se burló de mi mientras... ¿S-Sonreía?_

_\--- No comprendo nada... ---_

_\---_ Simplemente conozco el secreto que intentabas ocultarme. ¿Que como lo sé? Solo tuve que enlazar algunas cosas y la respuesta estaba frente a mi. ---

_\--- Pero... ¡¿Pero como?! ¡Borre tu memoria! ---_

\--- ¡Moooh! ¡Asi que si lo hiciste! ¡Tramposo! --- _¿Tramposo?... Espera... ¿Estaba haciendo pucheros?_

_\--- Yo no... ---_

_\---_ ¿Que? No soy tan crédulo como parezco. ---

_\--- ¡Y-Yo no me refería a eso solo... ---_

\--- Al terminar este torneo ¿Tendrás tus memorias de vuelta? --- _Me pregunto observándome con esa expresión seria tan rara de ver en su mirar._ \--- La verdad. No te atrevas a mentirme de nuevo con esa basura de salvar a Kaiba y cosas por el estilo... --- _Me consterno recibir aquel trato tan agresivo proveniente de mi Aibou. Aunque podía entenderlo... Me lo merecía._

 _\--- ... Se supone que estoy luchando por mis memorias._ _No sé si las obtendré apenas ganar o que sucederá con migo... Solo... Me carcome el pensamiento descubrir por que estoy aquí... Que me tiene preparado el destino... ¿Quien soy?... ¿Por que Malik me odia tanto como para crear a tan maligna contraparte?... ---_

\--- Es normal que busques respuestas... Eso lo entiendo. Pero no las encontrarás diciéndome mentiras. ---

_\--- Si yo... Lo lamento. ---_

\--- Se que te preocupas por mí y piensas que no podré manejar algo por el estilo... Y tienes razón. ---

_\--- ¿He? --- Se estaba quejando ¿Pero me daba la razón?_

\--- Como lo oyes... Tienes razón. No... Me creo capaz de manejar algo así... Ya perdí a mi mejor amigo pero... ¿Perderte a ti? No se como lo podría tolerar. ---

_\--- Yugi... ---_

\--- ... Pero tampoco puedes protegerme para siempre... Soy un llorón y detesto eso de mi. Y si te tengo a ti lo seré aún mas... No digo que no quisiera que estuvieses... Digo que, a lo mejor no podré digerir tu ida tan de inmediato pero... De alguna u otra forma tiene que pasar e "Independizarme" de tu cobijo. ---

 _\--- ... --- Estaba atónito... Pero mas que todo sentía un vacío tan profundo en mi pecho... No decía nada malo y tampoco lo hacía con la intención de herirme pero... ¿Por que me sentía tan mal?_

\--- ... Eres mi amigo. Y te aprecio. En verdad lo hago y como quisiera que no te fueras pero... Sería cruel mantenerte sujeto a mi cuando no debería ser así. ---

_\--- Aibou yo... ---_

\--- Déjame terminar... Con todo este sentimentalismo y cosas vergonzosas que dije es que... Supongo que tú, me mentiste tratando de cuidarme... Por que eres simplemente de esa manera aunque yo no te lo pida. Y yo... Me sincero... Por que aunque me duela y mucho... Es lo correcto... C-Creo. ---

_¿A qué hora mi Yugi creció tanto?_

\--- Así que... Te ayudaré a recuperar tus memorias... Incluso si eso significa... Bueno... Eso. --- _Era sorprendente de ver... Mantenía una postura tan firme pero al mismo tiempo pareciera que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto. Pues no ocultaba su rostro bastante acongojado... De los 2 no pensé que Yugi daría el primer paso para este tema..._

_\--- Yugi... --- Me sentía tan conmovido como si mi corazón se retorciera de alegría ¡Ojalá pudiera abrazarte! --- Eres mi compañero... Y no sabes cuánto aprecio que dijeras eso... En verdad... No se que decir... ---_

\--- Solo... Trata de ser más honesto con migo ¿Quieres? --- _Eso fue casi que una súplica y gracias a ello me sentí terriblemente mal por que no se ni mi nombre como para ser digno de las súplicas de mi Aibou._

_Literalmente me arrodille._

\--- ¡WAAAH! ¡¿Q-Que estás haciendo?! ---

\--- _¿Así no es como piden perdón? ---_

\--- ¡Nos inclinamos, no nos arrodillamos! ¡T-Tonto! --- _Se veía bastante apenado, no por la razón que yo esperaba pero no dejaba de ser adorable... No pude evitar sonreír un poco por esto... En verdad que lo amaba tanto._

_\--- Jmm... Realmente lo siento. ---_

\--- ¡E-Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Te perdono ¡Pero ya levántate! --- _Jajajaja._

_Me incorpore y di un suspiro de alivio, sentí que me había quitado un gran peso de encima. Ahora mi consciencia se sentía limpia y agarre con fuerza mi baraja poniendo toda mi confianza en ella. Me sentía preocupado por enfrentarme a Marik guardando secretos con mi Hikari pero... Ahora estaba muy seguro de mi victoria y más cuando tengo ese apoyo incondicional de mi lado._

_Justo como había dicho antes... Esta baraja fue fruto del alma de ambos, y mis cartas no podrían confiar en mí si no había un lazo entre nosotros... Pero ahora, con todo resuelto. ¡Esta baraja mostrará todo su poder! De esa manera ¡Recuperaré mis memorias y haré que las esperanzas que están puestas en mí no sean en vano!_

_Al llegar al lugar tuve un pequeño contratiempo entre Marik e Ishizu... Lamentaba mucho su situación, peleando a favor y en contra de su propio hermano. No podría imaginar algo así._

_Después de enterarme de que Joey perdió su duelo contra Kaiba, y que Tea estaba completamente bien después de aquella posesión de la que fue víctima, mi duelo contra Marik finalmente comenzó._   
_La plataforma se elevó, mis amigos eran espectadores y Marik me observaba de aquella forma tan macabra y vil que no me causaba más que repugnancia pero... No podía evitar sentirme nervioso. Al igual Aibou que solo repasaba una y otra vez las cartas de nuestra baraja recordando los posibles combos y tratando de encontrar una nueva estrategia que pudiera ayudarnos. Claro que antes de que pudiera empezar alguien llamo mi atención, alguien inesperado._

\--- Espera Yugi... Tengo que algo que necesitas. --- _Afirmo mi obstinado amigo castaño oji-azul._ **1**

_\--- ¿En serio? ¿Y se puede saber que es Kaiba? ---_

_Me aventó una carta con una bastante exagerada reacción. La vi con detenimiento para después pensar... ¿Por que Kaiba me ayudaría? ¿Me dio una carta que me perjudicara? O ¿En serio trata de ayudarme?_

_\--- ... ---_

\--- ¿Por que Kaiba nos ayudaría? Si lo vencimos hace no mucho... ¿Crees que...? ---

_\--- No... Conozco a Kaiba y no sería capaz de sabotearme, eso le significaría una victoria vacía lo cual lo carcomeria más que el no ganar. Pero si me intriga saber a qué se deberá esta inusual acción de ayudar a otros... ---_

\--- Tal vez lo que pretendías hacer de ayudar a Kaiba si dio resultado... ---

_\--- Lo dudo mucho, en una parte de nuestro duelo me dejé llevar por la confianza y no actúe de la mejor manera... Trate de hacerle ver la verdad pero solo renegaba y afirmaba completamente lo contrario, generándome cierto odio o frustración al momento... ---_

_\---_ No entiendo a qué te refieres. ---

_\--- Kaiba solo actuó como un patán y un hombre con el "Ego" bastante lastimado apenas terminar nuestro duelo, y lo comprendo pero... Yo no hice más que avivar ello con las palabras equivocadas pero intentando hacer que le llegará el mensaje... Digo que yo no pude haber hecho algo así... ---_

\--- ... Pero si tú no lo hiciste... ¿Quien fue? ---

_\--- ... No lo sé... Algo muy raro ocurrió pero... Ahora mismo solo puedo pensar en que lo que más puede cambiar a un hombre es enfrentarse a lo que más odia. ---_

\--- ¿A nosotros? ---

_\--- A nosotros no nos odia... Nos envidia y mantiene esa latente competencia de querer ser el mejor más no creo que pase a algo tan fuerte como odiar. ---_

\--- Algo que Kaiba odiaría... ¿La derrota? ---

_\--- No tanto la derrota... En realidad tengo en mente a una persona. ---_

\--- Alguien en esta isla que Kaiba odie... ¿Todos? ---

_\--- Jajajaja ok... Olvídalo. Enfoquemonos en esto... Sea para bien o para mal esta carta definirá nuestro destino y el de muchas personas... Mientras confiemos en el corazón de las cartas no podemos perder. ---_

\--- ... Suerte amigo. ---

\--- _Gracias Yugi... ---_

\--- ¡Duelistas! ¡A sus posiciones! ---

_La oscuridad ha invadido el alma de Malik... Y solo yo puedo expulsarla para que vuelva a ser libre... Pero no tengo idea de como podré completar tal hazaña cuando mi propia alma es tan oscura como la noche y dependo de la luz de mi Aibou para no perder el rumbo..._   
_Ahora vi que no era tan diferente a Marik... En su relación el era la oscuridad que al tomar tanto poder termino por consumir a lo que quedaba de su luz... El pobre Malik pide auxilio mientras cada vez se adentra más en las fauces del olvido. Pero por esa razón es que esta tan trastornado, no hay equilibrio en su ser lo que provoca que pierda la razón y cometa actos tan atroces como lo que hizo... Sabía que tenía que salvarlos._

_\--- ¡Voy a derrotarte Marik! ---_

\--- ¡Eso quiero verlo Faraón! ---

¡Que comience el duelo!

\--- ¡Que comience la diversión! ¡AHORA! --- _Con el poder de su cetro del milenio el campo quedó invadido de su magia oscura... Al instante me puse nervioso ya que sus duelos oscuros no terminaban bien para el perdedor, además de que por lo que pasó en mi duelo con Pegasus y este mismo entorno me preocupa que Aibou vuelva a exponerse a este ambiente y termine de la misma forma o peor..._ \--- Jajajaja... Bueno, ya has presenciado con anterioridad la mecánica de mis duelos Faraón... Pero debo advertirte que este no será como los demás ya que le he añadido unas cuantas reglas fuera de lo común. --- _Este malvado... ¿Ahora que enfermas condiciones le agregaras a esto? --- Mi estimado faraón, déjame mostrarte la primera de las muchas sorpresas que tengo reservadas para ti. --- Levanto su cetro en alto para que de entre la oscuridad del campo apareciera... ¡¿Mai?! Atrapada dentro de una especie de reloj de arena de cristal._

_\--- ¡Marik! ¡¿Que le has hecho?! ---_

\--- Jajaja supongo que recuerdas a tu querida amiga Mai... En estos momentos su alma está siendo devorada por la oscuridad y en cuanto gane este duelo ¡Su alma se desvanecerá por completo! --- _No... ¡Mai!_

_\--- ¡No permitiré que continúes con esta locura Marik! ---_

\--- ¿Que dices? ¿Te alarmas por esto? ¡Pero ni siquiera es lo mejor! ¡Ella no es la única que corre un grave peligro en esto! ---

_\--- ¡¿De que estas hablando?! ---_

\--- Tal y como lo mencioné tengo muchas sorpresas aguardando por ti Faraón. El duelo de hoy será lo mejor que hayas hecho. ¡Conoce a mi siguiente víctima! ---

\--- ... Uh... ---

_\--- ¡¿Que?! ---_

\--- ¡Ha! --- _¡Yugi!_

_Yugi se encontraba separado de mi, suspendido en el aire pero completamente inmóvil por la magia del cetro... ¡¿Que significa esto?!_

\--- Jajajaja ---

\--- _¡Malik! ¡¿Que has hecho?! ---_

\--- ¡Jajajaja! ¿Ahora comprendes el gran riesgo de este duelo? ¡Pierde la batalla y Yugi perecerá ante la oscuridad! ---

\--- _¡MALIK! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo, así que déjalo en paz! ---_

\--- O en eso te equivocas ¿Olvidas a mi parte débil? --- _Marik se encontraba suspendido en el aire, al igual que mi Aibou preso de unos grilletes, solo que inconsciente. ---_ El también está involucrado en este conflicto, por lo tanto si yo pierdo ¡El igual! ---

\--- _¡No puedes hacer eso! ---_

 _\---_ ¡Por supuesto que sí! Gane o pierda alguien morirá el día de hoy ¡Empecemos! ---

  
_Maldito enfermo supo como sacarme de mis cabales... Una condición tan ingeniosa como psicópata... ¡¿Como se atrevió a involucrar a mi Aibou en esto?! El cuerpo y literal la existencia del alma de mi Aibou se ligaron a los puntos de vida del duelo. Conforme mis puntos de vida subieran o bajarán determinarían el tramo de su cuerpo que sería absorbido por la oscuridad... Marik no perdió el tiempo e invoco a un "Gusano vampiro" Con el que pudo atacarme en el primer turno, perfecto para demostrar lo macabro de su plan. Perdí 300 puntos de vida lo suficiente para que un tramo de la pierna de Yugi desapareciera._

_Se me rompió el corazón al escuchar esos gritos desgarradores provenientes de Yugi al literal ser desintegrado tan lentamente..._

_\--- ¡Yugi! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ---_

\--- Si... Continúa con el duelo... --- _¡¿Que?!_

_\--- ¡No! ¡No lo haré! ---_

\--- Yami... Hay cosas más importantes que yo... No te preocupes por mí y gana este duelo, salva a Mai y a los demás. Yo estaré bien. --- _Pero... No hay nada más importante para mí que tú..._

_\--- No... No Aibou, contigo así no puedo estar tranquilo. ---_

\--- Yami... Por favor... Salva a los demás... Salva a Malik... ---

****

_Gth... Su alma no estaba en el cuerpo pero aún así nuestra conexión prevalecía... Y podía sentirlo todo, el coraje... El valor... El miedo, la tristeza y la desolación. Que el terror invadiera su pobre corazón y que se fragmentara intentando ser fuerte por ambos cuando estaba derrumbándose internamente... Pero luchando contra si mismo por mantener la compostura..._

_Te haré pagar por esto Marik..._ _No por Malik, ni por Mai,_ ni _siquiera por lo que le hiciste a Joey... ¡Esto jamás te lo perdonaré!_ **+**

_¡Jamás te perdonaré haberte metido con mi Aibou y hacerlo sufrir a sí! ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS!_


	10. ¡Confia en mi!

_Maldito Marik... Ideo una estrategia tan perfecta, en la cual me perjudica por donde sea que lo intente._

_Si gano... Malik, Mai y Bakura morirán... Mis amigos sufrirán a manos de ese psicópata..._

_Pero..._

_Si pierdo, o si me rehusó a jugar... Yugi se irá de mi lado... Perderé a mi luz... Y por lo tanto yo me perderé en la oscuridad que amenaza con absorber poco a poco mi alma..._   
_Gth..._

_Amigos... Perdonenme. Pero espero que comprendan que no puedo permitir que Yugi se aleje de mi..._

\--- Podemos lograrlo... ---

_\--- ¿Uh? ---_

\--- Desde que nos conocimos hemos sabido encontrar la manera de sobrepasar las dificultades ¡Juntos! Sin importar lo que fuera ¡Como un equipo! ¡Y este duelo no será la excepción! ---

 _\--- Eso es cierto. --_ -

\--- ¡Yo seguiré aquí a tu lado mi amigo! ¡Y sé que juntos podremos sobrepasar esto! Yo... Confío en ti... Sé que juntos derrotaremos a Marik... ¡El nunca ganará! ---

_\--- Así es... El futuro de muchos depende de nuestra victoria... ¡No podemos decepcionarlos! ---_

_Este es el duelo más importante en el que hemos peleado... Si Marik gana el obtendrá las 3 cartas de los dioses egipcios... Junto con la llave que le otorgará el poder infinito. Y 4 almas inocentes sucumbirán ante la oscuridad para siempre_. _Tanta responsabilidad sobre nuestros hombros no podía ser algo del azar..._  
 _Tal vez por esto es que Yugi y yo fuimos destinados a unir nuestras fuerzas, para ganar este duelo cueste lo que cueste. Por el bien de todos, por el bien de mis amigos... Por el bien de Yugi._

_¡No podemos darnos el lujo de perder!_

\--- ¡Vamos! ¡Tu puedes derrotarlo! --- _Gritaba Joey con irá mientras nos apoyaba en esta batalla... Me alegraba el tener a mis amigos cerca. Los voy a necesitar._

\--- Ya que mi turno aún no se termina. Activare una habilidad más de mí gusano vampiro. Si descartó una carta, puedo colocarla en posición de defensa. --- _El que me relatara aquello era innecesario... ¿Acaso quería darme una pista o algo por el estilo?... No era ciego, pude ver con mucha claridad los movimientos que realizó..._

_\--- ¡Pues escoge cualquier carta para que continuemos con este duelo! --- Exclamé algo molesto, a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo era muy complicado el controlar mi ira._

\--- No te preocupes mi faraón... Ya elegí la carta que pienso mandar al cementerio. --- _Esa carta... Esa jugada... Todo me da un mal presentimiento. ---_ ¡Tranquilo faraón! ¡Aún no he terminado! Coloco una carta boca abajo y mí gusano cambia de posición de ataque... He terminado mi turno jajaja... ---

... _Maldición... Estoy aterrado..._

_Tiemblo al intentar robar una carta..._

_Quisiera que todo esto fuera solo una mala pesadilla._

_Para así despertar y hacer como que nada ocurrió._

_~~~~~_

**_...Atrévete a venir a mi..._ **

**_~~~~~_ **

_Pero... ¡No puedo dejar las cosas así!_

_\--- ¡Robo! --- No tuve un mal juego, jugué a caballero reina y destrui su gusano aparte de poner 2 cartas boca abajo... Tengo que apurarme a convocar a Slifer u Obelisk por qué no puedo dejar que Marik convoque a su Dios egipcio primero. No tuve más remedio que terminar mi turno pero... El malnacido convocó a un monstruo simplemente por querer dañar mis puntos de vida y... Hacer sufrir a Yugi._

_\--- ¡¿Estás bien?! --- Pregunté, me preocupaba por Yugi más que del duelo, lo cual no era algo bueno. Yugi de inmediato me respondió con un notable tono agónico en sus palabras..._

\--- No te preocupes... Solo gana el duelo. ---

_\--- Mch... Maldición. --- Coloco cartas boca abajo y termino su turno, a penas robe mi carta activo una de trampa que le permitió traer "Renace al monstruo" al campo... Ya había visto esta jugada. Uso exactamente la misma estrategia en el duelo contra Joey pero no le permitiría concretarla._

_\--- ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Activo mi carta intercambio! La cual me permite tomar una carta del oponente y viceversa ¡Así que entrégame **"Renace al monstruo"** Marik! ---_

_Este gruño en irá al ver su jugada arruinada, Aibou me sonreía y mis amigos me animaban..._

_Pero esto apenas está comenzando._   
_Me apresure en sacar 3 monstruos al campo con el efecto de mis caballeros, con lo cual ya poseía una ventaja en lo que respecta a números... Pero Marik me insistía una y otra vez en que lo atacará, obviamente tenía algo planeado por las 2 cartas boca abajo en su campo pero..._

_No... Puede insultarme y burlarse de mi todo lo que quiera, no dejaré que mi orgullo me controle como en el reino de los duelistas... La vida de Yugi está en peligro aquí. No es tiempo para emociones infantiles... Tengo que ser maduro y elegir lo que es correcto._  
 _Si de verdad fui un Faraón en el pasado, debí haber sido alguien sabio para haber estado a cargo de un pueblo completo... Y si no lo fui... Si falle como rey y deje que mi pueblo_ _peligrara..._

_¡Entonces debo redimirme!_

_\--- ¡Terminó mi turno! --- Más de uno me vio con asombro. Pues si hubiese atacado podría haber logrado una cantidad significativa de daño hacia Marik... Pero... Algo me dice que no es lo correcto, además de que todavía no encuentro la manera en la cual salvar a Malik_ _y no quiero arriesgarme._

_Pude ver algo de frustración en el rostro de Marik, por lo tanto parece que no había caído en su trampa. El bastardo me confesó que podría terminar con todo de una vez por todas pero prefería prolongarlo para que mi sufrimiento no terminará... Su objetivo solo era ser un maldito sádico... Al cabo de unas palabras más jugo "Carta de la santidad" que nos permitía a ambos jugadores sacar cartas hasta tener 6 en la mano, lo cual me fue de utilidad ya que solo tenía 2, ahora me habría paso a nuevas posibilidades. Y efectivamente había robado a Slifer tal y como Marik quería ¿Que demonios está planeando?..._

_\---_ Yami. ---

\--- _Aibou... ¿Te encuentras bien? ---_

\--- Si, estoy bien... ¿Qué crees que este planeando? ---

\--- _Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en ello... Solo sé que parte de su estrategia es que lo ataque... ¿Quiere perder puntos de vida a propósito? O tiene una carta de trampa/Jugada rápida boca abajo... ---_

\--- Opino que intenta hacer lo mismo que hizo en el duelo con Joey, que fue capaz de traer a Ra del cementerio... ---

_Eso es..._

_Con un poco de palabrería más de parte de Marik finalmente fue mi turno. Y no perdería el tiempo._

_\--- ¡Sacrificaré a mi caballero Jax, a mi caballero reina y a mi caballero rey, para poder invocar a Slifer! ¡El dragón celestial! ¡Revelate ahora mismo mi poderosa bestia! ---_

_Slifer apareció en batalla, con unos imponentes 6000 puntos de ataque... ¡Ahora no podría vencerme!_

\--- Yami... Ten cuidado. ---

_\--- No te preocupes. No podrá contra un Dios egipcio. --- Hablé muy pronto, no pude estar más equivocado._

_Al instante convocó a Ra, usando una carta mágica que podría traer otra carta mágica del cementerio... Y por supuesto utilizo "Resurrección de Monstruo" ¡Sabía que debía tener algo por el estilo! Y esta empleando la misma estrategia sucia que uso con mi gran amigo Joey... Ahora me alegra el haber sido capaz de esperarme en atacar, o hubiera quedado indefenso frente a Ra con mis caballeros._   
_A pesar de que Slifer tenía un gran poder de ataque... Ra al entrar en su forma del Fénix se vuelve inmortal por una ronda completa... Así que no... No le hice daño alguno._

_\---_ No te dejes intimidar por ello compañero... Sé que... Encontrarás alguna forma de vencerlo. ---

_\--- Gracias Yugi... Haré todo lo que pueda para... Ganar este duelo. --- Y mantenerte a salvó, por supuesto._

_En un intento desesperado active la habilidad de Slifer para que atacará con su segunda boca pero... Simplemente el efecto no funcionó..._

_Aquí fue cuando me di cuenta de algo, ya no estábamos jugando con las reglas normales del juego... Esto era como decía Marik un juego de la oscuridad y... A diferencia de otros este modificada hasta el más mínimo detalle, como la diferencia de poder de los monstruos o al menos en el suyo... Por más que el efecto de Slifer le atinara Ra simplemente no desaparecía... Por que realmente Ra es el Dios egipcio más poderoso de todos... Y Slifer no representa un peligro para el..._ _Maldición... Esto se complica._   
_Al pagar 1000 puntos de vida se activa la habilidad especial de Ra, que convierte en cenizas lo que ataque... Y obviamente su objetivo fue Slifer..._   
_El enfrentarse a esa bestia era algo que generaba demasiada presión a nivel psicológico... Solo podía jugar a defenderme y a soportar pues los ataques de su Dios egipcio realmente duelen un barbaridad... Algo que él solo sentir me provocan ganas de retorcerme en agonía..._

_Y ni hablar de Yugi... Que de por sí ya estaba sufriendo con su cuerpo desintegrándose y ahora soportando el mismo ataque de Ra..._

_\--- Yugi... Por favor dime qué te encuentras bien. ---_

\--- No te preocupes por mi, amigo... Yo estaré bien... Solo concéntrate en derrotar a Marik. Por que si el gana... El mundo entero sufrirá... --- _Yugi... Por favor resiste... Se fuerte._

 _Miré con odio a Marik, el cual solo se regodeaba en gozo al ver nuestro sufrimiento... Maldito bastardo..._  
 _Por suerte ahora Ra regresaba al cementerio ya que el efecto de "Resurrección de Monstruos_ " _no dura más de un turno, así que fue un alivio al verlo desaparecer..._

\--- No te alarmes por esto faraón, ya que aquello fue solo una pequeña prueba de lo que te espera... ¡Destruiré 1 por 1 tus puntos vitales para hacer esta experiencia los más dolorosa y agónica posible mientras que la oscuridad irá consumiendo tu cuerpo hasta que no quede nada de ti! ---

_Maldición... Las cosas se habían complicado aún más... Y temblé en terror al Marik activar una carta de trampa, que le permitía traer a Ra de regreso al juego con unas cuantas jugadas más..._   
_Lo importante aquí fue que ese demonio regresaría al campo y... Estoy indefenso..._   
_No ¡Ni hablar!_

_Ahora Marik se encargaba de torturarme psicológicamente lo más posible... Bastardo... Me hecho en cara la muerte de mi Amigo Bakura... Y me mostró como un premio la sortija del milenio colgando de su cuello, relatandome a detalle la dolorosa muerte de Ryou frente al dragón alado de Ra en un duelo que desconozco su momento de haber... Pero... Yo te rescatare Ryou... Lo prometo. Por suerte la carta de Marik me permitía robar una carta... Y..._   
_Ahora mismo necesitaba con urgencia que fuera la carta que Kaiba me entrego..._

\--- Podemos lograrlo... Solo tenemos que sacar la carta que Kaiba nos dio ¡Si lo que dijo era cierto este es el único método por el cual podremos derrotar al Dios egipcio de Marik! Kaiba depósito su fe en nosotros ¡Ahora nos corresponde creer en el! ---

_\--- Tienes razón Yugi... --- Con sus palabras pude relajarme un poco y concentrar mis fuerzas en la baraja. Kaiba sabía que necesitaría de su ayuda y me la otorgó... No puedo permitirme el decepcionarlo ahora... Gracias por tu fe Kaiba... Ahora me encargaré de que tu esfuerzo no haya sido en vano._   
_Robe la carta... Y pude sentir como había sido la indicada, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de mirarla y la puse boca abajo en el campo, ahora ya no tenía miedo, se que mis amigos confían en mi y yo confiaré en ellos hasta el último segundo. --- He colocado una carta boca abajo Marik... Y así termino mi turno. --- Creeré ciegamente en ti._

_Marik me vio con asombro y confusión para después reír, afirmando que el miedo había alterado mi pensar._

_Todo lo contrario maldito._

_Marik fue capaz de convocar a su Dios egipcio nuevamente, solo que tenía 0 puntos de ataque por lo que no representaba un gran peligro._   
_O eso pensé._

_Literalmente sacrificó su cuerpo para darle daño a su bestia, quedando con un mísero punto de vida... Casi desaparece por completo._   
_Estaba indefenso por su último ataque... Y ahora su gran dragón alado de Ra tenía 2999 puntos de ataque... O eso pensé hasta que anexo otro de sus monstruos y con ello su Dios egipcio quedó con un gran total de 4699 puntos de ataque..._   
_Y yo solo tenía 3300 puntos de vida._   
_Marik me reveló que con aquella estrategia había derrotado a Bakura. Si lograba asestar ese golpe perdería, y con rapidez tuve que pensar en una escapatoria._

_Por suerte, Kaiba había sido de ayuda ¡Y active la carta que me había otorgado!_

_\--- ¡Actívare la carta mágica santuario del demonio! --- Con ella podía invocar a una extraña criatura de metal, que protegería mis puntos de vida al ataque de Ra, y mejor aún fue su efecto ¡Con el cual podía redireccionar el ataque hacia Marik! De esa manera acabaría con el ya que solo tenía 1 mísero punto._ _Haría que su propia bestia lo exterminara._   
_... El bastardo logro detenerme usando "De fusión" haciendo que el ataque de su monstruo se viera interrumpido y el efecto del mío anulado._   
_... Esto era difícil._   
_Pero definitivamente voy a vencer. Tengo que hacerlo..._   
_O de lo contrario no se qué haría si no lo hiciera..._


	11. Fin del Caos

_... Es bastante difícil pelear con tantas responsabilidades haciendo peso en mi auto-control... Y más aun cuando mi corazón se siente desesperado por salvar a las personas que aprecio y al ser que amo..._   
_Pero debo imponer prioridades, el mundo entero se encuentra en peligro y no podría perdonar que mi egoísmo marcará el destino de miles..._   
_Y sé que él tampoco lo aceptaría..._   
_En muchas ocasiones he llegado a pensar en si todo esto valdría la pena... En si el haber permanecido en este cuerpo realmente signifique algo de valor ya que me sobra poder para abandonarle... El rompecabezas siempre me ha dado la opción de cambiar de huésped si este no resultaba favorable para mi... Pero nunca le preste ni la más mínima atención..._   
_A veces pienso que aquello fue un error, ya que desde el principio si hubiera tomado por la opción de cambiar a mi compañero no sufriría por este dilema... No... Tendría a esos 3 rostros haciendo peso en mi ser. No sentiría ese constante sentido de retribución o deuda con ellos..._   
_Mi corazón no estaría tan adolorido por este amor imposible que me invade._   
_Pero..._

_Eso seria egoísta de mi parte... ¿Verdad?_

_Soy un desastre... Pensando en algo tan cuestionable en mitad de un duelo tan peligroso como este._   
_Mire de reojo a Yugi quien mantenía sus ojos clavados a Marik, note la determinación en su expresión, que a pesar de estar nervioso y asustado se mantenía firme._   
_¿En que estaba pensando? Necesito a Yugi, nadie más es capaz de inspirarme y de hacer renacer esta fuerza que habita en mi ser._

_Marik logro salvar su vida por unos pocos segundos de diferencia, por suerte la totalidad del cuerpo de Malik había regresado, por lo que ya no tenia que preocuparme tanto por el..._   
_El dilema venia ahora._   
_Tenia la carta de santuario del demonio en juego... Y es verdad que protege mis puntos de vida ya que a pesar de que Marik envio a su dragón alado de Ra al cementerio junto con "Renace al monstruo" solo es cuestión de tiempo que los traiga de vuelta... Por lo que ahora mismo lo único que me protege es la figura de metal frente a mi._   
_Pero mantenerla en juego me cuesta 1000 Puntos de vida... Puntos que serán tomados del cuerpo de Yugi, y que se muy bien que le causaran un dolor inconmensurable... Me... Pesa la mano para actuar._   
_Lo mire y este me veía sonriente, supongo que ya sabia que lo tenia que hacer._

_\--- ... Hacerlo no solo hará que pierda mis puntos... Perderé una parte de ti también. ---_

\--- Tu... Solo encárgate de derrotarlo. ---

 _Maldició_ n _, sabia que respondería algo así._

_Robe una carta, vi que era y chiste algo nervioso... Solo lo mire y susurre._

_\--- Lamento arriesgar tu vida de esta manera. ---_

\--- No te preocupes... ¡Solo gana! ---

... _Active el efecto de santuario del demonio, y logre hacer que permaneciera en el campo un turno mas. Los quejidos de dolor de Yugi se quedaran grabados en mi consciencia por siempre y jamas lograre sacarme esta culpa de encima, la de provocar el dolor de mi compañero con... Mi propia mano._  
 _Hasta ahora habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad las extremidades... Espero poder ganar o todo ese dolor sera en vano... Y ni en la muerte podré perdonarme._

_Marik no paraba de recriminarme sobre el dolor de mi compañero, quería jugar con mis emociones eso era claro... Por suerte mi corazón esta en manos de alguien mas por lo que esas tácticas baratas no funcionaran conmigo._   
_A pesar de todo y no tener una clara visibilidad del campo creí ver a Kaiba sonreír, al parecer le daba gusto ver el como manejaba mis jugadas, supongo que ya sabe lo que haré con su carta la cual agradezco mucho que me la otorgara._   
_Lo quiera aceptar o no estamos vinculados de una manera mucho mas ancestral, espero que algún día lo entienda._

_\--- ¡Utilizare mi carta mágica multiplicate! ---_

_Con ello hice que mis figuras de metal fueran 3, el número perfecto de monstruos que necesito para convocar a mi siguiente campeon..._   
_O mejor dicho ¡Mi siguiente Dios!_

_\--- Sacrifico a mis 3 figuras de metal para traer a ¡Obelisco, el atormentador! ---_

_Con Obelisco en mi campo me sentía mucho mas tranquilo, además de que tanto Kaiba como Yugi habían contribuido en esta pelea para invocarlo por lo que me sentía respaldado por la presencia de mis 2 amigos. ¡No dude ni un segundo y ataque directamente a sus puntos de vida!_   
_¡Marik poseía 4700 puntos, por lo que el ataque de Obelisco los redujo con un subito golpe de 4000! ¡Había obtenido la ventaja! Incluso Marik salió volando por la fuerza del impacto._   
_Mis amigos celebraban y Joey hacia bromas al respecto por lo que no pude evitar sonreír, había alejado a mis amigos de la perdición una vez mas... Pero no puedo parar ahora._   
_No cambiaría ni mi semblante ni mi actitud, algo no me gustaba..._   
_El bastardo de Marik estando en el suelo, con humo saliendo de su cuerpo solo reía como un demente mientras me veía de la misma manera._   
_Había olvidado por completo quien era el que sufría aqui... Con ese ataque había desaparecido casi que por completo el cuerpo de Malik ¡No!_

_\---_ ¡SIÉNTETE LIBRE DE ATACAR TODO LO QUE QUIERAS FARAÓN! Después de todo gracias a ti mi lado débil se ha desvanecido casi por completo en las sombras. ¡Tantos años de ser tu leal sirviente para ahora ser remunerado de manera mas irónica! ¡Jajajaja! --- _Oh no... Olvidé por un momento que Malik estaba en juego también..._

\--- ¡Por favor ten cuidado! Tenemos que proteger el lado bueno de Malik ¡Se lo prometimos a Ishizu! ---

_\--- Si pero... Si su lado maligno prevalece el mundo entero sera destruido... ---_

\--- Tiene que haber una manera de salvar a Marik y también al mundo, solo debemos encontrar un buen método para hacerlo ¡Hay que deshacernos de esa maldad! ---

****

\--- ¡Por favor! ¿Acaso no crees que exista una razón por la que llegamos tan lejos? ¡Tu y yo estamos aqui para detener esta locura! ---

_ \--- Cierto... --- _

\--- Y... Tengo fe de que eso hiciste hace 5000 años. --- _Yugi..._

\--- ¡Deberías sentirte honrado faraón! De todas las vidas que he destruido la tuya ha sido la mas interesante... ¡Pero lo peor esta apunto de comenzar! Ya que tengo una carta... ¡Que he reservado especialmente para ti! --- _... Maldito Marik... Metete con migo todo lo que desees pero... ¿Por que involucrar a Yugi en esto?_  
 _Al transcurrir del duelo, Marik libero su carta boca bajo, una carta de trampa que se activaba al quitarle mas de la mitad de sus puntos de vida con el ultimo ataque de Obelisco. Por lo que una criatura rara y pegajosa apareció, la cual tenia el poder de literalmente copiar la apariencia y fuerza de mi dios egipcio..._  
 _Que cartas mas descabelladas posee ese lunático._  
 _Me di cuenta, que cai en una trampa. La aparición de ese Obelisco, junto con la carta de monstruo revival jam y una polimerización crearon una criatura poderosa indestructible, incapaz de ser atacada por mi Dios egipcio y con la resistencia necesaria para proteger los escasos 700 puntos de vida que Marik posee._  
 _Y para empeorarlo todo, había convocado un monstruo que bajaría gradualmente mis puntos de vida. ¡Pero que estrategia mas sucia! De inmediato mire a Yugi, quien solo me sonreía a pesar de que los nervios estuviesen apoderándose de ambos, estaba sudando a mares de la preocupación._

_ \--- Yugi... --- _

\--- No te preocupes... Estaré bien ¡Te lo prometo! --- _Yugi... Cada vez se me hace mas díficil enfocarme en el duelo si se que estas a mi lado sufriendo lentamente..._

_ Sacrifique a mi escudo Garna _ , _para convocar a la Maga oscura y acabar con ese monstruo que lastimaría gradualmente a mi compañero, Marik reaccionó con rapidez y no tardo en activar una trampa que me lo impidió ¡Ahora era en definitiva una barrera impenetrable!_  
 _Si quería atacar a cualquiera de sus monstruos aquel Obelisco falso se interpondrá en el ataque y evitaría que estos sean destruidos... En conclusion no podía tocarlo._  
 _Todo el duelo había sido planeado por Marik... Fue... Su intención terminar de esta manera desde el principio..._  
 _Cada turno... Perdía 300 puntos de vida ¡Y Yugi sufría! ¡No podía tolerarlo mas! El ataque de mi maga oscura fue devuelto a mi gracias al efecto de revival jam, por lo que perdí 1300 puntos de vida provocando que ya la gran mayoría del cuerpo de Yugi desapareciera como humo..._  
 _Incluso cuando el que se desvanecía era el su preocupación por mí era notable, aseguraba estar bien... Y que no importaba..._

_ ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo más?... _

_ De alguna manera inexplicable Malik logro poseer el cuerpo de Tea y... Inició un discurso donde me reflejaba su arrepentimiento, excusaba sus acciones mientras las denigraba recalcando su ancestral cargo como cuidador de tumbas y me pedía que derrotará a Marik, a toda costa incluso si eso significaba el tener que sacrificarse por mi victoria... _

_Viéndolo desde un punto de vista objetivo es lo mejor a hacer pero... Gth..._   
_No, no puedo hacer eso ¡Prometí que te salvaría y eso haré! Si eso sucede no será una victoria para mi..._   
_Además... Los ojos de Ishizu no me ven pero puedo sentir que tan mal está su corazón ahora, esta adolorido y dividido._

_ Jamas dejaré que ese bastardo gane. _

_ Luego de ello, Marik re-afirmo su superioridad en esto y hablo sobre acabar con todos nosotros cuando resuelva este asunto. Para luego robar una carta y... Ponerme en aprietos nuevamente. No sé cuántas cartas Marik tendrá de el estilo pero jugo una que le permitía recuperar cartas mágicas del cementerio y era más que predecible cual elegiría. _

_ \---  _ ¡Eligo resurrección de monstruo! --- _Marik había creado una barrera impenetrable además de peligrosa pero en su locura está dispuesto a destruirla por completo con tal de traer a su bestia divina de regreso al campo. Y aunque no se viera, sonreí para mis adentros, graciosamente me beneficiaba que sacará al Dios egipcio del sol ya que no tenía oportunidad alguna de destruir ese escudo que creo... Pero con Ra en el campo, puedo jugar está carta..._  
 _Y confiar en que mis cartas podrán con ello._

\--- ¡Yami! ¡Tengo una idea! --- _Yugi llamó mi atención, para mi suerte lo tengo junto a mi, ayudando en esta batalla._ \--- ¿Recuerdas cuando Marik se fusionó a sí mismo con Ra para darle más fuerza? ---

_ \--- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver aquí? --- _

\--- Mira lo que acaba de poner en el campo. ---

_ Al verlo, era un monstruo que al permanecer en modo de defensa otorgaba mil puntos de vida a su poseedor. _

\--- ¡Estoy seguro de que planea hacer lo mismo! Tal vez esa sea nuestra única esperanza de derrotarlo. ---

_ \--- Pero... ¿Que hay de Malik? --- _

_ \---  _ Confía en mi, se que funcionara. ---

_ Como era de esperar, Marik invoco a Ra en su forma del Fénix, y con mil puntos de vida adicionales activo su habilidad especial, dispuesto a destruir a mi Dios egipcio Obelisk.  _ _Pero no... No puedo permitirlo._   
_Use resurrección del monstruo e invoque a Slifer, para que se sacrificara y recibiera el ataque, salvando a mi Obelisk. Mi estrategia funciono, y Obelisk quedo a salvo._

_ Pero sentí algo muy peculiar... Al momento en que Ra destruyó a Slifer, sentí como si de alguna manera le hubiese dolido a mi Dios egipcio Obelisk... Un gruñido seco salió de entre sus fauces, como si de desespero se tratase... _ ** 1 **

_ Espero solo estar imaginando cosas. _

_ Por efecto de carta, Ra regresaba al cementerio pero... No espere en lo absoluto que tuviese en su poder "Ataque del más allá"... Y como su nombre lo indica, Ra regreso antes de que finalizará su turno. Curiosamente, este regreso en su forma sellada, a diferencia de las demás veces en las que fue resucitado, como si no quisiera ser usado por Marik... _

_Lamentablemente, Marik conocía el canto que liberaba a Ra de aquella esfera de luz, por lo que apareció en su forma completa colocándome en un aprieto ya que por poco y salve a mi Obelisk invocando a Slifer como escudo..._   
_Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de darle la vuelta a las cosas._

_Marik como era de esperar sacrificó su propio cuerpo y a sus demás monstruos para incrementar el ataque de Ra y antes de que pudiera completarlo para quedar casi con 8000 puntos, active una carta mágica que me permite usar uno de sus monstruos como sacrificio... Y Malik tenía razón, no podía tomar a Ra ya que el poder que ese dragón posee supera los límites..._

_¡Pero su Obelisk viscoso no! Y como aquella criatura era una fusión ¡Hice un doble sacrificio! Sirviendo de alimento para activar la habilidad especial de mi Obelisk, que al sacrificar 2 monstruos ¡Le otorga poder infinito!_   
_Con ello, y que lo tenía acorralado, Marik seguía alimentando el poder de su Dios egipcio, sacrificando aquellos monstruos que funcionaban pasivamente de su lado del campo... Como si un ataque de poder mayor lo fuera a salvar de un golpe con poder infinito..._

_ \---  _ ¡Ese ojo de tu cabeza te rostizó el cerebro, Obelisk es más fuerte que Ra! --- _Exclamó Joey gritando ese tipo de incoherencias a diestra y siniestra lo cual debo admitir que me hizo reír un poco, contrario a Yugi que sin pena alguna dejo salir su risa. Se supone que es un momento serio donde estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas y al mundo entero, no es momento de reír... Pero Joey me dificulta ello._  
 _Yugi al leer mis pensamientos solo río nerviosamente y me vio con una sonrisa._

\--- Se que ganarás, por eso estoy feliz... Lastimosamente no será en este turno... ¡Mira! --- _Yugi devolvió mi atención en la batalla, encontrándome con la desagradable sorpresa de que Ra aún permanecía en el campo a pesar de haber sido impactado por el ataque infinito de Obelisco._

_ \--- ¡No! ¡¿Que pasó?! --- _

\--- ¡En verdad que eres incrédulo faraón! ¡No permitiré que destruyas a mi Dios egipcio! ¡Active mi carta mágica "Sistema de clases"! Lo cual impone la regla de que mi monstruo solo puede ser destruido por un monstruo con mayor número de estrellas ¡Y me temo que Obelisk no cumple con ese requisito! ---

_ El efecto del poder infinito se terminó, y Obelisk quedo con 4000 puntos de vida nuevamente, no había servido de nada... Pero, por lo menos obligue a Marik a sacrificar aquellos monstruos que equilibraban el juego pasivamente hacia su favor... Por lo que ya no te harán más daño Yugi. Solo eso me tranquilizaba... Ahora tenía que lidiar con su Dios egipcio. Que después de unas jugadas más fue capaz de ordenarle atacarme directamente... Si permitía que eso ocurriera sería mi fin. _   
_No me veía con más opción, sacrifique todos mis monstruos para activar "Dimensión mágica" De esa manera evadiendo el ataque que Ra atinara..._   
_Maldición, ya no quería continuar con esto... Realmente ya no quería._

_ \---  _ ¡Amo Malik! --- _Esa voz... ¡Odion!_

_Todos redireccionaron su atención a la entrada de la plataforma para ver a un moribundo hombre que gritaba con fuerza el nombre de su hermano. Sentí las emociones de Yugi y percibí mucha lástima y tristeza en el, simpatizaba con Odion y podía entender por qué ya que se se veía desesperado por ver a Malik..._

_¿Que cambió tendrá esto en el duelo?..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me olvide y no me di cuenta que no subi el primer capitulo encuentro, ya lo subi
> 
> En el próximo capítulo se acaba el arco de ciudad batallas :3 por lo que ya se vienen las memorias del faraón


	12. Unidos

_Esto era difícil de ver, el cuerpo de Odion se notaba malherido y débil pero no parecía afectar en nada el temple de Malik, incluso tuvo el descaro de burlarse y alegar que ya no lo necesitaba como si de un simple pañuelo usado se tratara además de burlarse por su condición actual. Su_ _paso era interrumpido y tambaleante, incluso Joey intento correr en su auxilio pero la misma Ishizu lo detuvo alegando que tales acciones_ _podrían ser la respuesta que mi Aibou y yo buscábamos para salvar a Marik._

\--- ¡Te pido que liberes a mi Amo! --- _Imploraba a la frialdad de Malik el regresarle a quien tanto anhelaba ver... Fue conmovedor y triste, me carcomía la impotencia de solo presenciar tal escena. Pero algo llamo mi atención, en el momento que Odion simplemente ofreció unas pequeñas palabras de aliento a Marik, su contraparte reacciono con rapidez y le ataco para obligarle a callar... Esto solo podía significar que Odion representaba un peligro para Malik._

\--- ¡Amo Marik! Luche contra la maldad que habita en su interior! ¡Lo hemos vencido antes, podemos hacerlo de nuevo! ---

\--- ¡SILENCIO! --- _Nuevamente Malik le ataco usando la magia del cetro._

\--- ¡Amo Marik por favor! ¡recuerde que usted fue quien lo creo, así que también tiene el poder para destruirlo! --- _Tras esas palabras Malik estaba completamente determinado en asesinarlo pero algo inesperado ocurrió, comenzó a comportarse de forma errática y su rostro sufría un cambio intermitente muy inusual, como si... ¡Marik estuviera peleando para retomar el control! Aibou y yo mirábamos con emoción, esperando que esto fuera la esperanza que tanto habíamos anhelado._

_De la nada, un vestigio de lo que quedaba del alma de Marik apareció en el duelo, rogando por mi ayuda y a la vez clamando misericordia por haber ocasionado tantos problemas, me explico que toda su vida había sido inculcado con el ancestral conocimiento del cuidador de tumbas pero siempre se rehusó a seguirlo, creando un odio y resentimiento que al final desembocó en la creación de Malik, estaba... Dispuesto a sacrificarse para acabar con ese monstruo y proteger a la humanidad, pero mi Aibou fue mas rápido que yo y rápidamente se negó a hacerlo._

\--- ¡No podemos! ¡Es demasiado peligroso, la fuerza de nuestro ataque podría matarte! ---

_Vi su mirada y note mucha determinación en él... Quizás Yugi aun no lo sospechaba pero entendí que su propósito era sacrificarse por el bien de los demás y yo respetaba eso... Sin embargo, tampoco quería lanzar el ataque... No podía matar a una persona en esa situación, su tono quebrado y sus suplicas fueron las que me llevaron al limite. Logré convocar el poder de Ragnarok, provocando que todos mis monstruos fusionaran su poder para atacarle... Note como en el rostro de Yugi se formaba una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Kuriboh saliendo de su carta preparándose para atacar... Supongo que nimiedades como esas pueden ser agradables de ver en situaciones tensas._

_Slifer y Obelisco aprisionaron A Ra como parte del ataque ignorando las suplicas y gritos raudos de Marik por que todo esto se detuviera... Nuevamente Kuriboh parecía darme señas para seguir lo cual me relajaba un poco aunque sonara como una tontería. Mis magos oscuros comandaron el ataque y luego de un espectáculo de luces impresionante la oscuridad retorno... Pero los dioses egipcios habían desaparecido. El poder de Ragnarok era algo que trascendió la comprensión de este duelo y mi propia mente... No podría explicar lo que se sentía manejar un poder así..._

_Terminado el ataque había destruido a Ra, pero por las reglas del juego mi oponente conservaba 1 punto de vida, cuando la niebla se disipó presencie algo sorprendente ¡Habían intercambiado lugares! Malik intentaba con desespero de convencer a su contraparte para ganar y no destruirlo pero sus palabras no surtían efecto en él. Yugi y todos se veían tan felices por este acontecimiento marcando el final de la contienda. Marik se rindió provocando que Malik se desvaneciera en el olvido y debido a esto, fui proclamado como el ganador de ciudad batallas. La magia del cetro se desvanecía y la oscuridad abandonaba el corazón del joven cuidador de tumbas. Con la magia oscura disipada, el cuerpo de Yugi pudo retornar a la normalidad lo que finalmente trajo calma a mi ser, descendió de sus grilletes y las partes faltantes de su cuerpo regresaron permitiendo ver esa mirada tan tierna y alegre en su rostro. Tan solo verlo de regreso había disipado la tormenta que inundaba mi corazón._

\--- ¡Ganamos el duelo! --- _Exclamó con alegría mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi._

\--- ¡Yugi! ¿Te encuentras bien? --- _No pude evitarlo, la preocupación prevalecía, tenia que asegurarme de que mi tesoro estuviera a salvo y para mi fortuna lo estaba. Solo me sonrió para asentir y apuntar hacia nuestros amigos que vitoreaban por nuestro duelo y que incluso trepaban la plataforma para acercarse a nosotros, Joey exclamaba eufórico recordando con asombro nuestras jugadas y ya estando a mi lado me extendió su mano invitándome a chocarla a lo que no me negué, la alegría de mis amigos era contagiosa y Yugi solo me observaba con felicidad._

_Por supuesto Kaiba no tardo en ser el aguafiestas y "Felicitarme" muy cínicamente para recordar que solo gane por que Marik se rindió, realmente no me importaban esas palabras vacías, ahora mismo solo me inundaba el pensamiento de que parte de mi victoria también era su responsabilidad por haberme otorgado la carta de Obelisco dotando de fuerza mi teoría acerca del vinculo misterioso que compartimos. Su hermano tomo la vocería y me ofreció su mano amistosamente como señal de felicitación al ser los organizadores del evento._

_Kaiba por favor... ¿Como permites que tu hermano de 11 años demuestre mucha más madurez que tu...?_

_Marik se acerco a mi, me pidió disculpas nuevamente y me notifico de una excelente noticia, siendo esta acerca de las personas que perecieron ante su maldad, habían retornado a la vida y ya no se encontraban en peligro._

\--- ¡Mai y Ryou! --- _Yugi grito alegre, impaciente por ir a ver a sus amigos a lo que yo solo le sonreí._

_Marik me entrego la carta del dragón alado de Ra y me explico que el secreto para revelar mis recuerdos no podía ser revelado a menos que tuviera en mi poder las cartas de los dioses egipcios pero ahora como vencedor de Ciudad batallas, era el momento para aclarar el enigma._

_Se retiro la camisa y me mostró su espalda, habiendo en ella un increíblemente detallado tatuaje escrito en egipcio antiguo mientras que Ishizu se tomaba el trabajo de explicar lo que estos símbolos tenían como propósito._

\--- Nuestros ancestros relatan acerca de cómo el faraón sin nombre a costa de salvar el mundo de su destrucción sacrificó completamente su memoria para sellar la oscuridad que amenazaba con aniquilar todo y asegurarse de que el conocimiento que poseía no fuera mancillado o alterado de ninguna forma, sin embargo estaba seguro de que al momento de su regreso para los últimos juegos de la oscuridad la necesitaría de vuelta. Es por eso que confío su gran secreto a nuestra familia, la llave que revelara su identidad y su poder solo podía ser entregada al faraón y a su recipiente por los descendientes de los Ishtar. Después de tener el rompecabezas milenario y los dioses egipcios a su merced, lo único que necesita es leer la espalda de Marik para estar un paso más cerca de obtener sus memorias. --- _Entendía la situación pero por mas que lo intentara aquellos antiguos símbolos no tenían sentido para mi, Yugi también lo intento obteniendo el mismo resultado... Pero el era especial no importaba que y logro ver algo que yo no._

\--- ¡Esos símbolos son iguales a la roca del museo! ¡lo presiento! Es como si los dioses egipcios trataran de decirme algo. ---

_Marik me entregó la sortija y el cetro milenario asegurándome que no podrían causar daño alguno a lo que solo los recibí algo dudoso de su veracidad... Estos objetos no hacían mas que traerme desconfianza a pesar de que fueran pieza clave en la formación de mi pasado. El momento se vio nuevamente interrumpido por el castaño gruñón quien con una voz imprudente pero tenaz nos grito a todos que nos fuéramos de su isla, ya que esta pronto estallaría creando una explosión de proporciones únicas. Seguidamente se marcho dejando la preocupación latente en el aire._

\--- ¡¿Oíste lo que dijo el perdedor?! --- _Exclamo Joey con rencor intentando decirlo lo mas alto que podía supongo yo que con la esperanza de que Kaiba lo escuchara y poder crear problemas._

\--- Si, es un rencoroso, como no gano prefirió destruir todo el lugar. --- _Esas conversaciones provocaban carcajadas en Yugi cosa que se me contagiaba poco a poco, Tristan y Joey eran alguna especie de dúo dinámico que nos encantaba presenciar en acción._

_Antes de que todo el lugar explotara debíamos ir por nuestros amigos recién liberados de Marik para salvarlos del peligro venidero así que corrimos al área medica siendo nuestro primer encuentro con Mai y al llegar la situación era... ¿Desalentadora? por alguna razón la rubia en cuestión seguía dormida y no había despertado a pesar de que Malik fuera derrotado, Joey se acerco a ella implorándole una y otra vez que despertara formando una muy conmovedora escena involucrando muchos sentimientos algo personales de mi amigo... Serenity lloraba desconsolada o eso parecía... No podía evitar pensar que sonaba algo falso a lo que mi Aibou me regañaba desde el interior de mi cabeza una y otra vez pero no permití que eso me desanimara, pasaron pocos segundos para que Mai abriera los ojos y junto con Serenity comenzaran a reírse... Supongo que a esto se le llama broma pesada aunque mas que la "Broma", me causaba gracia ver el rostro confundido de Aibou lleno de impresión, había caído en la trampa justo como todos los demás y aunque suene cruel de mi parte lo mas gracioso de todo esto era la expresión de Joey que parecía alguna especie de intermedio entre confundido, molesto, feliz y algún tipo de gesto frió... A final de cuentas había sido una broma de muy mal gusto para todos los presentes (Excepto para mi, debo admitir que fue algo divertido) inmersos en la situación feliz y molesta tuve que ser la voz de la razón y recordar el peligro inminente mientras señalaba nuestra salida, ahora debíamos correr a la habitación de Ryou y traerlo con nosotros pero en el camino el apetito y la nariz de sabueso de Joey despertaron desviando su atención hacia la aparente sala de despensas de la torre. Intente detenerle por que su estomago parecía haber tomado el control por sobre su instinto de sobre vivencia pero por suerte o casualidad, Ryou se encontraba en ese lugar devorando la comida restante dejando a Joey con un hilo de babas descendiendo por su boca. Con todo listo y nuestros amigos reunidos corrimos a donde se suponía estaría la nave que nos sacaría de este infierno pero debido a la ausencia de los hermanos Kaiba el personal de la nave se negaba a despegar. Joey opino algo muy acertado y era que seguramente ambos ya se habían ido en su avión privado, sin embargo Ronald estaba reacio a despegar sin ellos. No nos vimos con otra opción mas que ir a buscarlos para poder escapar rápido de esta situación pero mas problemas llegaron siendo estos lo inservible de la nave que al parecer continuaba dañada._

_Problema tras problema, el tiempo transcurría y Kaiba no aparecía para solucionar esta desesperanza, el tiempo avanzaba y la explosión era inminente... Honestamente poco a poco compartía el sentimiento de Joey por hacerle pagar a Kaiba toda esa estupidez y berrinche infantil. Aibou me miraba preocupado y no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que decirle para calmarlo, sentir el miedo de su corazón me provocaba tanta impotencia pero tampoco tenia una respuesta para SITUACIÓN MAS ESTÚPIDA ¡MALDITO SEAS KAIBA! solo podía limitarme a darle ánimos y que conservara la fe pero esto era difícil. Finalmente encontramos una solución en el helicóptero enviado por la compañía para auxiliar a Joey cuando murió temporalmente... Estábamos algo incómodos pero sorprendente mente entramos en este reducido espacio e incluso ahora seguíamos preocupados por los hermanos Kaiba que no hicieron acto de presencia nisiquiera cuando la isla estallaba pero nos duro poco la tristeza, emergió de entre los escombros con un increíble... y absurda mente poco aerodinámico jet en forma de dragón ojiazul... El mas enojado con todo esto fue Joey que incluso invadió el tablero de mando para gritarle por la radio y le amenazo con darle una golpiza al aterrizar cosa que Yugi y yo no pudimos evitar hasta reírnos. Pero lo importante era que estábamos a salvo._

_El viaje a casa seria un trayecto largo por lo que tomamos asiento y disfrutamos del tranquilo océano, hasta ahora tenia un momento de descanso para asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido el día de hoy pero no pasó mucho para que Yugi intentara hacerme platica._

\--- ¡Que torneo tan loco! --- _Exclamó alegre, mirándome con curiosidad._ \--- Nee ¿Te sucede algo faraón? ---

_\--- No realmente, solo estoy pensativo. --- Hizo silencio unos segundos pero luego respondió tan enérgico como siempre._

\--- ... Bueno ¡Me alegra que estés bien! ¡Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer cuando lleguemos a Domino! ¡Sobretodo comerme una deliciosas hamburguesas! ---

_Al decirlo se le hacía agua la boca y una especie de contorno brillante le rodeaba o eso me parecía a mi, quizás solo quería pensar eso ya que desde siempre he creído que mi Aibou transmite pureza con existir._

****

\--- ¿No quieres hacer algo cuando volvamos a casa? De seguro tu también estás cansado ¡Se me ocurre que podríamos explorar la ciudad más a fondo! ¡Eso podría ser interesante! ¿no crees? ---

_\--- Yugi. ---_

\--- ¿Ah? ¡Te gustó la idea! ¿No es así? ¡También pensaba en quizás realizar una actividad juntos! Últimamente he aprendido a controlar mejor cómo funciona mi recamara mental y... ---

\--- _¡Para ya! --- Me desesperaba tener que pensar en tantas cosas, sobretodo por el como la alegría y emoción de mi Aibou se mezclaban con mi estrés y molestia dentro de mi ser, a veces el compartir un corazón no era del todo benéfico. --- No quiero ser... Grosero pero ¿Podrías dejarme a solas un rato... ? Hay muchas cosas que necesito digerir y no puedo encerrarme en mi recamara mental hasta asegurarme de que los Ishtar nos abandonen por completo y tener la tranquilidad de que no perdí ninguna información. --_ -

\--- A-Ahh... --- _Su mirada era extraña pero no me gusto en lo absoluto, era una mueca vacía combinada con miedo y tristeza que me hacia estremecer de tan solo verla. Odiaba toda esta experiencia, pero ver esa expresión en su rostro me hacía odiarme a mi mismo en escalas monumentales._

_\--- N-No... No quise decir eso. ---_

\--- N-No te preocupes, lo entiendo... No hay problema. --- _Luego se esfumo, fue mucho mas rápido de lo que espere y sentí mi corazón agrietado al decir aquello pero... Habían sucedido tantas cosas en el transcurso de 2 horas que tenían un gran significado sobre mi existencia y propósito que apenas ahora tengo tiempo de asimilarlas haciéndome incapaz de pensar claramente que estaba pasando con Aibou._

_Tengo los dioses egipcios, por lo menos puedo estar tranquilo de que el poder de estas grandes bestias esta bajo las manos correctas pero antes de ciudad batallas desconocía por completo la existencia de los dioses por lo que me aterra un poco el imaginar que otras cosas deben haber allá afuera que aun no descubro y seguramente representan un peligro al cual me deba de enfrentar... Además... Hay muchas cosas que encontre respecto a mi pasado en este torneo... Mis amigos estuvieron en peligro y mi debilidad me impidió protegerlos, mis enemigos de alguna manera ahora están de mi lado pero no puedo evitar desconfiar de lo que alguna vez fueron y si tendrá repercusiones en el futuro... Mi rompecabezas siento que me oculta información aunque en un principio eso no tenga sentido, empezando por qué el rompecabezas no tiene una consciencia propia..._

_Y mi corazón se siente especialmente pesado ahora que Yugi sabe mi secreto... ¿Que voy a hacer... ? no... No podré cumplir mi promesa Yugi, no... No puedo. por mas que mi alma quiera estar con tigo mi deber... Mi deber y mi honor me piden que te deje vivir tu vida, mi deseo egoísta no puede retenerte. Mire a travez de la ventana como el azul del cielo iba degradandose poco a poco a naranja creando una vista hermosa junto al reflejo del mar que de alguna manera servia para calmarme... Lastima que mirar paisajes no resolverá mis problemas... Quizás estaba siendo melodramático o demasiado pesimista pero... El ver eso me hacia pensar como el cielo y el oceano parecían desesperados por fusionarse en uno pero incapaces de hacerlo por mas que viajara hasta el borde del mundo... Que destino tan cruel._

_llegados a Domino cada quien resolvió sus últimos asuntos y nos despedimos de nuestros amigos hasta un futuro no muy lejano... Esperábamos reunirnos todos en Egipto cuando fuera el momento de ir a buscar la piedra de los recuerdos milenarios y que quienes debian adquirieran el permiso de sus padres por lo que no era necesario apresurar las cosas... Creo que faltaban unos cuantos meses para ello asi que por ahora debía calmarme y organizar mis ideas lo mejor que pudiera... Tengo tiempo pero no de sobra como para desperdiciarlo..._   
_Hice un poco de trampa e incluso después de despedirnos de la familia Ishtar me quedé en el muelle unos minutos mirando a la lejanía esperando que está me otorgará alguna especie de pista o respuesta pero al no obtener nada camine a casa por mi cuenta... Alguna vez creí escuchar que caminar ayudaba a pensar pero realmente no me sirvio de mucho por lo que fue inútil._

_En el umbral de la casa, justo frente al letrero de Kame Game llamé a Yugi para intercambiar lugares y que pudiera recibir el saludo preocupado de su madre y abuelo, sin embargo este no me contestó por más veces que le llamara y adentrarme en las profundidades de nuestra mente dejando el cuerpo vulnerable en mitad de la calle no era una opción, por lo que me ví obligado a recibirlos por él y subir a la habitación lo más rápido que pude después de ser regañado y a la vez consentido por su madre._   
_Al llegar cerré la puerta con seguro y respire agitado ya que de cierta forma esto me ponía nervioso pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo por calmarme. Me acosté sobre la comodidad de la cama y apreté con fuerza el rompecabezas entre mis manos para luego dormir._

_Ya esto se me era común, abrir los ojos abruptamente en el pasillo que conecta nuestras conciencias dispuesto a ir directamente hacia su recamara mental pero... El hecho de que la puerta que resguardaba el laberinto de mi cabeza estuviera abierta me género desconfianza y sobretodo miedo, por lo que entre en pánico a esta esperando que lo peor no hubiera sucedido. Por suerte no fue así._   
_En el centro, donde más solía estar había una pequeña... Bueno, no se realmente que era, alguna especie de mueble con forma de malvavisco bastante grande (Lo suficiente como para que todos nuestros amigos se recostaran sobre él) y encima estaba Yugi, abrazando con fuerza a un kuriboh mientras acariciaba a otro con su mano restante, de inmediato le llamé._

_\--- ¡Aibou! --- Este se levantó como asustado mirando en todas direcciones, buscando mi figura, aunque no iba a encontrarme ya que solo miraba a su alrededor mientras que yo salía de una puerta localizada al final de una escalera flotante muy en lo alto._

\--- ¿¡Yami!? ---

_\--- ¡Aibou! --- En cuanto menos se lo espero aparecí junto a él lo cual le hizo caer hacia atrás..._

\--- ¡N-No aparezcas así! ¡Casi me matas del susto! ---

_\--- Pero... Está es mi recamara mental... ---_

\--- ... ¿Que sucede...? ¿Ya llegamos a Domino...? ---

_\--- En realidad ya estamos en casa, el abuelo y tu madre me recibieron a mi en vez de a su hijo pero parece que aún no logran identificar nuestras diferencias. Pero no me cambies el tema, te he dicho muchas veces que no puedes entrar a mi recamara mental solo. ---_

\--- Y-Ya lo sé... Es solo que me gusta estar aquí. --- _Sus pucheros eran adorables incluso ahora._

_\--- No hay excusa que cubra esto, comprende de una buena vez, si abres alguna puerta equivocada puedes quedar atrapado en una trampa y me costara milenios encontrarte o quizás nunca lo haga. ---_

\--- ¡Ya entendí! ¡Deja de regañarme! --- _En eso aprisionó un Kuriboh entre sus brazos y se recostó sobre el acolchado ser, obviamente, dándome la espalda... Era evidente que estaba molesto._ \--- Te preocupas demasiado... --- Imite su gesto y ocupe un lugar en este gigante futón pero no podia evitar sentirme algo incómodo al estar al lado de Aibou... Era una situación algo sugerente aunque realmente no tenía intención de hacer algo por el estilo, jamás le forzaría a nada. Pero si que era difícil pensar en algo teniendo a Yugi a menos de un metro de mi.

****

  
  


_\--- Por supuesto que lo hago, no puedo perderte en algo tan estúpido como eso. --- En ello escuché una pequeña risa muy suave. --- Pero veo que no estuviste tan solo ¿Cómo lograste materializar a los Kuribohs...? --- En cuanto dije aquello una de esas bolas peludas se acercó a mí y comenzó a frotarse contra mi rostro, por alguna razón les gustaba hacer eso._

\--- T-Te dije que había estado practicando pero no me escuchaste. --- _Podía sentir el resentimiento en sus palabras... En verdad que Yugi no era para nada sutil. Tome un lugar a su lado mientras mi mano movía de un lado al otro a los Kuribohs que levitaban sobre mi como si estuviera jugando con ellos._

_\--- Lamento lo de antes, no quise gritarte... Es solo que muchas cosas se desvelaron en este torneo y no había tenido tiempo de digerirlas, aún necesito tiempo para hacerlo. Pero eso no me da derecho de tratarte mal. ---_

\--- Tarado... ¿Crees que me siento mal por eso...? --- _Sus palabras me desconcertaron un poco pero intente no sonar muy obvio con mi sorpresa para no sonar más tonto aún. ---_ Soy un llorón pero un simple "Basta" dicho algo fuerte no me hará sentirme mal, eres muy sobreprotector... ---

_\--- Ah... Entonces lo lamento... ---_

\--- ¡Ya deja de disculparte! O hazlo... O bueno, no se maldición. --- _No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, había un drama desarrollándose bajo mis narices pero supongo que no era lo suficientemente moderno para poder entenderlo. En esto se incorporó y tomo asiento cruzado de piernas, por alguna razón hice lo mismo... Quería verle al rostro pero se empeñaba en darme la espalda._

_\--- Entonces... ¿Que quieres que haga...? ---_

\--- ¡Yo tampoco sé! No tengo las respuestas Yami yo... Yo solo me siento triste y no se por que... --- _Su tono era acongojado y por más que leyera sus emociones tampoco lograba encontrar un origen claro. Por lo que atiné a preguntar lo que me dijo mi corazón._

_\--- Es... ¿Es por lo que sucedió antes de pelear con Marik...? --- Su voz finalmente se quebró y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos descontroladamente, por fin se giró y me dió el rostro dejándome apreciar aquella mirada molesta y triste al tiempo, al parecer también estaba descubriendo lo como yo._

\--- ¿Realmente mis memorias no son suficiente...? --- _El brillo de sus lágrimas era algo que me hipnotizaba y aunque no fuera el momento apropiado no podía evitar pensar que incluso así se me hacía hermoso a pesar de que también me generará una profunda tristeza._ \--- ¡Te daré todas mis memorias! ¿Te lo dije no...? ¿Entonces por qué tú...? --

_ \--- Tus memorias te hacen quien eres Yugi, conforman tu ser y tú vida. No puedo compartir algo tan personal como eso... No puedo compartir tu vida. --- _

\--- ¡Y-Yo no tengo problema! ¡Así que ya... Ya no busques más y quédate con migo! --- _Sus palabras ahora eran totalmente lo opuesto a lo que dijo antes de la batalla contra Marik... Estaba viendo el otro lado de la dicotomía que avitaba en nuestros seres, ese lado que reflejaba sus verdaderas intenciones y deseos siendo casi que idénticos a los míos... Podía entenderlo, pero no podía complacer aquel puro e imposible deseo._

\--- _Lo lamento... No puedo cumplir mi promesa. --- Sonreí intentando hacerlo más llevadero pero fue un fracaso total, sus sollozos comenzaron a resonar por el lugar y el entorno comenzaba a tomar una coloración morada oscura muy fuerte. No importaba que dijera o hiciera nada evitaría que estás lágrimas descendieran por su rostro... No podía mentirle mas y aunque sabía que hacia lo correcto era tanta la sensación de dolor que preferiría tener clavada una espada en el pecho a continuar con esto... Había sido egoísta, no considere que Yugi también se veía afectado por estas cosas y que tuvo mucha más información nueva que afrontar que yo pero el mismo tiempo para asimilarla... Esto era demasiado para él y lo sabia, por ello me sentía tan mal de haberle gritado en ese helicóptero y de haber sido tan desconsiderado... Maldita sea, solo es un niño._

_ Estábamos frente a frente y observaba con tristeza esta escena mientras Yugi cubria su rostro con sus manos... Pensaba una y otra vez que podría hacer para que se detuviera pero no encontraba respuesta y para empeorar las cosas, mis sentimientos también se estaban descontrolando... Desventaja número 2 de compartir un corazón era que la empatía hacía el otro era mucho más fuerte que hacía cualquier otra persona. _

_ En un pequeño acto de desespero y como ultimo recurso me acerqué a él y le atrapé entre mis brazos, intentando abrazarlo a pesar de que se me dan horriblemente mal. Recordé aquellas épocas donde era completamente inmaterial y no podía sentirle de ninguna forma pero ahora el poder hacer algo así llenaba mi corazón de una manera inefable... Y lo mejor de todo no era eso, sino la reacción de mi Aibou que en un principio estuvo impactado pero al final me correspondió abrazándome con debilidad, sentirme así era... Encantadoramente doloroso, ahora menos que nunca quería aceptar el hecho de que debíamos separarnos... Un sentimiento protector ligeramente absurdo y a la vez lógico, libre de cualquier dolor o sentimiento amargo ¿Como pude perderme de esta sensación tan maravillosa...? Si tan solo pudiera abrazarle mas seguido o que almenos se tratara de otro contexto sería sumamente feliz. _

_Esa noche Yugi lloró como nunca antes, fuimos campeones de un torneo pero fue tan vacía esa victoria respecto a lo que sabíamos vendría que ni siquiera nos tomaba importancia. No se cuantas horas pasamos juntos de esa manera, pero agradezco a los dioses cada segundo que sentí su leve agarre y su delgado cuerpo cerca de mi. De alguna forma me sorprendió el hecho de que parecía caber perfectamente entre mis brazos lo que solo aceleraba más mi corazón y volvía más tortuoso el hecho de que tuviéramos que separarnos ya que en cada ocasión cómo está sentía que estábamos hechos uno para el otro en todos los sentidos..._ ** 1 **

_ Nunca dejare de pensar acerca del destino cruel que tiene mi alma. _

_ Pasaron unas horas y el llanto de Yugi ceso, abandono su escondite en mi hombro haciendo un muy adorable esfuerzo por verme al rostro siendo obstaculizado por la vergüenza y trabando se un poco me dijo: _

\--- ... L-Lo lamento. --- _Demonios, que tono de voz tan adorable._

_ \--- Está bien Aibou, me alegra que compartas tus sentimientos con migo. --- _

\--- L-Lo que dije ahora no tiene mucho sentido con lo que dije antes pero... ¿Es normal que quiera ambas...? --- 

_ \--- Tranquilo, lo es. Estás indeciso con lo que deseas frente a lo que crees correcto y es una decisión muy difícil, también me costó optar por alguna de las 2 y dejar lo que quiero de lado pero... Supongo que ese es nuestro deber. --- Sacudí su cabello de forma algo brusca para intentar remover asi fuera un fragmento de su temple actual.  _

\--- ¿Y que es lo que quieres tu? ---

_ \--- ¿Que no es obvio...? También quiero que nuestras almas permanezcan juntas. --- Le sonreí con pena esperando no haber sido muy directo y tampoco evidente respecto a mis sentimientos más profundos. Cuando le ví una pequeña sonrisa intentaba emerger de su rostro acompañada de nuevas lágrimas a lo que solo le volví a abrazar. --- Está bien, cuando esto termine te darás cuenta que aunque no sea lo que quieres es lo mejor para ambos. --- _

\--- ¿C-Como puedes lidiar con esto tan fácil...? ¿Por qué eres más maduro que yo? Tienes mis memorias... ---

_ \--- Me he preguntado eso últimamente... Y concluí que quizás se deba a algo que es innato en mi alma, no conozco mi edad pero incluso es posible que sea mayor que tu por las pequeñas señales que he encontrado. Supongo que hay cosas que ni siquiera mis memorias pueden definir ya que técnicamente estoy muerto. --- _

_ \--- Que condición mas extraña... Aun así siento algo parecido, ya eres una figura para mi y seria muy extraño que fueras menor.  _ \---

_ \--- Jmm... Realmente te aprecio. --- Cuando decía cosas así provocaba que mi ser se exaltara. Me intriga el hecho de como podía ignorar ese latido tan estruendoso a pesar de que compartiéramos un centro. Llevé una de mis manos a su rostro y limpie unas cuantas lágrimas vagas para luego acariciar con suavidad su mejilla, esto le reconfortaba y me recordaba a un gato. --- Quizás los sentimientos que posees no son del todo debido a las memorias que has creado, quizás ya son innatas de tu alma lo cual te hace tan difícil de aceptar esta decisión. --- _

\--- ... C-Creo que entiendo ¡De todas formas no me gusta! -- _\- Escondía su rostro a mis ojos no importaba que hiciera... Tenía unas ganas incontrolables de decirle cuánto lo amaba ahora pero esto solo dificultaría nuestra separación así que... Supongo que va incluído dentro de lo que es correcto._

_ Esa fue de las pocas noches en que Yugi y yo pudimos compartir un sentimiento mucho más profundo que todos los demás antes experimentados y aunque sabía que me quería no era de la misma manera que yo lo hacía... Sin embargo no iba a despreciar esos sentimientos ya que al fin y al cabo también eran de amor. _   
_Eso basta para mí, como dije hace unos años con que me deje estar a su lado seré feliz y aunque el tiempo que nos reste juntos este contado no me lamentaré por ello, haré que cada segundo valga la pena y así podamos recordarnos mutuamente de la mejor forma._

_ Me pidió unos momentos a solas para seguir reflexionando acerca de algunas cosas por lo que sentí alguna especie de peso en mi espalda o como si me abofetearan con mucha fuerza... ¿Una cucharada de mi propia medicina supongo? No obstante no estaba en desacuerdo, solo lo expulse de mi recamara mental por que no confio en que su curiosidad se mantenga a raya mientras no estoy y no planeo exponerlo a ningún peligro o almenos lo que este dentro de mis posibilidades. Al salir y tomar control del cuerpo seguia en la misma posición en la que me fui a "Dormir" si se le puede llamar asi pero estaba en una pose muy extraña, mis piernas no tenían sentido pero una de mis manos apretaba con fuerza la cadena del rompecabezas mientras mi rostro estaba inundado en lágrimas... Supongo que el reflejo de nuestras emociones fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para repercutir en el cuerpo, algo curioso de descubrir, debía admitir. Pero sin duda molesto de experimentar por que el vacío en mi estómago, las manos temblorosas, el nudo inexplicable en mi garganta y ese pequeño dolor soportable pero irritante surgiendo de mi pecho con cada latir de mi corazón convertían el ser material una tortura. Por mas que intentara quedarme dormido no lo logre ya que estas molestas sensaciones siguen agobiando me por lo que me vi obligado a utilizar la magia del rompecabezas llevándome a donde inicié. _

_ En el maldito corredor vacío...  _

_ Yugi estaba en su recamara mental seguramente recostado sobre algun colchón con forma extraña mientras acariciaba Kuribohs (igual que en la mia) pero no podía entrar con él debido a su petición y tampoco queria ingresar a mi recamara ya que el ambiente alli dentro es de por si deprimente y frío cosas que no quiero experimentar ahora por lo que me senté en el pasillo, recostado a mi puerta cruzado de piernas y me puse a pensar a cerca de lo que tenia el destino preparado por mi, preocupado por como todas las cosas que esperan mi llegada involucraran a mi Aibou y que tendré que hacer para protegerlo. _ ** + **

_ Sin duda el futuro aparenta ser horrendo... Pero ahora mismo lo único que quiero es ver la sonrisa en tu rostro nuevamente, que tu estes triste trae desequilibrio a nuestras almas y no se muy bien como suplir tu lugar... _

_ que cosas digo... Eres irremplazable. _


	13. Victoria amarga.

_Así que esa era toda la historia detrás de mi unión con Yugi..._

\--- ¡Mi abuelo es muy interesante! Desde que era pequeño siempre me había dicho que había ganado el rompecabezas del milenio en un juego de ajedrez pero... ¡Siempre supe que había algo más detrás de eso! ---

_\--- Supongo que el abuelo es consciente de cómo las cosas poseen su momento y lugar de ser reveladas... Ahora que viajaremos a Egipto, debió pensar que era el momento correcto de decirte la verdad. ---_

_\---_ Es muy intrigante pensar que mi abuelo estuvo en tu tumba... Siempre he querido saber ¿Cómo fue que moriste? ¿No recuerdas algo? ¿Ni lo más mínimo? ---

_\--- No... Mi pasado es una hoja en blanco, no logro recordar nada antes de que completaras el rompecabezas. --- No estaba seguro de hacerlo... Pero creo que mis memorias sobre nuestro tiempo juntos mientras el crecía me las guardaré para mí, tal vez no le agrade saber que siempre estuve vigilandolo cuál acosador._

\--- ... Mm... Me preguntó que clase de persona fuiste cuando estuviste vivo... ¡O tu edad! Pareces ser algo mayor que yo pero no creo que me superes por mucho. ---

_\--- Pues es difícil de estimar, no tengo ningún punto de referencia más que... Fui un faraón que murió a temprana edad. ---_

\--- ... Me preguntó si fuiste feliz... ---

_\--- No recuerdo nada, ni mis padres... O si tuve amigos... Se que Kaiba hizo parte de mi pasado pero la piedra de los recuerdos perdidos solo nos retrata en un conflicto dónde al parecer los dioses egipcios están involucrados. Es... ---_

\--- ¿Sabes...? Yo creo que fuiste un gran rey. ---

_\--- ¿Como lo sabes...? Nada me asegura eso... ¿Y que tal si fui un tirano despreocupado de sus súbditos?... Cuando apenas nos conocimos reconozco que mi actitud u forma de ser era despiadada y desinteresada acerca de la vida de los demás... Era horrible... ---_

\--- Oye oye... No pienses así ¡Piensa en positivo! ¡Estoy seguro de que fuiste un gran rey! De lo contrario los cuidadores de tumbas no hubieran sacrificado tantas generaciones en un patán ¿No crees? ¡Debiste ser super importante! ---

_\--- Jmm... Espero que tengas razón. --- Yugi sabía cómo subirme el ánimo, pero no podía evitar sentirme triste por lo que acontecería mañana... Solo esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control o por lo menos que no afectarán en gran medida a mis amigos._

\--- Mm... Nee... ¿Quieres dormir? --- _Aquella mirada juguetona me expresaba todo._

_\--- Oh gracias a Ra, pensé que era el único. --- Sonreí a lo que mi Aibou me siguió, ninguno de los 2 teníamos deseos de desperdiciar los posibles últimos momentos que teníamos juntos durmiendo. Se levantó y cambio su ropa a por una más apropiada para salir, nos escabullimos a las espaldas del abuelo quien veía un programa de historia y salimos por la puerta trasera riéndonos de haber logrado escabullirnos sin ser atrapados._   
_Era extraño... De alguna forma sentiamos que eran momentaneos segundos de paz y tranquilidad que debíamos aprovechar al máximo. Yugi comenzó a correr ¿Porque? Aparentemente por el simple placer de hacerlo, tanta era la euforia que hacía cosas sin pensar; saltaba sobre bancas, saludaba a completos extraños mientras nos reíamos de sus expresiones confundidas o acariciaba animales callejeros. Era una noche de juguetear bajo las luces de los faroles y sobre las aceras vacías._   
_En esas llegamos a un callejón dónde un hombre de aparente mediana edad nos amenazó con una botella rota, parecía ebrio aunque me sorprendió la reacción de Yugi que más que sorprendido o asustado solo le vio sonriente para hacer un gesto extraño que me provocó gracia._

_\---_ ¿Te importaría...? --- _Al decirlo me hacía como una especie de reverencia invitando me a controlar la situación._

_\--- ¿No te estás tomando esto con demasiada tranquilidad? --- No tenía autoridad para decir aquello, me estaba riendo mientras lo decía._

\--- Por favor ¡Si tengo un espíritu con súper poderes que me protege tengo que abusar lo más que pueda! --- _Por Dios Aibou jajaja..._

_El hombre nos veía confundido, no era para menos ya que a su vista Yugi hablaba solo pero no pasó a mayores, solo provoque que se desmayara durante aproximadamente unos 10 minutos y salimos de ahí hacía algún lugar más concurrido (Aclaró que le devolví el control del cuerpo a mi Yugi) era como una especie de festival de quien sabe que, no nos importo mucho la temática ya que solo nos concentramos en pasear y ver las decoraciones que hacían del ambiente un entorno mágico._   
_Habían de estos juegos de feria donde cargas una pistola de balines y debes dispararle a figurillas de cartón para ganar un premio... Este no era el tipo de juegos en los que Yugi fuera bueno ya que requería cierta habilidad física por lo que me dejó divertirme un rato con estos ¿Quien lo diría? Soy bueno con las armas, atiné cada tiro y me gane una especie de peluche gigantesco y afelpado con forma de un oso muy... Extraño ya que tenía unas pupilas enormes y absurdamente brillantes. Yugi solo se rió de mis pensamientos y me recalcó lo genial que era por haber superado el juego... Trate de restarle importancia pero el que Yugi pensará que era genial me subía un poco el ego..._

_Ahora tenía un peluche nuevo, me gustaría ver cómo le va a explicar a su madre de dónde lo saco._

__

_Seguimos recorriendo el lugar con el peluche a cuestas (Era divertido ver a Yugi cargar con el, era casi de su mismo tamaño por lo que casi no cabía en sus brazos) y vimos más cosas interesantes, puestos de comida callejera que le hicieron agua la boca aunque para su desgracia no nos llevamos nada de dinero con nosotros más que las pocas monedas usadas en el juego de los balines por lo que serían para otra ocasión._   
_O eso pensé..._

  
_Me dijo que fuéramos a los demás juegos, del tipo que siempre parecen trucados y ganaramos premios ya que todavía nos quedaba una moneda y Yugi pensaba como todo un empresario queriendo multiplicarla._

  
_El siguiente juego fue de tumbar una pila de vasos con una pelota, aunque aquí note el truco y vi que el vaso estaba pegado a la superficie con alguna especie de adhesivo por lo que nunca lo derribaria y mucho menos con lo suave que era esta pelota, por lo que se me ocurrió la idea de engañar al tramposo con una ilusión usando mi rompecabezas... No era limpio, cierto, pero él tampoco era honesto así que no me sentía tan culpable._   
_Lance la pelota y para el hombre fue como si hubiera ganado por lo que se vio obligado a darme el premio_   
_Luego Yugi se acercó hacia las familias con niños y les ofreció el premio más o menos a bajo precio para recibir casi el triple de lo que gastamos en el juego por lo que repetimos el proceso varias veces hasta tener lo suficiente como para comprar la comida chatarra que mi Aibou tanto quería. Fue una experiencia muy divertida debía admitir y Yugi se veía feliz por lo que está noche iba de maravilla. En ese momento llevamos una dinámica un tanto extraña dónde cambiabamos de lugares intermitentemente ya que él insistió en que debía probar la comida (No fue del todo mi agrado) Pero con que Yugi estuviese alegre me bastaba._

_Luego de estafar a medio festival salimos presurosos antes de que algo empeorará, aunque conservó al oso drogado ya que según él, era especial. Nos la pasamos riendo recordando las caras de los tramposos a los que superamos y a la vez imaginando que hubiera pasado si las cosas fueran diferentes, si hubiéramos venido con los chicos o si me hubiera puesto algo violento ya que solemos tener esa suerte._

_\--- ¿Y ahora que quieres hacer? --- Pregunté curioso, ya que se veía cansado cargando al gran peluche._

_\---_ ¿Que te parece volver a casa? Dejamos esto en la puerta trasera y seguimos aventurando la ciudad ¡Hay mucho que hacer! ---

_\--- Mm... Dejémoslo en tu habitación, de paso podríamos tomar algo de dinero para disfrutar mejor el Domino nocturno. ---_

\--- ¡Buena idea! Hay que jugar a los espías otra vez jajaja. --- _Exclamó emocionado para volver a casa, realmente sentía que éramos 2 niños pequeños bobeando en la ciudad._  
 _Entramos por el mismo lugar que salimos y procuramos hacer el menor ruido posible ya que ahora teníamos ese enorme y adorable peso a cuestas. Por suerte el abuelo no nos escuchó, así que subimos rápidamente hacia nuestra habitación; dejamos el peluche en el armario, Yugi vistió una prenda extra ya que según él sentía algo de frío y esta vez salimos por la puerta de la tienda ya que su madre estaba rondando la parte trasera de la casa haciendo quién sabe que pero había que esquivarla._  
 _Salimos y fijamos el rumbo hacia un sitio diferente, por alguna razón mi Hikari quería ir a la preparatoria._

\--- _Durante las clases no prestas atención, incluso hay veces que te duermes en clase ¿Y ahora quieres ir a la escuela? ¿La comida chatarra te atrofió la cabeza? ---_

\--- ¡Jaja cállate! --- _Habló entre risas mientras se abrazaba como una forma de mantener el calor._ \--- Solo quiero ver algo... ---

_\--- Jajaja Vale... --- Solo me deje llevar de los deseos de mi Hikari, su interior se percibía calmado y de alguna manera nostálgico... Tuve que hacerme cargo de momentos cruciales dónde casi nos atrapa el guardia o era necesario algo de esfuerzo físico pero no hubo mayores complicaciones y terminamos en la parte trasera de la escuela, técnicamente en este lugar pude manifestarme por primera vez para pelear contra Ushio... Me traía malos recuerdos pero a la vez me daba un poco de alegría, de no haber intervenido Yugi pudo haber salido herido de gravedad y quizás nuestra amistad con Joey no sería tan fuerte como lo es..._

\--- Jmm... Aquí fue la primera vez que me salvaste ¿No es así? ---

_\--- Si... Aquí lograste armar el rompecabezas milenario y eso me permitió liberar mi alma. ---_

\--- ... Cuando borras mi memoria... ¿Hay alguna manera de traerla de vuelta? --- _Esa pregunta me confundió un poco... Y a la vez me asustó, ya que este tema era muy delicado entre los 2._

_\--- ... Honestamente no estoy seguro, nunca lo he intentado y no quisiera arriesgarme a entrometerme demasiado en tu mente... Al igual que la mía hay trampas que de caer en ellas podría perderme para siempre. ---_

_\--- ¿_ Tu pusiste trampas en mi mente? ---

_\--- En absoluto, tu mismo las fuiste desarrollando para alejar a los invasores y en cierta medida a mi... Supongo que lo viste necesario en algún momento. ---_

\--- ¡E-Eso es inconsciente! Yo nunca te haría eso... ---

_\--- No te preocupes por eso... Pero ¿A qué se debe ese repentino interés por esos recuerdos?... Una vez me compartiste tu disgusto por mi actuar pero nunca habías tenido ese deseo de recuperarlas... ---_

\--- Se que... Si borraste algo fue para protegerme de un mal recuerdo, de eso estoy seguro pero... Por alguna razón quiero saber que fue lo que hiciste mientras tenías el control... ¿Tan malo era? ---

_\--- Yo... Preferiría que no me vieras de esa manera, no me enorgullece mis acciones durante ese poco periodo de tiempo en el que mi oscuridad estaba descontrolada. ---_

\--- Puedo comprender eso... En las películas el héroe se avergüenza de su pasado hasta que se da cuenta que aquello lo hace especial. --- _Me veía con aquellos ojos tiernos como intentando convencerme de que le mostrará pero últimamente me he vuelto más resistente a su manipulación seductora. Así que no caí en su trampa y mantuve mi negación cosa que solo creo un puchero en su rostro._ \--- Bueno... Está bien, no me muestres nada ¡Algún día lo descubriré! --- _Exclamó decidido haciéndome reír en el proceso._

_\--- Jmm... Quizás algún día te cuente. ---_

\--- Si si... ¡Bien! Ya visitamos los lugares que yo quería ver ¿Alguna petición? ---

_\--- Pues no realmente, prefiero seguir acompañándote... No sé me ocurre un lugar al que quiera ir. ---_

\--- ¡Oh vamos! Debes visitar aunque sea a uno... ---

_\--- ... A todos los lugares que quiero ir contigo necesito de un cuerpo para disfrutar de la experiencia... Lastimosamente no tengo esa oportunidad por lo que realmente no me interesa ir sino puedo hacerlo. ---_

\--- Mm... ¿Quieres ir a la feria de nuevo? ---

_\--- No creo que sea prudente, puede que nos lancen algo inflamable si volvemos. ---_

\--- ¡Jajaja no puede ser! ---

_\--- Está bien esta bien, si realmente quieres regresar ¿Que te parece subir a aquella noria? --- Ante mi propuesta una sonrisa emocionada surgió en su rostro. No necesite más aprobación que eso, casi que de inmediato comenzó a correr hacia aquel concurrido lugar teniendo mucho cuidado de no pasar por los puestos de aquellos a los que estafamos y entre la multitud nos escabullimos para llegar a la noria, nos subimos en la cabina número 8 y el juego comenzó a andar. Esto me traía recuerdos... Recuerdos que Yugi ahora no posee pero que seguramente le haría gracia tener..._

_O tal vez no...?_

\--- ¡Waaa mira lo alto que esto está! ---

_\--- Jmm... Ciertamente es mejor de lo que creí sería, es una gran vista del domino nocturno. ---_

\--- ¿Te gusta? ---

_\--- Si, es un agradable recuerdo, gracias. ---_

\--- ¡Yami! Tus pies traspasan la cabina. _\--- En ello me di cuenta de que tenía razón, por lo que me eleve un poco más... Aunque no salió bien..._ \--- ¡Jajaja! ¡Ahora tu cabeza está afuera! ---

_\--- Dahj, estas cosas están hechas para gente pigmea. ---_

\--- Pero yo quepo aquí... ---

_\--- No retiró lo que dije. ---_

\--- ¡Tonto! Jajajaja. --- _Escuchar su risa era de las mejores melodías que podía escuchar._ \--- ¿Porque no simulas que tomas asiento? Tal vez así quepas completo. ---

_\--- Puedo hacerlo pero seguirá siendo un problema ya que tendría que levitar al ritmo que se mueve la noria. ---_

\--- A ver, inténtalo. --- _Aquello lo podía interpretar como un reto por lo que no dude en aceptar, nunca me negaba a un buen reto. Tome asiento al otro lado de la cabina quedando frente a frente a mi Aibou y trate de seguir el paso del juego cosa que se me dificultó un poco al principio, según Aibou en un punto mis piernas se fusionaron con el asiento ya que no levite lo suficientemente arriba. Pero luego de varios intentos logré ponerme en sincronía con los tiempos de esta cosa._ \--- Jajaja al final si pudiste. ---

_\--- No me desconcentres Yugi, una pequeña desviación y saldría volando de aquí. ---_

_\---_ JAJAJAJAJA ¡No puede ser! --- _Las risas se convirtieron en carcajadas a lo que comencé a reírme con él, era un agradable momento que compartía con Yugi aquí..._ \--- Jajaja... Creo que no me había reído así en mucho tiempo. ---

_\--- Jmm... Me alegra que te lo estés pasando bien. ---_

\--- Claro que lo hago, estoy con tigo después de todo. Siempre es divertido cuando estamos juntos. ---

_\--- Me alagas... ---_

\--- ¡Yami! ¡Mira! Desde aquí se ve la torre de Kaiba ¿Que crees que estará haciendo? --- _Aquí se pegó a la ventana, emocionado por ver las luces que de esta emanaban decorada por el resto de la ciudad._

__

__

_\--- No lo sé... Tal vez... No este ahi. --- Estaba algo atontado, ver a Yugi emocionado siendo iluminado levemente por la luz del exterior era... De alguna manera una situación de fantasía, se veía peculiar mente bello ahora aunque no supiera describir por qué... Sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba y pensaba en muchas cosas que no podía pero me moría por hacer ahora..._   
_Hasta que de alguna forma mis pensamientos se trasladaron a mi boca y sin darme cuenta revele cosas que hubiera preferido guardar para mí._

_\--- Yo... Te amo. --- Con solo escucharme la sonrisa se borró de su rostro abriendo paso a una gran impresión. Volteo a verme y en sus mejillas una coloración roja hizo presencia._

\--- ¿Q-Que dijiste...? ---

_\--- Te amo... --- Ahora por alguna razón no me importaba mucho la situación o el pasado, me invadió una repentina ancia de liberar mis sentimientos más enterrados... Yugi al principio me sonrió y pensó en responderme con algo parecido, creyendo que me refería a algo similar a lo ocurrido con Joey en ciudad batallas... Pero él y yo estábamos enlazados de una manera u otra por lo que antes de decir algo le hice una seña de guardar silencio, que lo meditara por unos segundos más y que nuestra unión hiciera el trabajo... Supe que había funcionado cuando ví que su rostro estaba completamente rojo, supongo que ahora entiende a qué me refiero._

\--- Y-Yami... ---

_\--- Desde hace mucho tiempo... Siento esto por ti, es curioso que compartamos un corazón pero no te hayas dado cuenta de ello antes... O quizás ya lo sabías pero no querías hablarlo. ---_

\--- N-No... Yo... No tenía idea... --- _Era adorable ver cómo se veía incapaz de controlarse por completo. Siempre fue algo tímido así que no me sorprende que reaccione nervioso ante una situación tan extraña como está... Podía comprenderlo, que un espíritu se te confesara no era algo de todos los días._

_\--- Puedes escuchar mis pensamientos, puedes ver dentro de mí alma u corazón cuando te plazca por qué nunca tuve limitaciones hacía tu ser... Estaba completamente abierto a ti y aún así, con lo buen detective que eres no pudiste descubrirlo. Gane este juego. --- Sonreí a lo que sorpresivamente Yugi me siguió, supongo que también se sentía algo tonto por no haberlo sabido antes._

\--- ¿S-Soy un buen detective? --- _No pude hacer nada más que reír al escuchar eso, no me estaba burlando pues solo me causaba gracia la forma en la que Yugi reaccióna a las cosas... Se me hizo algo gracioso que de todo lo que revele hubiera decidido enfocarse en lo que sería creo yo lo menos vergonzoso, es un niño y estaba nervioso así que solo me enternecia esa actitud evasiva y torpe que no controlaba bien._

_\--- Son esas pocas cosas... Esos detalles minúsculos de tu personalidad que me hacen sentir embelesado al verte, eres... De alguna manera maravilloso para mí... Me cautiva tu forma de ser. --- Quería ver cómo reaccionaria a esto... ¿Que destacaría...?_

\--- M-Mi personalidad... --- _No puede ser jajaja..._

_\--- Jmm... No te preocupes, no necesito una respuesta. No podría cargarte la presión de sentirte responsable por mis sentimientos. --- Sonreí para levantar mi mano en su dirección... No estába del todo seguro de mi actuar ahora... Por alguna razón sentí que me iba a arrepentir de ello pero no encontraba que diferenciaba este momento de los demás..._   
_No es la primera vez que reveló mis sentimientos... Ya lo he hecho en múltiples ocasiones en el pasado; algunas en momentos más o menos apropiados como ahora y otras algo salidas de lugar pero todas tenían en común que Yugi no me respondía nada o almenos no le permitía hacerlo... No creo poder soportar que mis sentimientos sean rechazados por la persona más importante de mi existencia... Quizás cuando tenga mis memorias devuelta, encuentre el valor del que ahora carezco para revelarle la verdad a mi Aibou._   
_Pero mientras tanto, prefiero mantenerlos solo para mí... Solo que... ¡¿Que es lo que me sucede ahora...?!_

_Quiero borrarle la memoria, es lo que siempre hago después de cometer el mismo error... Pero ahora ¡¿Por qué no puedo?! En cuestión de segundos comencé a estresarme mientras Yugi solo me veía confundido, sin entender lo que sucedía y era comprensible ya que peleaba con migo mismo..._   
_Quizás muy en mi interior no quiero borrarlo... No estoy seguro de volver a ver Yugi en un futuro y tal vez quiero que... ¡Que esto quede como un recuerdo que conserve aunque no tenga sentido!_   
_Pero Yugi no comparte este sentimiento, el no siente lo mismo que yo así que no va a reaccionar como espero... Él... Incluso podría sentirse incómodo al recordarme sabiendo que estaba enamorado de él, no quiero que eso suceda..._   
_No, no quiero eso._

_Finalmente encontré la fuerza para cerrar mi puño y en un parpadeo nada de lo acontecido había ocurrido._

_Yugi solo me miró estático unos segundos, como si estuviera algo confundido o fuera de lugar, era normal después de haberle borrado parte de sus recuerdos._

\--- ... ---

\--- ... ---

\--- ¡Yami! ¡Mira! Desde aquí se ve la torre de Kaiba ¿Que crees que estará haciendo? ---

_\--- Ahh... ¿Quien sabe? Quizás planee un nuevo torneo. ---_

\--- Jajaja tal vez. --- _Por fin pude relajarme... Admirar nuevamente esa bella imagen de Yugi emocionado viendo hacía la lejanía era suficiente para mí... Lo vi fijamente durante varios segundos grabando aquella imagen en mis retinas para que así pudiera verlo cada ves que cerrará mis ojos... Puede que Yugi lo olvide..._

_Pero yo nunca olvidaría este momento._

_En todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos... Nunca a sospechado de mis verdaderos sentimientos por lo que puedo interpretar que gane este juego de ocultar y descubrir._   
_Nunca me había sentido más triste respecto a haber ganado algo... Siento que perdí más de lo que gane. Tal vez este en lo cierto..._

_Pero supongo que eso es normal..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [~]
> 
> 💔  
> :(  
> Pvta khe sad we, soy la unica pendeja que se deprime con sus propios textos xd no me quiero ni a mí ajskajksja  
> #sendhelp  
> Y si... Decidí dejar la season 4 fuera de esta historia ya que todo lo que ha sucedido tendrá una repercusión en el futuro... Pero se me hizo imposible buscarle un rol a Timaus y a los demás caballeros de Atlantis en la siguiente parte de esta historia por lo que son prescindibles XD en fin, disfruten y disculpen la demora.


	14. Deber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Autora
> 
> Bueno, es un placer para mí anunciarles que los siguientes capítulos culminan este libro, pero es importante que sepan y que tengan en cuenta mientras leen que el último arco de Yu-gi-Oh! Acerca de las memorias del faraón al menos en esta historia estará basada en 3 versiones.
> 
> La versión del manga (principal)  
> La versión del anime en Japón.  
> La versión de 4-kids, transmitida para Estados Unidos y latinoamérica.
> 
> Soy consciente de que la gran mayoría de los lectores de este libro solo conocerán la versión de 4-kids... Así que desde ahora aviso que lo que verán no es en su totalidad lo que recuerdan. El arco de las memorias del faraón es confuso ya que en el transcurso del manga la historia se narra desde múltiples puntos de vista con ciertos puntos de tiempos mezclados y sucesos que no tienen su explicación hasta muy avanzada la trama así que no desesperen si no entienden algo, será eventualmente respondido o si tienen alguna duda, con gusto responderé a sus comentarios.
> 
> Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo.  
> ~K~

_Bueno... Mañana será un día_ _bastante largo así que será mejor que me prepare. Aibou está tan entusiasmado/asustado como yo debido a que por fin descubriremos el secreto de mis memorias y mi identidad... Pero nunca es tan fácil como aparenta así que estamos con todas las alertas preparadas ¿Que clase de peligro final nos espera? No tengo idea, solo deseo que no sea algo extremadamente mortal._  
 _Me consuela saber que Yugi estará acompañado de todos nuestros amigos... Al igual que me aterra, pero por ahora debo procurar mantener mi mente enfocada en lo principal... Aunque era bastante difícil de hacerlo cuando ambos estamos emocionalmente perturbados, la intriga e inseguridad estaba muy clara en el aire aunque dimos grandes esfuerzos para distraer nuestras mentes._  
 _Yugi estaba en su cuarto, recostado sobre su cama, con su pijama ya puesta reflexionando sobre el pasado y yo no hacía más que mantener el silencio, estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no notaba mi presencia pero admitiría que sentía intriga por lo que debía estar rondando su cabeza, así que no perturbe su meditación... Las preguntas que lanzaba al aire, eran incógnitas realmente fuertes e incluso las que eran puros recuerdos también eran preocupantes._

"Ese es el destino del elegido"

 _Ahora las palabras que el abuelo alguna vez nos dijo hacían estragos en la mente de Yugi sumado a las palabras de Bakura que parecían guardar una correlación. Al parecer mi compañero se estaba agobiando con el supuesto deber que tenía con migo_ _pero... No quiero que se sienta de esa manera, en realidad, estaría mucho más tranquilo en cuanto más alejado del conflicto se encuentre... Pero aquellas palabras perforan con fuerza en su corazón, tanto que hasta le perturbaban_ _y por mas que se dijera a sí mismo que todo pasaría mañana era inútil, ya aquella espina de discordia había entrado en él por lo que me ví en la obligación de mostrarme, esperando que sirviera lo suficiente para hacerlo pensar en otra cosa o al menos calmarle. No quise parecer muy obvio así que actúe como si no hubiese escuchado nada._

\--- Otro yo... ---

_\--- Ah... Demonios ¿Te desperté? ---_

\--- Nah, tampoco puedo dormir. --- _Habló con una pequeña sonrisa para tomar su almohada y abrazarla con manos y piernas, ahora estaba en modo sociable._ \--- ¡Después de mañana podrás recuperar todas tus memorias! Hemos esperado mucho tiempo por esto ¡Estoy demasiado emocionado para poder dormir! --- _Intenté sonreírle de vuelta pero fue imposible sacar aquel gesto tan insignificante de mi... Realmente no era ni capaz de pretender que me encontraba bien o almenos no tan bien como Yugi lo hacía... Y no quería hacerlo pero hablar directamente del problema era lo mejor ahora. Para ambos... Ya que no estoy del todo seguro en como funcionen las cosas por lo que solo me resta tener fe y desear con fuerza que aquello tan preciado para mí se mantenga con migo, espero que eso sea suficiente para calmar el corazón de Mi yugi._

_\--- Aibou... Se quién soy en verdad, soy el espíritu del faraón, sellado en el interior del rompecabezas milenario, te conocí en cuanto te volviste mi compañero, ese compañero que me acompañaría en la búsqueda de mis memorias... Luego conocí a Joey, a Tristán y a Tea. Y ahora tengo nuevas memorias... Memorias con Tigo y con nuestros amigos y no importa lo que pase con migo, esos recuerdos siempre van a estar ahí. No pienso olvidarte Yugi. Para mí, los recuerdos de mis amigos, los recuerdos de mi compañero son un tesoro eterno. --- Me esforcé en mirarle a los ojos pero no pude hacerlo, de alguna manera sentí que debía decirle esto pero mantener contacto visual fue imposible... Se qué hay duda en mis ojos pero no porque no crea en lo que dije, sino por qué se muy bien que la intención detrás de ello es mucho más significativa de lo que mi compañero podría creer o de la que quiero que crea._

\--- ... Otro yo... Amm... Yo... Quiero creer que todo esto es como si armara el rompecabezas por segunda vez, buscando las piezas que me lleven a construir tus recuerdos perdidos... Pero no quiero otro deseo, yo... Realmente quiero ayudarte. --- _Yugi a diferencia de mi si me miraba a los ojos sin vacilación alguna... Era notoria la tristeza pero también su inquebrantable ansia de unión._ \--- N-No importa lo que pase, siempre que me necesites seré tu compañero. --- _¿Que... Yo te necesite?_

 _Solo asentí ya que me daba alegría saber que Yugi estaba tan comprometido con migo... ¿Pero a qué se refiere con necesitarlo...?_ _A pesar de mi intriga no considere correcto molestarlo más y por suerte, mi repentina aparición fue suficiente para hacerle olvidar aquello que lo perturbaba. Ya que en cuestion de segundos cayó dormido._  
 _... No es un misterio que he necesitado de la luz de Yugi en el pasado para no perder el camino ¿A eso se refiere con estar ahí para mi...?_  
 _No estoy seguro, pero aprecio mucho tu intención Aibou aunque sepas muy bien que debemos separarnos... También estaré con tigo, cada que me necesites._

_Cómo ahora, que un ruido leve pero no muy estruendoso se escuchaba de la ventana de la habitación, un hombre, envuelto en mantos oscuros que metía su mano a través del cristal roto y tomaba el pequeño cofre dorado que contenía en su interior las cartas de los dioses egipcios. Le grite múltiples veces a Yugi para que despertara e intenté tomar el control del cuerpo pero algo simplemente me lo impedía, por suerte Aibou reaccionó y pudo ver cómo aquella sombra tomaba el cofre entre sus manos para intentar escapar, tomo lo primero que vio para vestirse aparte de su pijama y salió corriendo detrás de la figura misteriosa._

\--- ¡Alto! ¡Ladrón! ---

_\--- Aibou, deja que yo me encargue de esto. ---_

\--- ¡No! ¡Es mi deber proteger esas cartas! --- _¿Deber? Aibou ¿De que estás hablando?_

_La persecución se extendió más de lo esperado hasta que en una esquina perdimos su rastro, Aibou miro en todas las direcciones desesperado por siquiera divisar su sombra pero no tuvo suerte, solo fue hasta que un sonoro grito emergió de entre la oscuridad de la noche por lo que al no ver a nadie más solo podría tratarse de aquel ladrón, Yugi corrió sin dudarlo siguiendo los pequeños jadeos de dolor para encontrar una sorpresa._

\--- ¡Tu! Si perdemos estás cartas nunca encontraremos las memorias del faraón ¡Es tu deber mantenerlas a salvó! ¡¿Que acaso debo recordártelo Yugi?! --- _¡¿Bakura?! Y quién demonios te crees para gritarle a mi Aibou de esa manera ¿Con que derecho le reclamas?_ \--- Eres demasiado despreocupado ¡no puedo dejarte solo ni por un instante! Toma, asegúrate de que están las 3 ahí en caso de que tenga que revisar a este tipo. ---

\--- S-Si, aquí están. ---

\--- Todos los coleccionistas de cartas en el mundo saben que tienes los dioses egipcios en tus manos por ser el campeón de Ciudad batallas ¡Son las piezas **más raras** que Pegasus le dejo a este mundo por lo que son invaluables! Era evidente que tarde o temprano alguien querría hacerse con ellas. ---

\--- Ha... Me devolviste mis cartas, gracias Bakura. ---

\--- De nada... Supongo. ---

\--- Pero... Estás usando esa cosa... ---

\--- ¿Uhh...? ¿Te refieres a esto? --- _Levantó en alto el amuleto dejando muy en claro que ya no le interesaba si sabíamos que no era nuestro amigo._ \--- No Yugi... La sortija me pertenece pero soy consciente de que el faraón la necesitará para cumplir su destino así que no te preocupes, en el momento en que recolectes los 7 artículos del milenio renunciaré voluntariamente a la sortija... Pero solo cuando el momento llegué, ni un momento antes. --- _¿Que estás planeando Bakura...?_ \--- Pero a cambio te doy esto. --- _De entre sus ropajes saco un pequeño objeto esférico que Aibou y yo reconocimos sin duda alguna._

\--- ¡El ojo del milenio! ----

\--- Asi es ¡Te entrego el ojo del milenio como muestra de mi lealtad! Puedes contar con migo, voy a ayudarte a resolver el rompecabezas de las memorias del faraón y a completar tu deber como el recipiente de su alma, recolectando los 7 artículos. ---

<< Escuché que luego del reino de los duelistas Pegasus desapareció misteriosamente... ¿Entonces de dónde saco Bakura el ojo milenario? >>

\--- Yugi, tú fuiste quien pudo unir las piezas del rompecabezas, piezas que contienen el alma del faraón, desde ahí tu eres quien carga con el deber de regresarle la memorias al faraón y por eso debes recolectar los 7 artículos del milenio. ---

\--- Mantengo unos artículos con migo para que nadie mal use sus poderes como lo hizo Malik... ¿Pero que tienen que ver las memorias de mi otro yo con esto...? --- _Era una gran incógnita que también me interesaba saber... ¿Y por qué Bakura sabe tanto acerca de los artículos milenarios? Recuerdo que Pegasus nos hablo de una antigua tabla oculta en una cueva subterránea en Egipto a dónde los artículos debían retornar pero a Aibou y yo no nos hizo sentido, ya que por ninguna razón Yugi renunciaría al rompecabezas. ---_ Bakura tú lo sabes ¿No es así? Cuando tenga los 7 artículos y los ponga en esa... Misteriosa tabla de la que me habló Pegasus ¿Que va a suceder...? ---

\--- Es reconfortante el que conozcas la existencia de la tabla en la villa de Kul Elna. Significa menos trabajo para mí, pero en pocas palabras... Esa tabla es la entrada al otro mundo. --- _¡¿Que...?!_ \--- Cuando los artículos estén en posición, las puertas al otro mundo se abrirán. ---

\--- ¿Al otro mundo...? ---

\--- Sabes lo que significa ¿No Yugi? Eres inteligente, supongo que captas la idea. ---

\--- A-Algo así... El alma de mi otro y- del faraón, está atrapada en el rompecabezas y necesita ir al otro mundo... ---

\--- ¡Bingo! Y por eso es que eres el indicado para hacerlo. Por lo que espero que tengas presente que hasta que ese momento llegué, siempre estaré aquí para tender una mano. --- _Luego como hizo con el cofre, le lanzo el ojo milenario con esa extraña sonrisa que desbordaba desconfianza... ¡No confíes en el Yugi!_ \--- Hmp... Luces bastante desconfiado de mi palabra. ---

\--- ... Bakura ¿Que ganas tu con todo esto...? ¿Por qué estás ayudándome? No he olvidado las reiteradas veces que intentaste atacarme a mi o a mis amigos solo para hacerte con los artículos milenarios... ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo...? --- _Repentinamente su rostro se torno en alguna especie de mirada triste, mientras sostenía con fuerza su amuleto._

\--- Yo al igual que el faraón... Soy un espíritu que quedó atrapado en la sortija del milenio hace 3000 años, pero a diferencia de él no tengo guardianes de tumbas, secuaces, o un destino definido que seguir... Quizás no descubra mi identidad como lo hará él, pero cuando las puertas al otro mundo se abran y el faraón cruce hacía la paz eterna... También quiero cruzar... Librarme de esta prisión que es la sortija. Digo, sino fuera por mi maestro ni siquiera podría salir y mostrarme de esta manera. Quiero mi libertad. --- _A pesar de que su discurso fuera conmovedor y ello explicará ciertas cosas no podíamos confiar en él... Si realmente fuera ese su último deseo no guardaría tanto misterio... Algo trama, estoy seguro de ello._

<< Gracias a Bakura ahora tengo 4 artículos, el collar, el ojo, el cetro y el Rompecabezas... Bakura posee la sortija pero aseguró que me la daría cuando sea el momento y los 2 restantes están con Shadi, siendo la balanza y la llave. Solo tengo que reunirlos. >>

\--- Muy bien Yugi, con todo dicho es hora de que me retire... Soy consciente de que mañana irán al museo cosa que ha tenido emocionado a mi maestro así que, permítele acompañarlos. No te preocupes por mi, no me verás mañana, dejaré que el maestro se divierta pero estaré alerta mirando desde las sombras, en caso de que me necesites claro. --- _Se dió media vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad tal y como apareció en un primer momento..._  
 _Ahora estábamos más preocupados aún... Aunque también era un consuelo ya que, esto significa que habrán más días después de mañana para nosotros... Pero lo que más llamaba mi atención era el corazón de Yugi, que el decir que estaba perturbado era poco... Ahora se de donde vinieron esas ideas del deber y responsabilidad sobre mi destino lo que me hizo preguntarme ¿En qué momento hablaron estos 2...?_

_Pero no podía molestar más a Aibou con esto y tampoco era el momento para seguir dando vueltas en torno al asunto, eran altas horas de la noche y Yugi necesita descansar lo más que pueda para lo que nos espera mañana._

_Y así paso la noche, siendo al siguiente día nuestro destino el museo quien tenía la entrada custodiada por un... Desconocido muy peculiar._   
_Resumiendo un poco la situación, un supuesto cuidador de tumbas llamado Bobasa, afirmó ser un enviado de Shadi para ayudarnos en caso de necesitarlo... También trajo con él los artículos faltantes lo que solo nos quitó una tarea de encima ya que el buscarlos no sería necesario._   
_Nuestros amigos y Bobasa seguían nuestros pasos de una manera muy extraña, no podía quitarme esa extraña sensación de ser observado tan meticulosamente... Cada que me giraba para verlos no se veían especialmente enfocados en mi pero al darme la vuelta esa sensación regresaba, que... Molestia._

\--- Entonces... Aquí estamos. --- _Yugi hablaba desde mi interior._

_\--- Si... La hora a llegado. ---_

\--- Honestamente... Tengo curiosidad y a la vez miedo de que va a pasar, no he visto la roca así que no se cómo sea pero según la describió Malik, es inmensa. ---

_\--- ... Es solo una vieja roca, lo que tiene grabado en ella es lo interesante... Pero solo tengo que mostrar las cartas de los dioses egipcios frente a ella y se supone que algo ocurrirá... Así que comparto tu intriga. --- Es cierto, olvide que solo Tea y Yo la hemos visto en persona._   
_Que hablando de ella, antes de entrar a la sección apartada del museo, me regaló una especie de cartucho metálico dónde se supone los faraones grababan sus nombres, con la intención de que hiciera lo mismo con el mío una vez lo descubra... Apreciaba mucho la intención y era un lindo regalo, no soy muy expresivo pero agradecí como era debido y seguí con mi camino... Ahora mismo el descubrir quién fui, mi identidad, mi vida... Era lo que más ocupaba mi cabeza._   
_Al llegar Joey y Tristan estaban asombrados por los grabados en piedra que guardaban tantas similitudes con el presente. Yo, Kaiba, los Dioses egipcios, el mago oscuro y el dragón blanco, Etc..._   
_Saque los dioses de mi baraja y los mire con detalle, era extraño pero de alguna manera sentía su poder en mis manos, como si estuvieran siendo atraídos por la lapida de piedra._

\--- Otro yo... ---

_\--- ¿Aibou...? ---_

\--- Vamos a recuperar tus memorias ¿De acuerdo? --- _Su sonrisa me llenaba de valor por lo que le respondí con el mismo gesto y sin más que perder levanté las cartas en alto, en un principio no parecía tener efecto pero repentinamente el ojo grabado en la piedra iluminó a mi rompecabezas y el dolor que sentí después fue indescriptible mente horrendo... Literalmente sentí que me arrancaron el corazón del pecho de la manera más tosca posible pero las cosas pasaban tan rápido que no tuve tiempo ni para detenerme a sentir el dolor, recuerdo... Una especie de bucle que me tragaba poco a poco y luego, una oscuridad profunda._

* * *

_Me dolía la cabeza... Estaba... Extrañamente adormecido y los párpados me pesaban... Había una sensación muy molesta de calor en todo mi cuerpo y sentía un peso en la parte delantera de mi cabeza que me hacía doblar mi cuello._

\--- Psst... Faraón ¡Faraón! --- _Uhh... Esa voz, yo conozco esa voz. Finalmente encontré fuerza para abrir los ojos aunque rápidamente me arrepentí ya que una luz fugaz me cegó... Era un fuerte brillo que rebotaba de mi rompecabezas pero fue suficiente para que me frotara los ojos en un intento de apartar el cansancio de mi... Cuando por fin mis ojos se aclimataron a la luz... Estaba confundido como nunca..._

_\--- ¿Q-Que...? ¿Dónde estoy...? ---_

\--- ¡Faraón! Su majestad debe actuar con dignidad en orden de honrar ser la muestra viviente de los dioses en la tierra ¡Dormirse en el trono es...! ¡Oh, que vergüenza! --- _Esa voz regañona yo la conozco, como podría olvidarla._

_\--- ¡¿Abuelo?! ---_

_-_ \-- ¡¿Abu- faraón, soy yo, su Visir Siamun Muran. ---

_¡¿Siamun?! ¿Q-Que está sucediendo aquí?..._   
_Mire mis manos ¡Eran completamente diferentes! Mi piel había cambiado ¡Y mi ropa también! ¿Por qué estoy vestido de esta forma tan extraña...? ¿Y el abuelo llamándome faraón...? ¿Q-Que demonios...? Apenas note que estaba sentado sobre un trono que relucía con la luz como si estuviera hecho de oro puro... Y ahora que lo notaba, muchas partes de mi cuerpo estaban cubiertas por oro. Incluso tenía aretes dorados bastante pesados colgando de mis orejas... Una aparente gargantilla con láminas doradas, muñequeras, brazeros, incluso en mis antebrazos había un accesorio dorado, creo que hasta tenía una corona pero no habían espejos dónde pudiera apreciarla como tal ya que estaba en mi frente... Es... Demasiado extravagante para mí gusto... Aunque por alguna razón este lugar se me hacía tan familiar a pesar de que no lo recordara, lo mismo con estás personas que algunos compartían similitudes con mis amigos del presente, pero también tenían ciertas distinciones que por alguna razón sentí que recordaba... ¿E-Esto es parte de mi pasado?_

_\--- Hey, Abu-- quiero decir, Siamun ¿Que está sucediendo aquí? ---_

\--- ¡¿Que?! ¿A qué se refiere? ---

_\--- ¿Quien diablos son estás personas? --- Su rostro de impresión me indico que al parecer mis preguntas estaban fuera de lugar... ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¡No entendía nada! Intenté calmarme un momento para pensar fríamente las cosas pero las sorpresas no paraban de llegar. Frente a mi habían 6 personas, 3 a cada lado aparentemente ¿esperando a que yo hiciera algo...? Y eso no era todo. --- ¡T-Todos ellos tienen artículos milenarios! --- Siamun me miró nuevamente como si estuviese loco y con una notable preocupación._

\--- Amm... Si... Cómo sabe su majestad, ellos son los 6 grandes sacerdotes elegidos por los artículos milenarios y estamos a punto de abrir la corte real... --- ¡ _¿Los... Quienes de que cosa?!_

_¡¿Que mierda está sucediendo aquí?!_


	15. Pasado incierto.

_... Ok... Poco tiempo llevo atrapado en este lugar y ha sido una suficientemente devastadora bomba de información tal que mi cabeza no para de doler... Además de tener la perpetua sensación de DejaVu tras de mi..._

_Ammm... ¿Por dónde debería empezar?_

_Soy el faraón, ya no solo como un nombre sino que literalmente, soy el rey de este lugar... Muy pocas personas siquiera hacen el intento de mirarme a los ojos lo cual no entiendo por qué... Y lo otro es que todos, absolutamente todos me llaman por mi cargo pero nadie se refiere a mi por mi nombre... ¿Que acaso nací sin un nombre...? Por qué de lo contrario esto era absurdo, incluso le pedí a Siamun que me dijera cuál era pero se mantuvo firme en decir que lo tenía altamente prohibido y no podía llamarme de esa manera, ni siquiera si lo ordenaba yo._

  
_¿Que otra cosa...? Ah... ¿Creo que acabo de descubrir el origen del duelo de monstruos...? O más que el origen, la explicación de dónde provienen todos los monstruos que Pegasus plasmó en sus cartas. Por lo que entendí de forma vaga es que las personas de alguna manera... ¿Cosechan? No sé cómo explicarlo, crean en su interior a partir de emociones monstruos o espíritus, si las emociones son positivas crean un espíritu sagrado como los que manejan los sacerdotes de mi corte (Que aún no entiendo del todo como lo hacen, se que tiene relación con los artículos del milenio) si las emociones son negativas crean monstruos/demonios que poco a poco van controlando e influenciado las acciones de su portador llevándolos a cometer crímenes... Por ese lado entiendo que los personajes que he manejado en el presente son creaciones de las personas que alguna vez reine en el pasado, pero aún no comprendo que determina su fuerza ya que no son las emociones, estás solo establecen su tipo, más no su poder._

  
_Los artículos milenarios, pude presenciar habilidades que desconocía poseían... Por ejemplo, ya sabía que la llave milenaria abre el camino al alma de una persona, Shada (Quién es idéntico a Shadi) demostró su habilidad con un supuesto criminal que trajeron ante mi, acusado de profanar la tumba de **mi padre,** Si eso ya no fuera lo suficientemente impactante, a este lugar no se le llama corte por nada ya que tarde comprendí que estaban enjuiciando a este ladrón utilizando los artículos... Luego de la llave venía el ojo, que vería el alma en busca de un espíritu que extraer cosa que al parecer tenía... Su poseedor era un tal Aknadin quien también parecía ser el más anciano de los sacerdotes y que no quitaba su vista de encima del siguiente, el portador del cetro del milenio y la viva imagen de Kaiba... Solo que aquí se llamaba Seth, su poder era extraer al monstruo del interior del hombre para encerrarlo en una gran lapida de piedra y como no podía ser de otra forma, parecía ser el más fuerte de los 6 y también el más bocón... Sin mencionar lo despiadado que era al sugerir despellejar vivo al hombre, romper sus huesos, someterlo a horribles torturas para posterior mente matarlo frente al pueblo, como una especie de inevitable destino que le esperaba a quien sea que se atreviese a desafiar la corona. Sinceramente me pareció un castigo exageradamente grotesco para una persona que se supone fue purificada del monstruo de su interior por lo que no lo permiti, en cambio, Siamun sugirió encerrarlo un leve periodo de tiempo en las celdas del palacio para darle tiempo a recuperarse, ya que extraer el Ka (Que es la forma en la que se refieren a los monstruos, sin importar si se trata de un demonio o un espíritu sagrado) era un proceso bastante doloroso. Todo este lugar era una locura, además, estaba conociendo a mis... Aparentes sacerdotes._

_Kalim, el dueño de la balanza a quien realmente no recuerdo del todo, pero tiene una figura como poco llamativa... Parece ser el más fuerte físicamente hablando de la corte._   
_Shada, el clon de Shadi, posee la llave, e incluso las marcas negras en el rostro que solo me hacen pensar en mi amigo cuidador de tumbas._   
_Akhenaden, el ojo, como siempre, el articulo incrustado en su rostro me provocaba cierto escalofrió, pero no podía evitar sentir un aura oscura a su alrededor._

  
Isis, el collar, la única mujer de la corte que resalta no solo por su belleza sino por el dominio en su amuleto y por su gran parecido con mi amiga Ishizu.  
Mahado, la sortija, estaba muy alerta de las acciones que este en especial hacia, ya que no confío en la sortija milenaria... Sin embargo había algo en él que me traía un sentimiento muy familiar, no en un sentido negativo, tenía el presentimiento de que lo conocía de una forma mucho más personal... Cómo si en mi infancia...

  
El último, y el más preocupante, era Seth, el portador del cetro, con lo ocurrido en ciudad batallas no era un misterio que existía una figura idéntica a Kaiba en mi pasado, pero no pensé que se trataría de alguien bajo mis órdenes... Creí que sería más acordé con el Kaiba que conozco en el presente, ese tan estúpidamente orgulloso incapaz de aceptar que existe alguien por encima de él pero en lo absoluto... Incluso se arrodillaba frente a mi pidiéndome permiso para realizar ciertas acciones. Creo que era evidente mi incomodidad al respecto.  
... Hay tantas cosas nuevas a las que me enfrente y tantas nuevas preguntas al respecto que casi olvidó lo más importante, Yugi.

  
Por fin me tomé un momento para buscar en mi interior y en el rompecabezas pero no estaba, no sentía su corazón en mi... Su luz se había perdido y esa desoladora realidad en verdad me deprimió. Fue inevitable que agarrara con fuerza el rompecabezas y llamará a su nombre repetidas veces, pero no estaba...  
Nunca creí que tener finalmente un cuerpo para mí sería tan deprimente y confuso, ahora que noto su ausencia es cuando más ganas tengo de verlo... Que ironía tan cruel.

\--- ¿Que sucede faraón? Perdone que lo diga pero hoy ha estado actuando muy raro ¿Se encuentra bien...? ¿Quiere ir con los curanderos...? ---

_\--- No... No Siamun, solo... --- ¿Cómo podía explicarle que extraño a mi otro yo...? --- Solo estoy algo triste. ---_

_\---_ Oh... ¿Hay algo en qué lo pueda ayudar? Aún faltan unos cuantos criminales más para juzgar, pero puede retirarse si usted desea. --- _Su mirada comprensiva me recordaba mucho al abuelo lo que me estaba jugando en contra, no necesitaba otra persona a la cual extrañar. ---_ O ¿Se le ofrece algo? Puedo ordenarle a los cocineros que preparen un gran festín que levanté los ánimos, o llamar a su Harem para que le haga compañía. Usted solo ordene. --- _¿Mi que...?_ **1**

_\--- N-No Siamun, no será necesario. Me quedaré a... ¿Supervisar a los sacerdotes...? ---_

\--- Amm... Claro, si usted insiste. --- Admitiría que estaba bastante intrigado respecto a que era eso de tener un Harem, pero por ahora me quedaré a presenciar las habilidades desconocidas de los artículos milenarios...  
O al menos eso planeaba hacer.

  
Todos comenzaron a preguntarse a qué se refería el ladrón cuando se le interrogo por su crímen, afirmó que no pudo robar nada por qué la tumba de mi padre estaba vacía cosa que no tenía el más mínimo sentido considerando el nivel de dificultad en las trampas que Mi Visir, Siamun, había diseñado y construido en el interior de esta para precisamente evitar que los saqueadores de tumbas pudieran hacerse con los objetos sagrados que custodian al fallecido faraón anterior. Ningún ladrón ordinario tendría el Heka (Que es la manera en que las personas de esta época se refieren a la Magia) suficiente para pasar a través de ellas.  
En ello Seth tomo la vocería, insistiendo en que el castigo de aquel ladrón devia ser más severo.

 _\---_ Últimamente los saqueos a las tumbas de los honorables faraones han aumentado ¿Que no es tu deber proteger los lugares sagrados de los mismos Mahado? ¿Que tienes que decir al respecto...? ---

\--- M-Mis más sinceras disculpas. --- _No era difícil deducir que Mahado y Seth realmente no se agradaban. ---_ Últimamente las señales que he recibido de la sortija milenaria han sido más constantes y erráticas, la cantidad de Ka's que crecen dentro de las almas de las personas a aumentado de forma devastadora... Lo que hace imposible para mi detectar a cada Ka intrusivo y a cada pecador que pisa el reino. ---

\--- Estoy seguro Mahado de que al Faraón le interesan poco tus excusas, es el deber de la corte real el proteger al faraon, al actual, y a los que esperan en sus tumbas el poder trascender al otro mundo --- _Seth era cruel incluso aquí... Eso sí me hacía recordar al viejo Kaiba. Rápidamente Mahado se arrodilló a mis pies, fue tan de la nada que me tomo por sorpresa._

\--- Faraón... Solicito su permiso para llevar más tropas con migo al valle de los reyes y fortificar las defensas en los sagrados sitios de descanso. ---

_\--- Haa... S-Si, claro, lo dejo en tus manos. --- ¿Que podía decir...? Entiendo el misticismo y el alto grado de respeto que tienen por los cadáveres de los faraones anteriores pero de qué realmente me sintiera ofendido como Seth y supongo que los demás sacerdotes pretendían estaba... No. Aún no recuerdo del todo quienes son estás personas y mucho menos mi familia o mi vida así que... Pensar en una figura paterna solo llevaba una incógnita a mi cabeza, sin embargo... Admitiría que estaba ansioso por descubrir quién era mi padre cuya figura poco a poco dejaba de ser tan borrosa para pasar a una claridad relajante._   
_Aún así... Toda esta nueva y repentina información era bastante sorpresiva, hacía que mi cabeza doliera... Los sacerdotes con sus artículos milenarios y apariencias físicas tan similares a mis amigos del presente, este Siamun Muran que es idéntico al abuelo pero que aparentemente es mi consejero, todos llamandome faraón y los monstruos sellados en las lapidas de piedra ¿Es esto un sueño...?_   
_¿O podría ser el mundo de 3000 años en el pasado...? No lo sé, siento que mi cabeza da vueltas._

\--- ¡No se preocupe majestad! --- _¿Ah? ¿Q-Que sucede? ---_ ¡Yo mismo me encargué de diseñar y supervisar la construcción de su tumba! --- _¡¿Mi tumba?! ¡¿Planean matarme?! ---_ Seguramente debe estar preocupado por lo que suceda con usted una vez llegue su hora debido a los errores que han cometido los sacerdotes, pero ¡Construi la tumba de su padre para que fuera impenetrable! en realidad por órdenes del mismo rey, la tumba del fallecido faraón fue un prototipo de tumba inexpugnable que quería para usted ¡Su padre siempre fue muy considerado con su hijo! --- _¿Q-Que...? Es... Un poco macabro construirle la tumba a un niño, pero solo me convenceré a mi mismo de que la intención de tras de todo era pura y profundamente ligada con la cultura de este extraño lugar... Aún así, no me hacía sentir mejor que se estuvieran preparando para mi muerte cuando aún estaba vivo._

  
_O bueno, algo así. No podría decir que me sentía vivo, la sensación es exactamente igual a la que siento cuando estoy junto a Yugi como un ente._

\--- ¡L-La sortija! --- _Exclamó Mahado con notable angustia mientras el artículo brillaba, sacándonos a mi y a Siamun el tema de conversación._

\--- Algo se aproxima... Algo que posee un gran poder. Una inconmensurable sombra que plena opacar con su oscuridad el palacio. --- _Habló Ishizu completando el ciclo de pánico que empezó a apoderarse de la corte. Los guardias me rodearon con sus lanzas y los sacerdotes se formaron en línea, haciendo una especie de escudo entre lo que sea que estaba entrando por la puerta principal y yo... Wow... Es tan extraño recibir este tipo de protección luego de tantos intentos para matarme en el presente. Un agitado y notablemente asustado guardia vino corriendo hacia nosotros, tomando en el camino una lanza._

 _\---_ ¡Su majestad! ¡Un ladrón de tumbas autoproclamado como Bakura está atravesando las defensas del palacio! _\--- ¡¿Bakura...?!_

_El sonido tintineante del metal chocando con sigo mismo fue lo único que se escuchó en la sala por unos segundos, hasta que la figura de un hombre, envuelto en telas rojas y cubierto por múltiples adornos dorados fue posible de distinguir una vez la luz impacto en él. Era excéntrico como nadie más en este lugar, ni siquiera yo era tan llamativo a la vista y estamos hablando de mi... Los sacerdotes tomaron la vocería antes de que siquiera terminará de inspeccionarle con la vista y Siamun, se mostró altamente ofendido por todos los adornos que cubrían el cuerpo de quién aparentemente era Bakura... Los objetos sagrados de la tumba de mi padre cubrían su cuerpo corroborando lo que decía el ladrón unos minutos atras... La tumba de mi honorable padre había sido saqueada por este bastardo sinvergüenza que caminaba con tranquilidad hacía mi trono, dejando caer con cada paso otro adorno dorado y que arrastraba..._   
_H-Ha... E-Ese es?..._

\--- F-Faraon Akhenamkhanen... --- _El pánico y angustia en el rostro de Siamun eran evidentes, pero me reveló el nombre de mi padre... Así se llama ¿Akhenamkhanen...?_

\--- ¡¿Se les perdió algo?! --- _El idiota no hacía más que reírse mientras dejaba caer cuál basura los artículos sagrados que custodiaban el descanso de mi padre._ \--- Aquí está todo lo que robe de la tumba de Akhenamkhanen, incluso traje a este pequeño amigo que encontré en el sarcófago, pensé que le gustaría ver lo deplorables y débiles que se han vuelto las personas de su reino desde que se marchó ¡¿Que no pueden colocar mejores trampas que esas?! --- _Realmente era... Abrumador ver cómo arrastraba el deformado cuello de la momia, pretendiendo que era alguna especie de animal, todos nos vimos tan sorprendidos por tal acto de insubordinación y deplorable comportamiento que Bakura no tuvo más opción que seguir hablando._ \--- A pesar de lo bien que luzcan en mi, todas estas baratijas enterradas junto al antiguo faraón palidecen en comparación con lo que realmente deseo. ¡He venido por lo artículos del milenio! Pero supongo que debo demostrar que soy digno de ellos ¿No? ¡Así que adelante! Procedan con su sagrado ritual de justicia sacerdotes de porquería pero no sé sorprendan por lo que encuentren ¡Soy el gran Bakura, rey de los ladrones! --- _¿Rey de los ladrones...? ¿Que demonios le sucede a este tipo...?_

\--- ¡No sabes en lo que te has metido! Profanar una tumba para seguidamente venir a exigir algo en los dominios del rey es una ofensa grave ¡No serás perdonado! --- _La ira en las palabras de Shada era palpable._

\--- Admitiré que venir y enfrentar a los 6 sacerdotes a la vez requiere coraje, solo por ello me encargaré de que los pedazos que queden de ti tengan una jarra más o menos decente en la cual meterlos. ---

\--- Escúchame Bakura... Las leyes y el orden de este mundo son mantenidas por los 7 artículos milenarios, los únicos capaces de portarlos con propiedad son los 6 sacerdotes que han entrenado sus almas para ello y el Faraón que lidera esta tierra ¡Si un persona con un corazón lleno de maldad como el tuyo, llegará a siquiera tocar un artículo milenario, tu alma se quemaría por completo, recibiendo el castigo de los dioses y muriendo en el acto! ---

\--- Eso solo lo hace más interesante ¡Ahora con más razón debo poseerlos! ---

\--- Tranquilo faraón. _\--- Los reiterados intentos de Siamun por qué mantuviera mi compostura a pesar de que no lo pareciera, me ayudaban bastante._ \--- Es el ladrón quien debe preocuparse, es un suicidio enfrentarse a los 6 sacerdotes ¡Ningún hombre cuerdo cometería tal error! ---

_\--- ¿Siamun... Dentro de él hay un monstruo? ---_

\--- Es muy probable, sin embargo, seguramente sea un Ka de bajo nivel ya que hablamos de un mero ladrón con mucha suerte e de agregar. Cómo bien sabe, todas las personas poseen 2 almas, el Ba que es intocable y perpetuo, la energía pura de un alma y luego está el Ka, el espíritu reflejo de la verdadera naturaleza del individuo y que puede dejar el cuerpo sin riesgo de matar a su huésped. Un alma buena crea un espíritu o un Dios Ka, un alma maligna da lugar a un monstruo o demonio Ka, ambos, determinados por la fuerza del Ba. --- _Ok... Eso aclara ciertas cosas... Pero dudo que el monstruo de Bakura sea de bajo nivel... Es altamente improbable que pudiera superar las trampas de la tumba con tanta facilidad o como sugiere Siamun, por pura suerte, como siempre debe esconder algo._

_Los sacerdotes prosiguieron a someterlo a Juicio pero cada quien tuvo su oportunidad de sorprenderse con la profunda oscuridad que habitaba dentro del alma de Bakura, La balanza no podía medir su maldad, Shada casi se vio consumido por la profundidad de las sombras dentro de su alma en cuanto intento entrar usando la llave advirtiendo que la lapida de piedra usual para la extracción de monstruos era muy pequeña, Isis predijo un oscuro futuro con solo verlo, la Sortija de Mahado se agitaba erraticamente, Akhenaden diviso un monstruo de gran tamaño con forma de serpiente y Seth ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de emplear su Heka ya que Bakura, aburrido de que los sacerdotes perdieran el tiempo intentando juzgarlo, demostró sin titubeó alguno el gran poder que poseia siendo capaz de invocar a su monstruo frente a todos nosotros cuyo nombre era Diabound._

\--- ¡I-Imposible! ¡Un Dios Ka no puede existir en el alma de un ladrón cuyo corazón está embuido de maldad! --- _¿Que...? ¿Osea que esa cosa es un Ka positivo...?_

\--- ¿Que es la maldad? De acuerdo a su justicia, ser leal es suficiente para considerarme alguien bueno. --- _Todo esto me confundía... Es evidente que el alma de Bakura es oscura, entonces de ser así hay algo que no cuadra ¡O Bakura miente o la verdad que mis sacerdotes e incluso Siamun creen fervientemente es errónea!_

 _Sea cual sea la verdad, las intenciones de atacar de Bakura eran notorias, planeaba hacerse con los artículos milenarios de una forma o de otra ya sea que se los entregaramos voluntariamente o que tuviera que arrancarlos de nuestros cadáveres como el mismo afirmó._  
 _Casi que de inmediato los sacerdotes se levantaron en defensa del trono, invocando aparentes espíritus para responder ante la amenaza de ataque de Bakura._  
 _Y en segundos una batalla mágica se desató, dónde los espíritus de la corte atacaban repetidas veces al imponente Diabound sin mucha efectividad. Ataques combinados, estrategias de posicionamiento e incluso usar el entorno del palacio a favor fueron unas de las muchas tácticas que mi sacerdotes usaron para defender el trono_... _Sin embargo, no fueron suficientes para acabar con_ _Diabound que cada vez aparentaba ser más y más poderoso haciendo que Bakura se regodeara en su aparente victoria, sacudiendo el... Innerte cuerpo de mi padre._

  
El ver cómo era profanado de esa manera frente a mi fue demasiado... No tenía un recuerdo claro más allá de su voz y una vaga idea de su rostro gentil y amable, pero sentía como mi corazón se fragmentada al ver tan espantoso acto.  
No recuerdo en que demonios estaba pensando, pero me levanté de mi trono ignorando las advertencias de Siamun y camine no muy lejos de las explosiones mágicas en dirección a ese miserable quien se encontraba distraído con el duelo en proceso.

_Creo que es la única vez que recuerdo haber apelado a mi fuerza física para una batalla en toda mi vida pero... Ahora mismo, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que rescatar el cadáver de mi padre. Sin pensarlo lo empuje arrebatando su agarre y sosteniendo con más delicadeza a la momia... Era... Macabro y a la vez extraño verle y sentir una extraña calidez proviniente de él aunque fuera un cuerpo viejo y frío. Bakura sin darme cuenta recobro la compostura y en cuanto pudo no dudo en burlarse._

_\---_ Jajaja... Que reunión más significativa y sentimental ¿No es así faraón? ---

_Era increíble como con pocas palabras podía desentrañar los rincones más oscuros y violentos de mi ser para sacarlos a la luz._

_\--- Solo espera, la paliza que te daré será inolvidable, hijo de puta. ---_


End file.
